Prophecy of the Starnik
by The FalconWolf
Summary: 3000 years ago, humanity waged war against another species, to this day, that war still ensues, in both fiction and reality. This is a Story of two unlikely species meeting and discovering not only do they possess foretold abilities, but that they have started and share a great destiny. But will they follow it?
1. Chapter 1

**3000 years ago, humanity was at war, that war still wages on to this day, even in reality. This is a story of how two unlikely species comes together and discover they have a great these gifts and a destiny that will change the fate of all life on earth. But will they follow it?**

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 1: School Days.

Our story starts of with a boy, a boy named Scott. Scott is a normal guy, medium length black hair and cerulean blue eyes. Just the average person, he's trying to get through the last few remaining months before graduation, but for him it's harder then anyone. Scott grew up in a care home in Kalispell city in America since the age of 1, and has been there all his life. He new nothing of his parents apart from the fact that he had his fathers hair and mothers eyes. The care workers at the care home doors just saw a car pulled away which they assumed was his parents. Social services came and took him away and his parents never tried to find him or make any sort of contact. He couldn't care about his family as they obviously didn't want him. They made no effort to find him or get him back so he was better of without them. Throughout his life he has come and gone from various foster homes but was unable to socialize with the families he went with. He was tired of living in fear from his next run in with his house mates as they would repeatedly pick on him and beat him.

On his 16th birthday he was relieved to hear that he could move out and live on his own, no more beatings, no more chores, free to do as he pleased. He was a little saddened when his social worker told him he would be kept in the system until he was eighteen and would have occasional visits from him to check to see if he was living well independently. He would calm himself down and remember he was now seventeen and now that was only a seven more months away, and he couldn't wait, no more visits, no more check ups, freedom.

His school life wasn't that much different then the care home, he was frequently picked on by the jocks and bullies for having no parents, but he laughed along with them seeing as he didn't care about them. But the main reason was his love of animals. His favourite classes were biology and anatomy and physiology. He wanted to become a vet for wild animals or domestic, anything that got him working close to them.

The lunch bell rang so he gathered up his belongings and made his next biology class quickly before the jocks got to him. But before he made it to the classroom door, he was stopped by a big build lad and a voice behind him saying "Scott, what's the rush, not saying hello?" He sighed and turned replying.

"Hi Sam"

"Like I said what the rush?" Sam barked. Sam was a British guy, captain of the football team and had a big reputation for being tough and thick headed.

"Nothing, just going to my class but bozo here decided otherwise." He said gesturing to Andy behind him who replied to that answer with a sharp kick to the calf.

"Now that's not very nice" Andy says.

"Oh sorry, I find it hard to be nice to pricks like you two!" Immediately Scott was grabbed by his throat and pinned to the wall by Sam and Andy grabbing his hands so he couldn't lash out.

"What did I say?! I said that's not very nice, now I'm going to have to punish you." He lifts his hand to strike but is stopped by the teacher coming out of the classroom. They drop Scott immediately and all three pretend nothing happened.

"Come along Scott, we're not going to wait for you." Says the teacher

Be there in a sec Mrs K." She turns back and walks back into the classroom. Sam gives Scott a death glare and says through clenched teeth

"We'll finish this later after school, and don't try running". Andy gives him one last shove against the wall and walks off with Sam. _"Probably off to beat up some other poor kid now."_ Blake thought.

He walks in and is greeted by his three friends. Tony, Skye and Dean. "What kept you, not like you to be late?" Skye asks. He sits down placing his bag under the table whilst saying

"Just had a little run in with Sam and Andy. Nothing to worry about. Off to pick on some other kid now I suppose." All four make disgusted faces and continue gossiping until Miss K hushes the class and starts the lesson.


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip

Chapter 2- The Trip

Today's biology lesson was on the anatomy and diets of large carnivores, so they covered bears, sharks, wolves, lions, all kinds of predators. Half way through the lesson Mrs K asked everyone the get into groups of four and produce a large poster on 2 different predators they learnt about. Scott, Tony, Skye and Dean shuffled their tables and chairs around so they were facing each-other and began setting to work. "So, which one's shall we pick?" Dean asked. They turned to look at the board and Scott says.

"How about... Sharks and Wolves? A land and marine predator"

"Sounds good." everyone agreed. They set to work using their notes and text books and gathered the information they needed and started writing it down. Half way through, Dean says "I've been thinking." Everyone stops and listens wondering what he has to say "I'm not doing anything over term and I doubt any of you are?" Everyone shook their heads and replied.

"Nope."

"I've been thinking that we should all take a trip up to my parent's cabin up in the mountains for the holidays. What do you guys think?" He asked worried of their response

"Sounds great!" Scott replied enthusiastically.

"Sounds fun!" Replied Skye.

"Count me in!" Tony shouted a little too loud. All four giggled a bit and continued their conversation. Tony continued saying.

"It's a three bedroom cabin, so large enough for all of us. It has a kitchen, bathroom, T.V everything." Dean said now excited.

"How long would we be up there for?" Asked Skye.

"I was thinking the whole week, that way we can go on hikes, go kayaking or anything else that comes to mind." Sounds amazing! Everyone thought "Great I'll make arrangements with my parents and email you the details."

"Awesome" Scott replied excited. They finished off their work whilst talking about stuff to do up their, Blake looked at the finished poster and then back up to Dean and asks.

"What is the wildlife like up there?" This caught everyone by surprise as they never thought about it.

"Well, we do get a bear every now and then, and there have been reports of wolves nearby. They couldn't get in though; we'd be safe in the cabin." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief but that was short lived when he said "Apart from when a bear got in another cabinTony and Skye looked at each other and started laughing to. "I'm being serious now; we do have a shotgun in the closet up there if anything does happen, we'd be fine." Everyone nodded in understanding and just then the bell went.

Scott's minded flashed back to what Sam had previously said to him "_we'll finish this later after school, and don't try running."_ He turned to Tony and said "Sam and Andy will be waiting for me outside, can you bring my car round the back of the gym and I'll meet you there?"

"Of course mate" He replied taking the keys and leaving the class room.

Tony left in the direction of the car park, while Scott turned for the gym. When he arrived at the fire exit in the gym, he carefully opened it and a few seconds later Tony pulled up in his car. He got in the driver's seat after giving Tony a high five and a thank you. "Can I give you a lift home Tony? A way of saying thanks."

"Sure that would be nice, beats the bus." They both laughed and got in a drove off. After passing the car park they noticed Sam and Andy waiting for Scott by the entrance. They saw him and ran after him. They ran right behind Scott's car trying to grab it.

"Hey watch this" Tony looked back just as Scott hit the brakes and Sam went straight into the back of the car and hitting his face against the window. He and Tony where absolutely laughing themselves to death and drove off home. Sam lay there until Andy caught up and gave him a hand up. Sam pushed his hand away getting up himself. He looked down the road watching them drive away laughing in their car; he brought his hand up to his face and wiped his mouth noticing he cut his lip.

"We're going to get that son of a bitch." He uttered before turning around back to school.

Further down the road Scott and Tony were laughing so much their stomachs hurt. Scott eventually pulled over in case in crashed and continued his giggle fit. They were at it for a few minutes when they eventually calm down. "That was hilarious!" Scott yelled.

"Yeah it was, you do realize that he' going to absolutely rip you apart after half term?" he said in-between breaths.

"I know, I'll be ready for it" They settled down but as Scott was about to pull out, Skye came to the window asking what was wrong and if they had broken down. The two boys looked at each other and started laughing in hysterics again. She looked at them confused but still a little amused.

"What's so funny?" Tony went through the whole ordeal from leaving the classroom to now. Afterwards she was laughing just as much. After they calmed down again, she bid her farewells and all three continued home. 10 minutes later Scott pulled up outside his flat. He got out of the car and said goodbye to Tony and once again thanking him for helping to get him out of school and the offer for the trip.

He walked up the stairs and into his flat, he hung his jacket and bag up and went straight to the living room and sat down. He let out a sigh of sweet relief and then immediately burst out laughing again. _"I'm so dead after the holidays"_ he thought whilst laughing. He remembered what the plan was for the holidays so he put on some music that could be heard throughout the flat via speakers dotted about, and went about packing his clothes and other necessities he might need. After a few hours of packing, he looked at the clock _"6:30pm better get something to eat."_ He thought. He went off to the kitchen and started cooking a pizza. Just as he put it in the oven his favourite song came on secrets by one republic. He started singing and dancing not giving a care in the world.

Towards the end of the song he turned to go back to the living room when a man was stood watching him from the living room. He jumped back in shock and embarrassment. He knew who it was; it was his social worker Ken. He went over to the music and turned it off. "What are you doing here? You could have knocked!" He yelled still feeling embarrassed.

"Just checking up to see how you are doing and I did knock. You seem to be enjoying yourself." Scott lent against the wall and replied.

"Of course I am no more sharing rooms, no more waiting to use the bathroom, no more beatings! This is way better!"

"That's good" Ken said getting some papers out.

"What are those for" He asked pointing to the papers.

"Just some forms about the holidays, they say that if anything happens if you go away, it's not our fault."

"I'm not planning on going anywhere" Obviously he lied so he wouldn't get pestered with more forms and pointless things to sign. He quickly read them over and signed at the bottom.

"That's great, all done, I'll get going now. I will be back round shortly after the holidays. One last thing."

Scott looked at him annoyed that he had something else to say "Is something burning?" He immediately ran to the kitchen but as he got there and opened the oven, his pizza was fine and he heard Ken laughing. "I'll see myself out" and shutting the door shortly after. He took out his pizza and sat at his desk eating it. After he finished he turned on his computer and decided to look at the different types of wildlife in the area where they would be camping. Sure enough he found there were wolves, bears, eagles, caribou, salmon, cougars, a huge variety of predators and prey.

"I think that shotgun might need to come in handy" He said to himself.

As he was switching it off he got an email from Dean. He opened it and it had a picture of the cabin, inside and out with all the info about the area and town a ten miles away. It looked amazing he couldn't wait. The email read _"Hey guys this is were we're going, dad is letting my take his truck, but Tony, could you bring your car as well seeing as it's the biggest one, and we'll need all the room we can get. We'll all meet at Tony's house seeing as we all live closer to him at 11:00. It will take about 6 hours to get there so be prepared for the long journey. See you guys tomorrow, Dean."_ He came up with a few more things he could pack and went straight to packing them.

He finished after about 15 minutes. Looking at the clock it said 9:00pm. _"I ought to get some sleep, got a long day tomorrow"_ He thought. He went of to his room changed into his pyjamas and got into bed. He lay there staring at the roof, hands behind his head thinking what an amazing week he's in for. He turned to lie on his side and began to slowly drift off to sleep.

What he didn't know was that this would be the last time he slept in his home again. And this trip would change his life, FOREVER...


	3. Chapter 3: Best First Day Ever

Chapter 3: Best First Day Ever!

**Scott's P.O.V**

I was woken what seemed like a few minutes after I fell asleep by my phone buzzing. I dragged myself across the bed reached for my phone. The time was 7:30am, and it was a text that buzzed my phone. It read "Hi guys, you're welcome to come round a little earlier for breakfast, might be nice to have a chat before we leave. See you soon. Tony." _"That sounds nice. "I might take him up on his offer."_ I thought. I sat up stretching and cleared the sleep dust out of my eyes. "_I'd better take a shower first"_ I thought so I went into the bathroom and got in the shower, cleaning myself up before leaving. I got out, dried off and got changed. I then went down the corridor to the living room, picked up my stuff and went to leave. Before I left, instinct made me turn and look again at my flat. I don't know my, but I just did. I shut the door, locked it and walked down the road to Tony's house.

After a short 7 minute walk I arrived at Tony's house I went to knock at the door but just as my hand was about to knock, Skye opened the door surprising me. "I see you beat me here. How did you know I was coming?" I said chuckling.

"I saw you through the window; we've got no food at home anyway so I thought I'd take Tony up on his offer." She replied giggling.

"Come on in!" I heard Tony shout. "Breakfast is almost done!" I walked in the kitchen and sat at the small table he had in front of Skye.

"Smells good, where's your parents?" I asked "Yep. Eggs and bacon. Thank Skye for the bacon, I can't cooked that well. I burn cornflakes!" We all laughed at that. "My dad is out of town working and mom is out shopping."

"Ok." I replied shortly after he put everything on plates and began eating. "Dean not joining us?" I asked just as Tony sat down.

"Naa. He said he'd eat at home and finish up on some packing."

Sounds like him" Skye added.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Leaving things till the last minute?" She answered.

"True, that does sound like him." Tony said tucking in to his breakfast. Everyone chuckled eating. We all finished eating and I gave Tony a hand washing and drying up.

About five minutes later after sitting in the living room for a few moments we heard several car horn beeps and revving. We all looked at each other and at the same time said "Dean's here". We all went to the door to see Dean dancing in his car to loud music. A few seconds later he turned off the music and got out of his car.

"Sweet ride, huh?!" he said. We all just rolled our eyes and turned to get our things. "What!" He said laughing. He gave us a hand loading things into the back of the pick-up and the rest into Tony's car.

"I think that's everything." I said.

"Great let's get going!" Skye shouted excited. Skye got in the car with Tony while I got in with Dean. We set off, but when we reached the outskirts of the town, once again, something made me turn around and look back at the town.

"What's up, forget something?" Dean asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said just brushing the feeling away.

I was woken up by a hard it to my face, I sat up in pain holding my hand to my cheek rubbing the pain away. "What was that" I asked in a sleepy state.

"Sorry buddy, this road is full of potholes. You ok?" He asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I said lowering my hand. "How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About 3 hours, it's a good thing you're awake actually. I'm a little tired, do you mind driving for bit?" Tony pleaded.

"Yeah, sure." I reply.

"Thanks." He replied. We pulled over on the highway with Tony and Skye shortly behind us. They swapped drivers as well, so now I and Skye were driving. We pulled away and I looked back to make sure Skye and Tony were still following. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you when we're close as you're the only one who knows where we're going."

"Cheers mate." He replied falling asleep almost instantly.

**Time skip 2 hours 20 minutes later**

I was looking around the car for a map and eventually found one in the driver's door. I slightly opened it and found we were about 45 minutes away. I put the map on my lap and shock Dean awake. He began to stir so I said "Wake up Dean, we're nearly there. Where do we go now?" He sat up as I handed him the map.

"Ok err, turn off at the next junction." He said yawning. I pulled off the highway and checked to make sure Skye was still following us which she was. "It might be easier if we change again seeing as I know where we're going." Dean suggested.

"Good idea" I said. We pulled over and changed drivers, Skye and Tony doing the same. We carried on for another thirty minutes when we eventually arrived at the cabin and boy was it amazing! It was the size a small house in the middle of the forest with only one road which only led to the cabin. But the best part was how secluded it was. The nearest building was ten miles away. It was perfect in every way. I didn't know why he didn't live up here all the time. We all grabbed our stuff and headed inside. It wasn't that spacious, but it was still very nice. We all dibbed our rooms but sadly I wasn't quick enough and was left with the coach. I wasn't that bothered I didn't mind, it was still quite comfy after all. Dean, Tony and Skye began to unpack but as I had nowhere to put my clothes, I thought it be best if I kept them in the bag and go for a little wonder around the cabin. I told them what I was doing and left.

I left the cabin and walked behind it towards the forest. (Not that it would matter seeing as the forest was all around us). I didn't go too far only about 200 metres out, I think. The trees towered above me with birds of different varieties flew above me. As I was looking around I saw a 10ft high rock formation. I climbed it and there was a gap in the treesw with a view of the whole forest. I noticed a small valley a little further out so I decided to have a closer look at it. I climbed down and headed in that direction. I neared the valley and sat on top of a small 8ft cliff over looking it. It was such an amazing view. The valley was completely empty with just short green grass and long patches of it in other places, the odd tree here and there, only about 5 in total. The valley was about a kilometre long and about the same wide, maybe a little shorter. "Wow!" I said out loud.

I decided I should start heading back and realised how far I came out. As I jumped down the small cliff I landed with a thud and as a result I fell over onto my front. I looked up across the ground and right in front of me were the bones of a deer. I jumped back in freight as the sudden realization of predators came to mind. _"Looks like the work of wolves."_ I thought. And as if on cue a twig snapped somewhere around me. I took that as my cue to leave, I didn't want to find out if it was just a stick falling or something treading on it. I stood up and turned to walk away but then realized I was outside a den most likely belonging to a wolf and if what I learnt in biology was correct, that growl belonged to one. I slowly backed away from the cave but was stopped by another low growl. It was emitting from the den. I started to back up again but tripped on a tree root sticking up from the ground. I fell and landed with a thud. I lay there in silence but that was short lived when the sound of footsteps came form the den. Or should I say, paw steps...

A wolf stepped out of the darkness of the cave staring at me. I instantly knew what was about to happen, it was going to kill me. I crawled back but was stopped by a large rock. I sat up against the rock waiting for the wolf to attack. I closed my eyes and waited, and waited, and waited. I opened my eyes to see it still standing there at the entrance of its den staring at me. _"Why's it not attacking me?"_ I thought. I sat there looking at it. It was a wolf with Light brown tawny fur on its back, tail and legs with white fur leading from its chest to its belly. It had hazel kind of eyes but I didn't look into them as I knew that was threatening to a wolf.

It stood there watching me, as if it was checking me out to see if I was threat. It took a small step towards me reducing the distance to 6ft between us. I pulled my legs closer to me and it stopped still at 6ft. It stood there still watching me. Then it did the unthinkable, it dipped its head to me as if acknowledging I was there, and then turned around. I took a sigh of relief, breathing for the first time since it came out, and continued watching it. It padded to the entrance and let out a slow, soft growl. Eventually a smaller wolf came out of the shadows, it was around half the size of the other. It went up to the adult wolf and started yipping as the adult started nuzzling its side. _"Must be its mother."_ I thought. The pup had grey fur mostly around it's body, belly and legs but with that same brown as the mother on its ears, paws and Its tail was also brown but tipped with white at the end. It looked about 7 months old. She let out another low growl and the pup turned to look at me, it started to walk towards me when the mother let out a loud growl and snarled, the pup immediately came back and I closed my eyes thinking she was coming for me. I opened them after a few seconds and watched them walk down the hill towards the valley together. Not turning a blind eye towards me.

I let out a huge sigh and started laughing under my breath. I pinched myself making sure I wasn't dreaming and sure enough I wasn't. I got up shaking a little and started walking back to the cabin. That eventually turned into a run due to the adrenaline coursing through my veins. "I can't believe that happened!" I shouted. I made it back to the cabin still running, about 10 minutes later and burst through the door too see Tony, Dean and Skye sitting on the couch giving me a weird and surprised look.


	4. Chapter 4: Death, What An Adventure

Chapter 4: Death is an awfully big adventure

**Skye's P.O.V**

We had just walked in the cabin and it was amazing! We all called out beds and Scott got unlucky and was left with the couch, he didn't mind though. Since he didn't have anywhere to put his clothes, he decided to keep them in his bag and go explore the area around the cabin. I went up the stairs and turned left down the corridor into my room, it was nice. It had white walls with the brown beams of the house running down it; the roof was white as well and had its beams running across it like the walls. There was a wardrobe, chest of draws and a bathroom connected to it. _"I got the best room it seems."_ I thought and giggled to myself. I set my bags on the bed and started putting my clothes in the wardrobe and draws.

After about thirty minutes I was done, so I went downstairs to find Dean and Tony already in the living room. "What took you so long?" Dean asked

"Well unlike you slobs, I like to keep my room tidy." I answered.

"Hey our rooms are tidy!" Tony shouted back in protest. "Really?" I said crossing my arms and smiling slightly. I started eyeing the stairs and they noticed it. I then darted towards the stairs with Dean and Tony running after me. I was too quick for them so I burst into the room Dean was using which was his parent's room I guessed and sure enough, It seriously messy. I knew they were still coming up behind to stop me so I continued through the room only having a quick look and out onto the balcony. I shut the sliding glass door to slow them down and as I did they ran into the room. I smiled at them crossing my arms, they returned with a sheepish and kind of embarrassed smile. I then ran to the right and jumped over the balcony rails and onto the balcony next to it. I opened the sliding doors to enter Tony's room and sure enough it was exactly the same, disgusting! I stood there when they came running into the room still embarrassed. I stood there and burst out laughing, Dean and Tony following shortly after. We stood there laughing whilst I made comments about their rooms and after a while we made our way downstairs and sat on the sofa and just started talking about stuff to do over the week. Suddenly out of nowhere, Scott jumped through the door, scaring everyone, with a scared yet I can't believe it look on his face himself.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Skye, Tony and Dean sat on the couch staring at me, Tony looked up at me and said in a serious voice "Dude, what's the matter, someone after you?"

"I...walking...fell...wolf...grrr...ran...here." The three looked about at each other concerned about me; Skye then walked over to me, took my by the arm and guided me back to the couch.

"Just calm down and take deep breaths." I did as she said and started to breath normally again.

"Tells us again but try and use English." She said with a little giggle. I then went through the whole ordeal, when I left, looking over the valley, falling of the small cliff, the wolf nodding at me and her pup and running back here. They all stared at me with disbelief.

"How far away from here was this? Dean asked dead seriously.

"About 20 minute walk from here" He nodded and walked out into the kitchen. I looked back to Skye and Tony. "Do you believe me?" I asked hope they would. They gave each other a quick glance before looking back at me.

"Of course we do, we're your best friends and we'd believe you no matter what." Skye said with a smile on her face. I pulled her into a hug saying.

"Thank you, I'm not sure anyone else would believe me."

"You're welcome buddy." Tony said. I smiled at him and then Dean walked back in.

"Do you believe me?" I asked looking at him.

"Of course that's why I phoned the rangers." He said. My eyes opened wide in shock and disbelief.

"You did what!" I exclaimed standing up and almost shouting.

"I called the rangers, the wolves have moved closer to the cabin and that's too close. What's to stop them from coming here and attacking and possibly killing us if we went to go outside?" He said in his defence. I looked down to the ground thinking of a reason why he shouldn't have done that. I then thought back to what happened early with the wolf; maybe it was just the wolf not seeing me as a threat and decided not to attack me, or just pure luck.

"Ok, I see why you did it. It was the right thing to do. Sorry I yelled." I said looking up at him

"Its okay buddy." He said back. After a little awkward silence Tony broke it by saying.

"Right I don't know about you but I'm tired, it was a long trip. It's 8:30pm now so why don't we hit the hay early and go kayaking in the river tomorrow?"

"Good idea" everyone said in unison. Dean, Skye and Tony went upstairs to their rooms and bid their goodnights before shouting down to me.

"Goodnight!" I shouted back. I changed into my pyjamas, lay down on the couch and pulled a blanket which I presumed that Dean put there for me to keep me warm. It wasn't thick but enough to keep me warm. I lay there for about 30 minutes unable to sleep; I couldn't get the thought of why the wolf didn't attack. _"It couldn't have been a threat thing; there must be a reason why."_ I lay there with the thought lingering in my mind until sleep eventually got the better of me, but I gladly let take me over and I quickly drifted of to sleep.

**Nobody's P.O.V**

The first 4 days were the best they group of 4 could have wished for, hostilities had cleared up by the next morning and it was great what they did. They went kayaking on day 1 followed by small hike, Day 2 was filled with grass sledging down a hill near the valley. Dean came off really bad at one point, everyone rushed to his aid thinking the worst. But when they turned him over he was laughing in hysterics. They all picked him up and threw him in the river nearby. That ended that day's activities and they spent the rest of the day indoors. Day 3, they spent all day in the nearby town doing some shopping much to Skye's pleasure, they bought souvenirs and ate at a cafe and had a really good time. On day 4, it snowed a little so they were outside all morning doing snowball fights and sledging. Scott and Tony were dared by the others to jump into the freezing river. Seeing as the cabin was only about 50 metres away they thought why not. They took a running jump but just as they hit the edge, Scott stopped and left Tony to jump in. He went under the water but quickly returned to the surface screaming in both hysterics and agony from the skin burning, cold water. Everyone laughed and he immediately scrambled out and started chasing after Scott, shouting at him. Skye and Dean ran after them before any harm could be done. They spent the remainder of the afternoon inside warming up, Tony in about 3 layers of clothes plus a blanket.

**Scott's P.O.V.**

I awoke from knocking at the front door, I looked over at the clock hug on the wall and it read 8:47am. I groaned and dragged myself unwillingly of my makeshift bed. I stumbled to the door and opened it to be face to face with a man in brown uniform, cowboy hat and a rifle in his hand. My eyes went straight to the rifle and immediately shut the door. I leant against the door panting and finally fully awake. "Oh god!" I whispered.

"Hey don't be afraid, I'm one the rangers for this area. You called a few days ago and I just have a few questions I'd like to ask you." The man said. I saw the sense in that. The uniform, hat, rifle. I turned around and slowly opened the door.

"Sorry I wasn't sure who you were. I just saw you and a gun." I said feeling rather awkward and really embarrassed.

"It's ok; we get that reaction a lot. Like I said, you called us a few days ago about a wolf problem near by. I'm just here to tell you me and about a half a dozen of my guys are patrolling the area for the day to keep them away." The ranger said.

"Ok, that's fine, thank you." I said.

"Well thank you for your time." The ranger said walking back to his car. I was about to shut the door when I suddenly remembered about the wolf and her pup a few days ago.

"If you did see a wolf, would you shoot it?" I yelled as he got to his car. "Only if it attacked us first. We protect the wildlife around here and the people living here as well."

"OK, once again thank you." He dipped his hat towards me, stepped in his car and drove down the road. I closed the door and turned to go back to the coach. As I did, Tony came down the stairs yawning and said.

"Morning, who was that at the door?" He asked

"Just a ranger, their going to patrol the area for today to keep the wolves back if they come to close." I replied.

"Ok what any breakfast yet?" He asked.

"Sure that'll be nice." I said. He went into the kitchen and started cooking some bacon. After about five minutes, he was finished, he put them in sandwiches and we both sat down to eat. Shortly after we finished Dean came done and a few seconds later so did Skye. "Morning guys" Me and Tony said in unison.

"Morning" Skye said yawning.

"There's some breakfast in the kitchen for you to, just heat it up" I said.

"Ok thanks." Dean replied as he and Skye walked like the living dead into the kitchen. I finish and looked out the window, the snow had melted over night and it was a nice sunny day. Dean and Skye came and sat down just as I got up.

"I think I might go for a run this morning."

"Ok, I think we'll just chill out around here today." He replied.

"Great, I won't be long" I said picking out some clothes from my suitcase and heading upstairs to change. I changed into a T-shirt and baggy cargo trousers, something that would keep me warm and dry off quickly if they got wet. I came downstairs and said goodbye to them.

"See ya later!" They said back together. I walked to the door and opened it. As I did I got that instinctual feeling again and turned to look at them again. They were laughing together about something. A tear ran down my cheek which I wiped away not knowing why I did that and went outside.

I ran for about 20 minutes passed the area where I encountered the wolf and its pup. It was a nice run, the sounds of the wind and trees, the smells of the flowers and damp grass. I was panting and lost in thought when suddenly, it was broken by the ear splitting crack of a gun. My eyes widened and my ears picked up in saying it came from my right about 50 metres away. I had an adrenaline rush and sprinted in the direction it came from. I arrived at the edge of a clearing about 40ft by 40ft big and saw a man in uniform and cowboy hat. _"Ranger"_ I thought. He wasn't the same one as this morning, must be another one. I looked to where he was looking and in the centre of the clearing was the body of a wolf. I stood in the tree line of the clearing un-noticed by the ranger. He walked up to the wolf and started nudging it with his foot. It let out a slight whimper and the ranger immediately jumped back pointing his gun at his head. I suddenly found myself sprinting faster then ever across the clearing. I then dove in front of the wolf just as the gun was fired. I let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

I lay there for a while with a huge pain in my side. I heard footsteps getting quieter so I presumed the ranger ran off, to get help or out of freight for what he did, I didn't know. I lay on my side knowing what was about to happen. I look down at the wound and blood was pouring out and forming a small puddle beside me. I looked up and saw the body of the wolf, it lay 2ft away, and I recognised it. It had light brown tawny fur with a white chest, belly and legs. It was the mother wolf I was a few days ago! Its eyes slowly opened and looked at me. She didn't move her head just her eyes. She was still slightly whimpering so I moved my hand up to her face and started rubbing her cheek, trying to comfort her. She accepted it and we lay there looking into each others eyes waiting for what was to come. "Shh, it's ok, I'm scared to. We'll go together." I said whispering with short raspy breaths. She once again nodded ever so slightly as if she understood me and just went back looking into my eyes as I did to her. We lay for a few more moments before everything started getting blurry and the pain started to increase. She started whimpering again so with my last breathe still stroking her I spoke. "See you in a bit." And with that everything faded to black and quiet.


	5. Chapter 5: Prophecies

Chapter 5: Prophecies

**Scott's P.O.V**

Everything was dark, so dark I felt claustrophobic. I called out but no-one answered. It was like that for a few moments when suddenly it all went bright, like someone turning on the lights. I was almost blinded by the intense light so I clenched my eyes tight shut and covered them. I slowly allowed them to adjust and clear before seeing where I was. I was in the centre of a huge, circle clearing, about 40ft in diameter. I looked around the edge of the clearing and it was surrounded by a towering thick white and light grey mist, slowly revolving around the clearing. I walked around not seeing anybody or anything, just white and grey. I yelled louder hoping to get a response but still, no-one answered. I turned to face the centre of the clearing and saw a body lying there. "Hey! HEY! You ok!" I yelled running over to check on him. _"That wasn't there before."_ I thought as I ran. I kneeled down and suddenly reeled back gasping and falling to the ground and shock and freight. It was me!

I was kneeling down for about 2 minutes before I leant forward to have a closer look. I saw a bullet wound and a big blood stain covering most of the side and stomach of the corpse; I looked down to my side to see the same thing. "_That's right; I was shot saving that wolf. That means... I died."_ I sat back onto my heels looking down to the ground silently weeping to myself. After a few moments, I looked up again at my body but just behind it, there was the body of a wolf. _"That wasn't there before either."_ I wiped the tears away and stepped over my body and sat behind the corpse of the wolf. _"She's beautiful"_ I thought to myself. She really was, even with a bullet wound in her side. Her tawny fur was shining slightly reflecting the bright light coming from wherever we were. Her amber eyes with no sparkle in them. I sat back onto my heels looking down at the wolf still weeping to myself, tears streaking down my face. I started stroking her whilst admiring her beauty "I so sorry this happened to you" I said to her.

"Thank you" A female voice said. I look up and sitting behind my body was the same wolf.

I sat there knowing she couldn't harm me anymore seeing as I was dead anyway. I was though shocked by what I just heard. "Di... Did you just talk?" I asked

"Yes, I did." she replied with a small smile on her face. I guessed she was amused by my reaction. This was incredible, her mouth was moving and words were coming out.

"Have you always been able to talk?" I asked her

"No, I couldn't understand humans before, I guess this is something that happens after, you know." She said looking a little sad. I nodded in agreement.

"Thank you for what?" I asked.

"For trying to save me, even though it cost you your life." she said thankfully.

"Well, I didn't realize I was, until I jumped in front of the gun. I'm glad I did though, even if we both died." I said.

"No human has ever done something like that before; I knew there was something about you when I first saw you." She said with a slightly larger smile.

"Have we met?" I asked a little confused.

"Yes, you fell outside my den a few days ago." I thought back to that day and said with a smile.

"That was you?!" I exclaimed in awe.

"Yes it was." She said giggling a bit.

"If you don't mind me asking, why didn't you attack me that day?" She thought for a moment before saying.

"I don't now. There was something about you that stopped me from attacking you, it didn't feel right."

"Well thanks, I'm glad you didn't." I said chuckling a little as well as her. "Wait if that was you, what about your pup, what will happen to it?" She looked down to the ground, her eyes starting to fill with water. I got up and walked around our bodies and sat down beside her.

"I don't know." she said staring to tear up.

"Do you mind?" I asked opening my arms to her. She shook her head and shuffled closer to me leaning against me crying into my chest. I wrapped my arms around her hugging her.

"That's why I died; I was protecting her from the hunter. I told her to run back to the den. But she tripped, so I hid her under a log and said if anything happened to me to run home. She saw the whole thing!" She said weeping into my chest. She cried for an about 2 minutes and I accepted it and stroked her back to try and calm her noticing the bullet wound in her side. In that time nothing happened or changed around us.

"Well, I can't say that I've ever in my life hugged a wolf before. Well, afterlife anyway." I said laughing a bit, she sniffed and giggled a bit too and said.

"Likewise." After a few moments she pulled back and I let go not wanting to stop her. She sniffed and wiped away her tears with her paw. "I don't know what will happen to her." She said calmer.

"It's ok, I'm sure your pack will find her." I said trying not to get her to give her hopes up.

"No, I'm a lone wolf; I haven't been in a pack for nearly eight months now."

"Oh, I'm sorry" I said.

"Don't be, life was better when I left." She said with a smile and wiping her tears away.

We sat talking for about 30 minutes about each others life. She told me how her mate left her when she became pregnant amongst other things and I told her how I never knew my parents and life growing up in care.

Shortly after she looked down slightly as if she was thinking about something. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open, a smile grew on her face and tail wagging. She lifted her head, "What do you know about prophecies?" she blurted out completely randomly.

"Err. Nothing, why?" I said a little confuse to the sudden change of subject.

"I think I know why I didn't attack you a few days ago." I tilted my head to the side intrigued to what she had to say.

"Go ahead; I'd like to know that it wasn't just a feeling that stopped you killing me." I said laughing a little. She giggled and continued.

"Wolves from this area live a by a prophecy, one that says that a wolf and human shall become one and be given special powers to protect both species."

"OK, but where's this going." I asked.

"I was getting there." She said "For this to happen the human needs to willingly give its life for a wolf and the wolf needs to witness a wolf willingly sacrifice itself from them. The human would shortly after be reborn and given these powers as well as the wolf that witnessed it. The human would be given the power to move objects with its mind, whilst the wolf could heal anything with a touch of its paw as well as the ability to control the winds around it. Both would have the ability to communicate with their minds as well. Both their eyes would change colour to a bright, pulsing, fluorescent green when they feel threatened or when they use their powers." She finished and I just looked at her giving a really confused face.

"That's nice to hear but why are you saying that?" I asked.

"Well think about it. You willingly gave your life to try and save me, and I willingly gave my life for my daughter who saw the whole thing." I thought over what she said, and then it hit me. I looked up at her with wide eyes and a huge smile; she gave me the same look, tail wagging furiously.

"You mean, I'm the one Prophecy spoke of?!" I said asked yelling.

"Yep and that makes my daughter the other part of it." She said sounding really proud. I sat there placing a hand on my forehead trying to process everything. I was in disbelief taking short, quick breaths. That then changed when an obvious thing hit me.

"Well, I died so how can that be?" I said looking down. She smiled and said.

"Remember what I said, the human gets reborn and is given these powers." I was overwhelmed with happiness, as was she. I jumped up shouting.

"I'm gunna live!" She stood up watching me, slightly amused. I turned to look at her and then something hit me like a brick in the face.

"But that means you'll still die. What about your pup?" She walked a little closer to me and I knelt down coming face to face with her.

"She'll have you know." She said sitting back down and placing a paw on my chest.

"I grew up without a mother or a father; I don't want her to suffer the same as I did!" I said nearly shouting at her. She shuffled closer pulling me into a hug.

"I know, but her life will be better now. She's only seven months old and still has the rest of her life to live." She pulled her head away still hugging me and continued. "You'll never replace me as a parent, but I want you to be with her forever and protect her from anything. That is my last wish." There was a slight rumbling sound and we both looked at the edge of the clearing to see the mist slowly closing in on us. She pulled me tighter and put her head over my shoulder as I did her. "It's time" She whispered in my ear.

"Thank you, for everything. I just wish you could take my place." I said back

"No!" She barked back pulling her head back, still not letting go. "It was destined that you died and lived again, and I just died. That's how it was supposed to be." She put her head back over my shoulder. I looked at the ever nearing mist that only had about 15ft left before it hit us. "Tell my daughter I'll always be watching over her, and will be with her forever. All she has to do is think of me and I'll be there. The same goes for you." She said starting to tear up again.

"I will." I replied tearing up as well.

6ft left. "I never got you or your daughter's name." I asked pulling back again. She smiled and said.

"It's Sarah, my daughter is Rosie." She said softly.

"Well Sarah, I'm Scott, and I'm glad I jumped in front of that gun. I couldn't think of a better way to die then for a beautiful wolf like you. I'll never forget you." She licked my cheek with tears starting to fall from her eyes and put her head back over my shoulder; I kissed her cheek and put my head over hers feeling my tears streaming down my face.

"See you later." She whispered just as the mist hit us. There was a bright white flash of light as it enclosed around us. I shot my eyes open to see another bright light.


	6. Chapter 6: Realization and Goodbyes

Chapter 6: Realisation and Goodbyes.

**Scott's P.O.V**

My eyes shoot open; I was instantly blinded by another bright light, I pulled my hand up to my eyes to cover them. Eventually they adjusted so I just let my hand fall back to my side. I looked around still lying down to see I'm back in the clearing. _"It worked."_ I thought. I sat up quickly looking around and putting my hands my chest and feeling just to check that wasn't a dream. I looked down to see a big pile of blood on the floor and covering my side and stomach. I looked down to my right to see the body of Sarah; my eye's instantly started to fill with water. I leant over to her body, wrapped my arms around her to lift her into my arms and whispered in her ear "Thank you." I gently placed her back down and tried to remember what happened. After a few moments I understood everything, I was still in shock from what happened, I was shot, died, was told I now have powers and now I'm alive.

I looked back down to inspect the bullet wound, It was still there, open and bleeding. _"How's that possible"_ I thought. I was bleeding heavily but it didn't hurt. "I need to deal with this." I said to myself." I remembered what Sarah said, _"The wolf that witnesses the sacrifice will be given the power to heal any wound."_ I needed to find her. She also said _"My daughter hid under a log and saw the whole thing, I told her to run home if anything happened to me."_ I stood up and looked around for this log. Off the side edge of a clearing was a log with a large hole in it, big enough for a small wolf to fit in. I stood up and walked over to the log, I looked inside and there was nothing in it. "Damn" I say aloud. Wait she was told to run home, I need to get there! I looked back to Sarah's body _"I can't just leave her there"_ I thought. I looked back to the hole and got an idea. I walked up to her body, gently picking her up, I then carried her over to the hole and put her inside it and covered it over so nothing found her. I thought this would be best so Rosie and I could bury her together if I found her, it's the least I could do for all she did for me. I walked back to the middle of the clearing and tried to retrace my steps. I looked back to where I was lying and the direction the Ranger ran off in. "He ran off behind me" I said pointing in that direction "So I came in from that way" I said looking down towards where the log was. "Rosie was right there!" I said chuckling a bit. I took off running down the rough trail to find her.

As I was running something came to mind, it made me stop in my tracks. I looked at my watch to see it was 3:30pm. I was out for nearly 6 hours. "The others will be worried about me." I said to myself. To others this would seem bad but to me this was perfect. I have a chance for a new life. I could live out here. Sarah wanted me to look after Rosie and a wolf wouldn't last long in the city. Plus no more problems at school, no more check ups from ken, this was perfect! Tony, Skye and Dean will find the clearing and all the blood left behind and it would look as though I was attacked by something. Ah... They would miss me though; I can't just leave them and let them think I was dead. But I had Rosie to think about, and I can't exactly tell them what happened to me as they'll think I've gone mad. They'll get over my death in a few months; they will lead normal happy lives. I decided that my promise to Sarah came first. I left that thought there and continued running in hoping I was going in the right direction.

I ran, and ran, and ran and suddenly fell. I fell about 6ft and landed in a bush, cushioning my fall, not that much though, it still hurt a lot. I crawled out groaning in pain. Eventually I pulled myself up and backed up against a large rock. I checked myself over for any wounds. None turned up apart for the still flowing bullet wound. _"I need to find her fast."_ I thought. I wasn't sure why I wasn't dead, I was bleeding a lot but felt fine. I looked back up and in front of me to see a small cave. My jaw dropped. I looked at the entrance to the cave and saw the bone scraps from when I was last here, then up to see the small 6ft cliff I fell down, again. _"I found it."_ I thought with a smile on my face. I stood up groaning from the pain of falling and made my way over to the entrance. As I got closer I could hear crying coming from inside. I walked up to the entrance and peered into the darkness, I could still hear crying, I knew who it was. I let my eyes adjust to the darkness and saw a small grey object in the back of the den. "Rosie?" I asked quietly the sound of my voice echoing slightly. The crying stopped and the grey object quickly darted behind a rock inside the den. "Don't be afraid Rosie; I won't hurt you." I said into the darkness. There was a slight shuffling sound and a voice that asked.

"Who are you, and how can I understand you?" She asked scared at the sight of the human I guessed.

"My names Scott and I was with your mother when she died, you might remember me." I replied in a gently tone. She peeked round the corner slightly.

"I recognise you; you were shot by that hunter." She said sounding little more confident

"Yes I was and I was trying to save your mother. Can you come outside? I can't see very well in here." I asked she hid behind the rock again and started whimpering "Don't be afraid I'm not going to hurt you, I just want to talk. I'll wait outside, when you're ready come on out." I turned around and walked back outside and sat on top of the large rock.

I sat there for a few minutes before I heard shuffling and tapping coming from the den. I looked up to see Rosie slowly making her way out, tail in-between her legs due to being nervous. She had marks going down her check from where had been crying all day. She cautiously padded up to me but stopped about 6ft away. I got off the rock and knelt down coming to her height. She looked amazing! Her Amber eyes and the brown parts which she got from her mother, and her grey and sliver fur which I could only guess she got from her father. The tips of her ears and tail were slightly tawny brown as well as a small part of her sides and legs. She had a good mixture of her mother and father and she looked stunning.

I looked at her before saying "I'm sorry about your mother Rosie."

"How do you know my name?" she asked back in a shaky with tears still in her eyes. Her voice was that of a 14 year old girl, so she was very young.

"I was with your mom when she died and as you can see I was shot too." I said lifting my shirt to reveal the wound. She looked at me and pulled her head back in disgust. I could blame her; it was pretty disgusting with the amount of blood coming out.

"Why aren't you dead?" She asked a little confused.

"Your mother, that's why." She took a step towards me and bellowed.

"My moms' dead! How could she help you?"

"I know you saw what happened, I was trying to save her from the ranger but ended up getting shot in the first place." I told her.

"That still doesn't explain it!" She replied.

"Listen" I said shuffling a little closer and sitting back onto my heels. She also sat down obviously feeling she could trust me a little more. "I was shot, and died..." I then went though everything that happened from being shot, meeting her mother, talking with her, the prophecy, our powers, the promise I made Sarah, waking up and coming here. She looked at me considering whether or not to believe me. After a few moments she looked at me in the eyes and said.

"Ok, if I were to believe you, why did you come here?"

"Your mom made me promise to look after you. I lived my life without any parents or anyone to look after me and I don't want you to suffer as I did. And I need your help." I said. She looked at me tilting her head a little.

"Help with what?"

"The wolf has the power to heal and as you can see I'm bleeding and it won't stop. If you can heal me, it will prove I'm not crazy or dreaming and this really did happen, and is happening to us." She looked at me to see if I was lying in some way.

"Ok let's try, but If you try anything, I will stop at nothing to rip your throat out. Got it?" she said. I smiled and said.

"You can trust me." She stood up and cautiously walked up to me, stopped and sat back down. I lifted my shirt to reveal the wound; she turned her head away quickly as soon as I did. She then took a deep breath and turned back and placed a paw on it. We waited, and waited, and waited. Nothing happened.

"I knew you were lying!" she shouted still with her paw on my wound.

"I'm not; all this really happened I swear." I said pleading.

"My mom is dead! Or I'm just dreaming and none of this really happened!" She said starting to tear up.

"Err. Y...Yo... Your eyes." I said stuttering in fear and pointing to her eyes.

"What?" She said pulling a confused face. Suddenly there was a rush of pain that shot through my body starting from my side, It wasn't that painful, but enough to make me wince a little. We both looked at the wound and watched it slowly drew the blood back inside the wound and sealed itself shut not leaving a scratch. She gasped and stood up staring at the wound then at her paw, then back to me, then her. "How did I do that?!" She said in shock.

"Well looks like you're mother was right. Thanks" I said I disbelief myself.

"Err, anytime." She replied still staring wide eyed at her paw. I don't know what she did but I felt great!

"You may want to look at your eyes." I said.

"Why?" she asked turning back at me and placing her paw back on the ground. When she did her jaw dropped and she let out a gasp.

"What!" I said feeling my face.

"Your eyes, there glowing green." She said.

"So are yours," I replied. She then ran to the left and down towards the valley, I followed her trying to keep up. I found her by the side of a river looking into it, so I walked up beside her and looked in as well seeing my reflection. "Whoa." We both said. Our eyes had gone a bright florescent green slowly swirling around our pupils. "Well, your mother was right I guess." I said not taking my eyes away from my refection.

"I guess" She said. After a few moments, they went back to their normal colour. We sat back down and looked at each other in complete silence. "I don't know what to say." I said breaking the silence.

"Me neither." She said.

"Do you trust me now?" I asked hope she does. She looked at me and a smile grew on her face.

"Yeah sure, why not." She replied with a smile.

"Must be triggered by love" She looked at me and said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you were thinking about your mom when it happened. I guess when either one of us uses it both our eye's light up."

"This is incredible!" She said. I noticed it was starting to get dark and after a few moments of silence, I remembered about Sarah.

"Listen, when I woke up I hid your mom's body. I thought if I found you, you should be there when I bury her." She started to tear up and replied

"Thank you, I'd like that."

"Ok, let's go." We walked side by side past the den and back to the clearing. We were a little on edge when we arrived as we didn't know if someone was there or if a predator found Sarah's body. Sure enough we found bear tracks in the clearing and Rosie could smell it, I also saw several human footprints. I guessed that they belonged to Skye, Tony and Dean. They must have found the blood and bear tracks. We walked over to the log and I was about to move the branches out of the way when I stopped and turned back to Rosie and said.

"You might want to look away." She nodded and did so. I moved the branches and pulled her out and then took of my jumper and wrapped her up in it the best I could. I then nudged Rosie with my foot and asked her where to bury her. She said she knew of a place she liked to visit so we headed off in that direction.

We arrived about 20 minutes later to a small clearing next to a cliff with a waterfall with a large pond type thing with a small river leading out of it. Around the edge of the water was flat rock where flowers of all different types and colours surrounded the edge of the rock. Rosie motioned to the side of the waterfall that looked perfect. I set her body down and started to dig with my hands. Thankfully the dirt was soft due to it being moist from the waterfall. Rosie sat beside her mother weeping whilst I dug, It took a while and after about 40 minutes it was ready. I stood up and walked back over to Rosie who had fallen asleep I nudged her awake and quietly said.

"Rosie, it's time." She nodded and started crying again.

"Can I just have a minute?" She said in-between sobs.

"Of course." I walked away leaving her for a moment. I heard her call my name after a few minutes, I walked back to her and she nodded to say she was done. I picked Sarah's body up and gently placed her in the hole. Rosie sat by the edge of the grave sobbing to herself while I filled it. When I was done I sat down beside her and put my arm around her. She rested her head on my shoulder not crying as loud.

"Thank you." She said.

"It's not a problem." I said with tears coming down my face as well. We sat there for a while when she looked at the black sky.

"It's dark; we should be heading to bed." I nodded and said.

"Yeah, but there's one thing I'd like to do first.

"Want me to come with you?" She asked.

"Sure that would be nice. We can get to know and trust each other a little more." We got up and walked away.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

We walked for about 15 minutes and arrived to a building, one of those places where humans lived in. We stood in the tree line to the side of the building; there were 2 of those things they go inside and make horrid loud noises to move faster in outside the front of the human den with blue and red flashing lights on the top. We sat on the ground and watched what was happening. "What are those things you go in that move?" I asked. He smiled and said.

"They're called cars. They help us get around quicker." That made sense; Humans couldn't run very fast anyway. After a couple of minutes the building door opened and 4 men wearing the same clothes came outside three of them went into their "Cars" but the other one stopped just outside. Two boys and one girl humans came outside and stood chatting to the man. One of the males had his arm around the female whilst she was crying. The boys were as well, just not as much. The man put something on his head and got back into his car and they all drove off. The other three humans walked back inside to door and inside.

"Come on." Scott said. So we got up and moved around the other side to the house staying behind the tree line.

"Who were those humans in the house?" I asked.

"They're my friends." He said quietly and almost crying.

"Then why don't you go to them, they look upset." He then told me about that he decided, that he was going to live out here so he could keep his promise he made to mom and so we could learn to control our powers. We stopped on the other side of the house and there was a big window in the side of it. We could see the humans inside talking and crying. We sat about 35ft away watching them when Scott said.

"The girl is called Skye, and the other two are Tony and Dean." He said pointing to each of them. "I will miss them. But they will get over me."

"I know why their crying because they think they lost you, but I still don't understand." I said. He took a deep breath, trying not to cry and said.

"Well they must have gone out looking for me and then found the clearing where me and your mom died, saw the blood and bear tracks and thought I was killed and eaten by it. I can probably guess it wouldn't be a nice way to die" I looked back to the house to see them getting up and moving away from the window. "Probably going to bed now." He said quietly. I shuffled closer to him and leant against him; he then put his arm around me and started to cry, I embraced the hug and let him cry over my shoulder.

"Well I can't say I've ever hugged a human before." I said giggling hoping to cheer him up. It must have worked because he giggled a bit and said.

"I said the exact say thing to your mom and she said the same to me." I laughed a little and then felt him pull back. We both looked back at the house to see the girl standing at the window looking in our direction. We both froze hoping she hadn't seen us. Thankfully she didn't and turned away, shortly after, the lights turned off. We breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to look at him and asked.

"Shall we get going?" He looked at me and nodded, so we both got up and walked away. As we were walking, a cold breezed blow past me and a question popped to mind. "Where are you sleeping tonight?" I asked.

"I never thought of that. I'll find some cave somewhere and sleep there probably." He said looking down at me.

"Well It gets pretty cold out here during the night and seeing as mom isn't around anymore to keep me warm, would you like to sleep in the den with me. We could keep each other warm?" I said hoping he didn't mind, I really didn't fancy freezing tonight.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Course I'm sure, I'm pretty sure you don't want to freeze as much as me. Besides, I don't think I could on my own." I said with a slight laugh.

"Ok thanks." He said with a smile we walked to the back of the den and I lay down on my side, he sat next to me looking a little odd.

"What's wrong?" I said looking up at him.

"Nothing, this it just... A little awkward." He said. I have to admit it did feel a little weird.

"Well don't worry, come lay down behind me, it's just for warmth after all." I said pointing my paw beside me. He shuffled behind me and laid down resting his head on the floor. A cold breeze blew into the den making me shiver. "Do you mind?" I asked as I shuffled closer until my back was against is chest for warmth.

"No not at all." He said as he put his arm around me to keep me there. "Tomorrow when my friends leave, I'll sneak in and get my wallet, and then I can go buy some stuff so we don't have to sleep like this every night." He said.

"Ok, I don't mind though, it feels like just as though mom was still there." I said back.

"Well either way, we're going to need some stuff if we're gonna live out here."

"Ok" I said back. I let out a sigh of exhaustion as did he.

"Goodnight" he whispered into my ear.

"Goodnight" I whispered back laughing slightly. And just like that we fell asleep in each others warm embrace.


	7. Chapter 7: Having Fun With Telepathy

Chapter 7: Having Fun with Telepathy

**Scott's P.O.V**

I was woken up by a cold breeze that blew through the den; I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times to clear my vision. I looked around remembering that I slept in Rosie's den, I looked down to see her curled in a ball with her tail covering her face. I couldn't help but noticed she was closer to me then she was before we fell asleep, _"Must have gotten cold last night." _I thought. My eyes wondered to the entrance of the den and saw there was little light outside, must still be early. I slowly got up careful not to wake her, and went outside. I stretched my aching muscles, it wasn't that comfortable last night sleeping on a dirt floor but I did get a fairly good sleep. I sat back against the den entrance wall watching the sun start to come over the mountains through a gap in the trees.

I sat there for about 5 minutes when I heard Rosie stirring in her sleep; it then stopped followed by a tapping sound. _"Must be awake"_ I thought.

"Yeah I am." She said back. I turned to look at her and said with a confused look.

"What did you say?"

"You said I must be awake, I am now." She said.

"I didn't say anything; I thought you were awa... Hold on. Did you just hear my thoughts?" I said astounded that she did. She looked at me tilting her head.

"I don't know, I might have." She replied with a confused but excited smile.

"Try it again" I said smiling and shuffling around to face her. She sat down right in front of me and stared straight into my eyes. After a while she said.

"Nope nothing, you try. What am I thinking?" She said with a sly smile. I looked her into her amber eyes when I heard a voice in my head.

"_I need the little girl's room"_ I chuckled and said using my mind.

"_Well don't let me stop you."_ She started laughing and said with her voice.

"That's amazing; you'll have to teach me that when I get back".

Where are you going?" I asked a little confused.

"I was being serious, back in a mo." She said before walking away. She went behind the den and out of sight whilst I sat there thinking about what just happened. She came back a few seconds later and said.

"Ok show me how you do that." I smiled and turned to face her.

"Ok, focus on me and reach your mind out to mine. I'll think of something and you guess what I'm saying." She looked me in the eyes for a few moments before reeling back and laughing. I did the same guessing she heard what I thought. "So what did you hear?"

"_Well, I heard that you think we could have some fun with this." _She said with her mind.

_"Exactly"_ I said back.

"_This so much fun!" _She said still using her mind but laughing with her voice.

_"I know!"_ I replied back laughing as well.

After a few moments of laughing and messing about using this newly discovered ability, we decided to stop and talk normally. I broke the silence and said "I need to get my wallet from my bag back at the cabin. That way I can go into town and get some things to live out here with, want to come?"

"Yeah, sure. We can get to know one another." She said back. We got up and headed to the cabin. I was a little reluctant in going back as I feared they'd either be awake or they'd hear me, I hoped they were still asleep. We arrived at the cabin but stayed back in the tree line, we looked through the window to see the curtains shut. "Must be still asleep." Rosie said.

"I don't know, I can't tell. Wait I have an idea, we can try and read their thoughts, we'd hear them if they were awake wouldn't we?" I questioned.

"I suppose, Good idea." We moved up to the cabin and leant against the front door.

"Ready?" I asked her. She nodded and said through her mind.

"_Ready."_ We scanned through the house using our minds and came up with nothing.

"Ok I think their still asleep, but keep using your mind to talk, I don't want to wake them." I said whispering

"Ok" She whispered back.

I slowly opened the door and crept in shortly followed by Rosie. We walked into the living room to where the couch was only to find my bag wasn't there. _"Where is it?"_ I thought aloud, aggravated that it wasn't here.

"_I think I can find it."_ She started to sniff me so I asked.

"_What are doing?"_

"_Smelling you so I can pick up the scent of your wallet." _She replied taking big whiffs of my leg.

"_Ok, good idea." _A moment later she started to smell the air and ground.

"_Was your bag here?" _She said looking up at me.

"_Yeah it was." _She started to move around the room until she unfortunately followed her nose to the stairs. She stopped at the bottom and looked up them and then back to me with a nervous expression on her face. _"They took it up there"_

"_Damn!" _I shouted._ "Ok we'll go up, but quietly, we can't wake them." _I said. She nodded and we slowly made our way upstairs. She started to smell the air again and we made our way along the corridor until we came to a door. _"Crap! That's Tony's room." _I shouted.

"_We'll have to go in." _Rosie said looking up at me. I nodded and slowly pushed the door open. I opened it a little way and peeked in to see him still asleep. I was about to walk in when Rosie stopped pointed to the floor and it was covered in clothes and god knows what else, we'd make too much noise going in there and unfortunately my bag was on the other side of the room.

"_How will we get it?" _I asked looking across the room_._

"_I could get it; I have paws so I wouldn't step on anything." _Rosie said. I looked down at her and back to the room, there wasn't really any other option. I nodded and opened the door a little more to let her in.

"_Just be careful" _I said worried we'd be caught.

"_I will". _She replied back. She carefully made her way across the room successfully and got to my case.

"_You need to open it. There's a zip on the side of the bag, bite it and pull it across the bag and then flip the top open."_

"_Ok" _She said back. She did as I said and opened the bag. She rummaged around using her muzzle before lifting her head up with my wallet in her mouth. I smiled and said.

"_Brilliant, now get over here, carefully." _She started to walk towards me but stood on a crisp packet that made a loud rustling sound. She fell to the floor and I reached my hand out in some attempt to do something. As I did, a jumper that was on the corner of the bed lifted itself off and flew across the room and landed on top of Rosie and covering her, I then closed the door as much as possible and stood still. Tony sat up half asleep and looked around the room. I could see him through the small gap and Rosie under the jumper, her eyes glowing green, I guessed mine were too. _"Don't move." _I said.

"_What do you think I'm doing?" _She said back and stating the obvious. Tony looked around and then fell back down falling back to sleep.

"_Ok, come on." _I said. She lifted herself off the ground and walked back over to me. I took the wallet out of her mouth and said_ "That was close." _She laughed.

"_Yeah, too close." _She replied with a sigh of relief_._

"_Ok, let's get out here." _I said. She made her way back down the stairs, but I stopped and looked back through the gap at Tony. A tear found its way out of my eye and ran down my cheek. I closed the door and went downstairs to see Rosie by the door waiting for me. She saw me and nodded knowing why I was upset. I turned back to look up the stairs_ "Bye guys_." I said to myself. Suddenly, there were multiple thuds and bumps. Damn! I must have thinking too loudly, I was thinking about them after all, I still don't know how this works or what potential we could go with it. I ran to the door, opened it and made for the trees; Rosie beat me there seeing as she was faster. We hid behind a rock and peeked over it to see Dean opening the curtains and Tony and Skye sitting on the couch. They were talking but we couldn't hear obviously seeing as how far away we were. "Ok, let's get out of here." I said normally.

We walked back to the den and sat down outside, our eyes had returned to normal. We sat there when Rosie broke the silence and said. "Why did our eyes change? We didn't use our powers."

"I don't know, I guess they change when we feel threatened or scared as well." I said.

"Must do." She said, but then continued by saying. "Hold on. You did use your power. You moved that thing on top of me, if you hadn't he would have seen me." I thought for a moment and then replied.

"Oh, yeah, I guess I did." I said with a chuckle.

"How did you do that?" She said smiling.

"I don't know, it just happened, I'll have to learn how to use it."

"Well we could do that now. We're not doing anything." She said getting excited

"I need to go into the town not far from here and get some stuff. I can't survive out here like you wolves can." I said laughing a little at her reaction.

"Good point." She said laughing as well.

"We can do that tomorrow though." I said.

"Ok." She replied excited.

"Do you know a short cut to town? It's about 3 miles away by road, I'm sure there must be a shortcut though the valley." She thought for a minute before a smile grew on her face.

"Yeah I know a way; it's about a 30minute walk!" She replied smiling.

"Great! Let go." I said happy. We set off but ran most of the way; my stamina had taken a huge leap I noticed. _"Must be a little perk I got to keep up with Rosie."_ I thought. It was strange, I felt and knew I was running faster, although we ran all that way, i wasn't really out of breath much. Sure i liked to run, but know i loved it, it just made me feel so alive. We ran all the way there but stopped at the edge of the trees. "Ok you wait here; I don't think the people would react very well to seeing a wolf in town."

"Ok, just call me if you need any help." She replied.

"Will do" I said walking away.

I wondered around the town looking for a camping shop I needed to get a camp bed, sleeping bag, blanket and several other things. After five minutes of searching I found a little camping shop, I went in and it had all the stuff I needed. I got what I needed including a rucksack and some hiking boots; I went up to the counter and paid for all the items. I then left the shop but noticed another shop next door. It was a clothes shop; I'd need some clothes as wearing the same clothes would just be disgusting. I even noticed that I was still wearing the same clothes I was wearing when I was shot, they were covered in blood! I don't know how the guy at the counter didn't see. I quickly zipped up my jacket, went into the shop and bought enough clothes for a week; I'd be able to wash them in the nearby river. I left that shop and then went to back to Rosie. But I was stopped when I passed a gun shop. _"I think I might need a gun to protect myself while I learn how to use my powers."_ I thought. I then heard a faint whisper in my mind saying.

"_Good idea."_

"_Rosie is that you? Why are you whispering?" _I asked.

"_I'm not, why are you?"_ She said back. I thought for a moment and then replied.

"_Maybe it's because of how far away we are, must be getting out of range."_

"_Sounds like it, don't be too much longer."_

"_I won't."_ I walked into the gun shop and looked around. I wasn't sure what to get, a rifle would help with hunting, and shotgun would help if I was attacked by a bear. I turned and hanging on a wall was a bow. _"That's perfect."_ I thought. It would be good for hunting, its quiet so no-one will hear it and I can use the arrows as a knife to attack anything that attacks me, plus I can reuse the arrows. I walked up to it and picked it up off the wall. It's had a little bit of weight to it but felt good. I purchased the bow along with about 10 arrows. The gunsmith reached under his desk and pulled out a quiver. He was an old man, about 65 I'd say, he said.

"Buying a bow with 10 or more arrows gets you a quiver free of charge."

"Great thanks." I said taking it off the counter. I put the arrows in the quiver and then that in my rucksack along with the sleeping bag and boots. I now had a free hand to carry the camp bed in. I left once again thanking the gunsmith. I walked back to Rosie to find her lying there but with a small blood stain on her leg. I dropped the bed and rucksack and run up to her panicking and wanting answers. "What happened?"

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Scott just went off to get what he needed and left me in the trees. He thought it be best if I stayed here in case I got hurt or something. I laid down tapping my claws on the ground in boredom. I then heard a rustling behind me. I turned and saw a weasel bounding around a bush about 20ft behind me. My stomach rumbled in hunger seeing as I didn't have breakfast and it was now mid-morning. I turned around and lay flat on the ground, stalking the weasel. I then heard a small whisper in my head saying _"I think I might need a gun to protect myself while I learn how to use my powers." _I recognized it as the voice of Scott. I was still watching the weasel when a thought came to mind. If he got a gun he could help hunt for food. I stretched my mind out to him and replied.

"_Good idea."_

"_Rosie is that you? Why are you whispering?"_ He responded back immediately. I still had my eye on the weasel slowly closing the gap between it and me.

"_I'm not, why are you?" _I thought back. There was a moment of silence before he faintly said.

"_Maybe it's because of how far away we are, must be getting out of range."_

I thought a moment and said back. _"Sounds like it, don't be too much longer."_

"_I won't."_ He replied. I then snapped back into reality and was ready to pounce on the unsuspecting weasel. I then leapt at it and put my paws on it to stop it getting away. I bit into it but not before it gave me nice bite on my leg, and god did it hurt. I yelped in pain and quickly bit down on the weasels head and killed it instantly. I may be a 7 moon old pup, but I can certainly take care of myself. I sat back and looked at my leg, blood trickled down it. I the felt a rush of pain go through my leg. I yelped a little and watched to see the trickling blood flow back up and into my leg and the wound closed. It left a little blood stain in my fur. I looked closer to see that there was not a scratch.

"Now that's fast healing." I said to myself I looked back at the weasel and started to eat it. I finished after about four minutes seeing as I was rather hungry. I licked the blood off my muzzle and walked back to wait for Scott. A moment later he came around the corner and gasped at me. He dropped all his stuff and picked up my leg and said concerned "What happened?"

I went though everything that happened and showed him how I healed so quickly. He examined my leg and to his disbelief as well, there was no sign of a bite, only the blood stain. "Does this mean I can't die?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'd rather not find out. Your healing power must make you a fast healer as well, not indestructible." He said.

"Darn!" I exclaimed and giggling a bit. He laughed as well and went back and picked up his stuff.

"Ok shall we head back?" He asked.

"Ok let's go." I said turning around back into the woods. We talked about some pretty weird and random stuff on the way home. He talked about his life before and this thing called "School". A place everyone had to go at a young age to learn various things. He told me one of the things he learnt about was that once a long time ago there was a doctor named Liston, he once sawed a persons leg of so fast, he cut off his assistants fingers, I found that funny. I talked about growing up without a dad and mom told me I had his grey fur. But I never got to meet him. Scott told me he never met his parents either.

We arrived back at the den, and he went inside and put all his stuff at the back of it. I sat outside on top of the small cliff just outside our den, liking the feeling of the cool breeze and warm sun on my fur; I closed my eyes to enjoy the moment. He came out soon after and sat next to me enjoying the same feeling. "So, what does the weather get like around here?" He asked.

"Well, it's like this most of the year and it snows for about 3 months in the winter." I replied still with closed eyes.

"Sounds like fun" He said back.

"Not really, it gets pretty boring after a while. I've only seen snow once and it was fun to begin with but I got used to it." I said.

"Oh, well now I'm around maybe we could change that and have some fun." I opened my eyes, tail wagging and replied.

"I never thought of that, it could be fun!"

"Well for a seven month old pup, you're pretty tall." He said ruffling my head fur.

"I'm not fully grown yet, and I'm not a pup anymore!" I said laughing.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Rosie was telling me how she didn't feel very good a few days ago; she didn't know how she felt, just felt like utter crap. We were just gossiping for about and hour, and now I felt like I've know her all my life. She was just as crazy as me; she'd talk to thin air and have those insane moments, and do some really weird stuff. After a while, we returned too enjoy the feeling of the breeze and sun.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"_If only this feeling could be better."_ I thought.

"I got an idea" Scott said. I turned to him and said giggling

"Great, I can't even think of something and you hear it."

"I couldn't help it, I just did. We'll learn how to control it better in the future."

"Good point what was this idea." I asked intrigued.

"Just sit still and relax." He said. I closed my eyes again and just relaxed my mind. I then felt something, what ever it was it was in my head.

_What are you doing?"_ I asked him.

"_Trying to connect to your feelings, try and do the same to me, trust me."_ I listen to him and tried the same; I reached out to him and entered his mind, looking for his feelings. I found them and linked into it just as he did to me. I could feel everything he felt plus what I felt. It amplified everything we were feeling and it was amazing. We both sighed in pleasure. I laid down resting my head on my paws to savor the feeling.

After a few minutes the sun went behind a cloud making us cold and seeing as how everything we felt was amplified, at sent major shivers down both our spines, we interrupted the link and I looked up at him. "That was amazing" I said.

"I know, so peaceful. Bloody clouds." He said laughing, I did too. I looked up to where the sun was, it was just past its highest point in the sky, so it was around 1:30pm.

"We still have all day and its gonna get boring just sitting here. What shall we do?" I asked looking back up at him whilst sitting up. He thought for a moment then smiled.

"Why don't we go practice, we need to learn how to control our powers." I smiled and noticed my tail wagging furiously out of control.

"Someone's excited." He said.

"So are you" I replied with a sly smile.

"Stay out of my head." He said laughing.

"Any ideas where we can go? He asked. I thought for a moment, I looked out over the valley and saw a huge cliff on the other side; it was really nice up there and would be the perfect place. I turned to look at him but he wasn't there. I looked down the hill to see him running. "I know what you were thinking! Race you there!" He shouted back whilst still running.

"Hey no fair!" I shouted back taking off after him. I was surprised how quick he was moving, jumping over logs, using the trees to help him turn. I have to admit he was pretty fast.

We arrived at the top of the cliff and had a look around. "Perfect." We said in unison.


	8. Chapter 8: Training, Trust and SG

Chapter 8: Training, Trust and Spirit Guides

**Scott's P.O.V**

We arrived at the top of the cliff and boy was the view amazing. The cliff was situated at the end of the valley and you could see all the way down the length of it, all the way to the other side. It must have been well over 100ft high! We sat near the edge of it to rest after the race and take in the scenery. The sun was shining, the skies were clear, it was perfect. We sat panting and laughing. "How... Were you able to... Run like that? You moved with the grace... and agility of a wolf." Rosie asked out of breath.

"I don't know... Must be... Something that... Lets me keep up with you easier." I said in between breaths.

"That's good, no more head starts for you though." She said laughing.

"OK." I replied.

We rested for about 5 minutes before Rosie turn to me and said. "So, shall we do this?"

"Yeah ok, let's start with you; we need to figure out what triggers your healing."

"Ok" she said getting excited.

"What were you thinking about when you healed me yesterday?" I said shuffling round to face her.

"I don't know, i guess I was thinking of mom." She said looking down obviously upset. I put my hand on her shoulder and said.

"Well maybe it's that memory that activates it. We need to try it." She looked at me tilting her head in confusion. I looked around and found a large piece of flint, I picked it up and threw it at the stone ground smashing it into pieces, I then picked up a sharp piece and made a small cut in my arm. It hurt a little but not that much.

"Why did you do that!" she exclaimed gasping at what I did. "Well I have no wounds so I made one. Now come on, focus on that memory." She nodded and placed her paw on the wound. I winced in pain a little from her touch, but not that much. She tried and tried but it wouldn't work.

"I can't do it!" She said removing her paw and looking to the ground sounding upset.

"Ok we just need to think of another way. Maybe you need some motivation." She looked up at me looking more confused and said.

"What do you mean?" I took the flint and held it against my wrist. She knew what I was thinking but before she could react I slit my wrist, blood quickly flowing from the wound. I shouted in pain as she stood up not believing what I just did.

"Now come on, focus." I exclaimed in pain.

"I told you I can't do it" She said running to my aid and obviously scared. I looked her in the eye and said.

"Yes you can, believe you can and think of the love you and you mother have." I started to feel dizzy at this point and my vision was going blurry. She nodded, tears starting to flow from her eyes in freight. She placed a paw back on my blood soaked wrist, closed her eyes and focused. She took a deep breath; she moved her head up to look at me, still with closed eyes. She then shot them open and revealed to be green, pulsating and swirling magically. We both looked down and saw my blood draw itself back into the opening and the seal itself shut. My vision returned very quickly as I watched to see what was happening.

When it was done, she removed her paw and looked at where the wound came from, not a mark. I look into her glowing green eyes and said. "Thank you, I told you, you could do it." She then ran into my chest and wrapped her legs around me, embracing my in a hug.

"Don't do that again!" She shouted in anger and relief that I was ok.

"I won't." I said hugging her back. We stayed like that for a few moments until she pulled back. I wiped the tears from her eyes and checks, she sniffed said.

"Thank you. Now, it's your turn." She said with a smile. I was excited and said.

"Ok, but I really don't know how I'm going to do this." I said being truly honest.

"We'll find a way. Seeing as mine was based on an emotion, maybe yours is too. What were you thinking this morning when it happened?" I looked around trying to remember.

"I don't know, I was just scared that Tony would see us." Her ears perked up and she smiled

"Well that's it, it's fear that's causing yours; you need to think of a fearful memory." I thought for a moment trying to think of one.

"Ok, I think I have one." I said looking up with hope in my eyes.

"Ok, try and move the piece of flint." she said motioning her head towards the flint I held in my hand, I put it in between us and focused on my fearful memory. I figured i'd build up the pressure of that fear and picture it being throw at the flint. After a few seconds of trying, I gave up. "What were you thinking of?" She asked looking at me.

"In the care home, I was always fearful of my next beating from my housemates. I got used to though."

"Well, maybe because you overcame that fear it's not strong enough. Maybe you need a stronger, more fearful one." She said. I looked through my memories but came up with nothing.

"I can't think of one." I said.

"Ok maybe we can make one." She said looking around. She eyed the edge of the cliff; I followed her gaze trying to understand what she was thinking. She turned to me and said whilst getting up "How good are you at catching." I looked at her confused but then she gave me a sly smile and I knew instantly what she was planning.

"Don't you dare." Before I could grab her, she jumped over the edge of the cliff and fell. I ran to the edge and looked over watching her fall. I reached my hand out and to her and closed my eyes. When I opened them she was hanging in midair about 20ft down over the edge by nothing.

"Whatever you're doing don't stop!" She shouted up to me. I pictured her coming up, so as I did, so did she. As she came over the edge I spun her around and saw her green eyes, she was obviously scared but she must have had faith in me to know I'd catch her. I caught her in my arms, took a few steps back from the edge and fell to the ground crying with her tightly in my arms.

"Don't ever do that again!" I ordered her.

"Well you scared me, so I was getting even. I knew you could do it though." She said hugging me back. Eventually we pulled away but not letting go and she said with a smile.

"Now lift the rock" I smiled and turned towards to rock, I focused on her jumping and lifted not just the one rock, but all of the 7 smashed pieces. I looked back at into her pulsating green eyes and hugged her tightly again.

"Please promise me you won't do anything like that again. If your mom was here she'd kill me." She giggled and said.

"I promise, will you promise?"

"I will."

**Rosie' P.O.V**

After our little crying session we went back to the topic at hand. I noticed the rocks were still levitating and since they were sharp I thought it night be best to get rid of them. I nudged Scott's shoulder and pointed to them. He laughed and waved his towards the cliff edge and they threw themselves over the cliff. "Ok, it's your turn; your mom said you could manipulate the weather." He said. I pulled back giving him an excited look with perked ears and wide eyes.

"Really? That's cool."

"Indeed." He replied laughing. I let him go and tried to think of how to do this.

"I really don't now what to do here."

"Me neither." He said. Just then we heard a girly giggle coming from the trees behind us. We let each other go and got up ready for anything and waited. Nothing happened; we looked at each other and saw both our eyes were green again.

"_Any ideas?" _I asked him.

"_None, you?"_ He just shook his head. We cautiously walked to the tree line and looked into thick trees looking for any sign of movement. We waited, and waited but nothing moved or made a sound. Just as we turned to walk away, there it was again, but this time we saw a brown flash run from behind a tree and then disappear behind a bush. We instantly jumped through the hedges and ran after it. We got to the bush expecting it to be behind it, but it wasn't there. "_How's that possible"_ I thought. We looked around trying to spot it when Scott bellowed.

"There!" I looked to where he was pointing and saw the brown flash weaving in-between the trees and vanishing again.

"Come on!" I shouted taking off again. This kept happening, seeing it, chasing it, it disappear again, and so on. After about 7 minutes of chasing, we stopped and I turned to Scott and asked "What do you think it is?" He looked at me panting and said.

"I don't know, maybe it's trying to get us to follow it. But whatever it is, it's getting on my nerves."

"I agree. Maybe we should just leave it alone." I said but then a large tree branch came from out of nowhere and just as it was about to hit us, Scott extended his arms catching it using his power and threw it to the side.

"Good catch!" I said surprised he was able to do it.

"Thanks, where did it come from?" I asked.

"No idea" Was all he said.

"Did that thing throw it at us?" I asked scared of what it might throw next. But how, I highly doubt a human could it was that thick. He shrugged and said.

"Maybe" Just then we saw the brown flash and heard the giggle ahead of us. We didn't wait another second and took off after it; it wasn't getting away this time. We chased it until it disappeared behind a bush; we jumped over it ready to catch it but only to find a small 20ft circular clearing and the thing gone, again! I hit my paw on the ground in frustration and padded to the middle of the clearing to try and find a scent. I found nothing, no scent, no tracks, nothing; it was like it never even came through here.

"How's that possible?" I said to myself

"What's up?" I heard Scott ask. I told him there was nothing to show it came through here and he was just as astounded as me. We once again heard that giggle and spun around to find the source of it, we saw nothing but we both knew it was here. "Show yourself!" He bellowed with aggression and slight fear in his voice. We heard the laugh once more and turned and saw the outline of a wolf somehow sitting on a branch 8ft high in a tree. Its amber eyes watching us with a smile on its face. It had a slight glow around it and it looked slightly transparent.

"I see you kept your promise." The female voice said sweetly.

"What are you talking about, who are you!" Scott yelled at it. I took a few steps closer and looked at it closely and a word escaped my lips.

"Mom?" The figure then grinned wider and then quickly faded away and then the same voice again said.

"Hello sweetheart." We turned around and there she was, standing 5ft from us with a huge smile on her face, it was my mom! A tear leaked its way out of my eye and I weakly said

"How is this possible" She took some steps towards us and as she got closer the glow around her disappeared as well as her slight transparent look.

"All will be explained in time dear, now come here." She said opening her forepaws for a hug. I ran into her chest and I could feel her! Her fur, her warmth, it was like she was really here. She looked up at Scott and said with a giggle "Come here." I then felt his arms wrap around all of us as we all started to cry. We just hugged for what felt like hours but really it was only a few minutes, we pulled away and sat in front of each other. She turned to look at him and said with a smile. "It's good to see you again Scott. Thank you for keeping your promise."

"Err, no problem." Was all he could say.

"Mom, how is this possible?" I asked.

"Well, I told Scott just before he left to tell you that I'll be with you always and all you have to do is think of me and I'll be there. I've always been with you two, I've never left. When I died I was given a choice, to pass over or to stay and watch over you two. I chose to stay because I knew you two would need me. This is the first time that is has happened and seeing as you know nothing of the prophecy, you're going to need all the help you can get. I have been sent back as your Spirit Guide and I will never leave you." Tears started to form in my eyes again, mom then reached her paw out and wiped them away, feeling her touch again was amazing.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I said starting to cry. She pulled me into her and let me cry into her chest.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here now, but I can't stay for long." I pulled back when she that.

"Why?" I asked upset.

"Because my time in this world is over, I can't stay here too long." She said.

"I don't want you to go." I said still crying. She let me go and took a few steps back backwards. As she did her original glow and transparent look returned.

"I'm not going anywhere darling, just because you can't see me, doesn't mean I'm not there. I will come when you need me most." When she said that, I was starting fill with rage.

"But it's not fair! It wasn't your time! You were taken from me!" As I was shouting the wind started to pick up, but I never noticed this.

"Err, Rosie." Scott said nervously, but I took no notice of him either.

"We are still meant to be together, you're supposed to teach me about stuff. I need you to teach me how to use my powers!" I said still angry. All she did was smile and say.

"Your gifts are powered by emotions in memories, correct? Well that's what I'm doing, I'm giving you a memory to fuel your second gift to manipulate the winds, look." I looked around and the wind was incredibly strong. Anyone would have though a tornado was passing through.

"Calm down Rosie!" I heard Scott shout over the screeching winds. I started taking deep breaths to calm down, slowly as I did, the wind calmed down until it was nothing more then a slight breeze. I turned back to look at mom.

"See, I am teaching you, and I always will be." She said with a smile.

"When will I see you again?" I asked.

"I don't know. Just know that this won't be the last time you'll see me, and I'll always be with you. She then turned and padded up to Scott who knelt down to come to her height. Her physical form came back and she embraced him in a hug. She pulled away and said "Thank you for looking after her. I know you'll be a good guardian."

"To be honest, she's saved my life just as much as I've saved hers." He said laughing; she giggled and then walked backwards again. She let out a tear and then said.

"Good luck both of you." Then slowly faded away, leaving only us in the clearing.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Sarah had just gone leaving only us in the clearing. I felt happy knowing she was in a happy place and watching over us. I walked up to Rosie putting my hand on her shoulder and asked "Are you ok?" She looked up with a smile on her face and said.

"I'm ok, I'm glad she came, I'm happy to know she's always with us."

"So am I." I noticed it was getting dark so I suggested we headed home. She nodded and we walked out of the clearing. The walk home as really quiet but when we got to where we were practicing I shoved her, making her laugh and sped off down the hill. "Race you home!" I shouted back.

"Hey, no head starts!" she shouted back giving chase. We ran back to our den me winning again. "You got lucky; you can run faster now so that's no fair." She said laughing and panting. I just laughed and went inside to set up the bed. I put it in the corner of the den and set it up. I flicked off my shoes and sat on the edge, Rosie was watching me and I couldn't help but know what she was thinking.

"Come on then." I said smiling. She came over and climbed onto the bed, I got into the sleeping bag and she came and lay on my chest. I put the blanket over both of us to keep us warm and closed my eyes. "Hey." I whispered quietly.

"Hmm" was all that I got from her as a response.

"This is the best day of my life." She looked up at me and said with a large grin on her face.

"Me to." She lay back down while I stroked her back. We let out a sigh of exhaustion at the same time and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Goodbyes

Chapter 9: Goodbyes.

Two day's had past since Sarah's apparition came to Scott and Rosie. In that time they learnt a bit more about their powers, they learnt that the further away they are from each other, the weaker they become. Scott had started to learn how to use his bow and he was a natural, he picked it up very quickly, supernaturally quickly you might say. He also learnt that he can only pick up light objects with his telekinesis, but was slowly able to lift heavier objects as time passed by, lifting an object too heavy before he's ready results in a nose bleed. Picture it this way; it's like a muscle, stretch it too far and it will tear, but slowly working it out increases the strength of it. Rosie had learnt how to manipulate the wind to an advantage so she could blow objects back in blasts of air. Also like Scott, her healing gift at first could only heal small wounds, now she can heal larger cuts, but not that much of a difference; the incision Scott made in his wrist the other day was not that large, but still life threatening. They learnt how to control their eye colour changing more and could now flash and change them at will, but they'd still change if they were threatened or scared. The two had learnt a lot in the 4 days they'd know each other.

Yesterday they tried hunting together for the first time, they succeeded and brought down two full size caribou together, they cooked it on a fire which to Rosie's surprise made it taste even better. This was good seeing as when Scott went into town the previous day to buy food and a knife to cut up meat, he encountered posters put up of him. He guessed they were put there by Tony, Dean and Skye to try and find his body.

Speaking of those three, today was the day they'd be leaving to go home back to the city, Scott new this would be the last chance he'd get to see them, possibly ever! He asked Rosie if she didn't mind if he went and watch them leave on his own. She understood and happily agreed, this was something he wanted to do on his own. He took his bow and arrows with him just in case he had the chance to catch something to eat on the way back. He strapped the quiver to his back, then put the bow over his head and stuck his arm through and left. The walk to the cabin felt longer then normal, they always say time fly's by when you're having fun, Scott was sad, sad to know that he'd never see his friends again, but what really killed him inside is that he let them to think that he was dead. He felt really evil and twisted when he thought it over, if they found out he was still alive, would they be happy, or angry he did that too them. He knew nobody should have to go through something like losing friend or family member. He felt so bad he had to put them through that, but in a few months they'd forget about him, they'd stop mourning and continue with their lives. They'd get full jobs, get married even have children. Their feelings for him will have weakened and they'd carry on with their lives nether the less.

He arrived to see Dean and Tony walking in and out of the cabin carrying different bags and putting them in the cars. Skye was sitting on the steps of the porch, tears streaking down her face holding her hands to her mouth.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I was about 35ft away, hiding behind a tree trying to listen in on what they were saying, I couldn't hear what they were saying not that they were probably were. After about 10 minutes they all came out of the cabin and had one finally look around, Skye turned to the guys and said something too distinct to hear, they nodded and followed her. I watched to see what they were doing; they walked away from the cabin and into the woods. I discreetly followed them keeping a safe distance. _"Where are they going?"_ They walked through the trees; I was oblivious to where they were going. I didn't want to read their minds to find out in case I did something that got them suspicious. They were also my friends; I wanted to keep their minds to themselves.

As they walked Tony reached over to Skye and pulled her to his side. embracing under his arm. She leant her head on his shoulder and they continued walking. I had a rough idea to where they were going but I decided to wait and see where they went in order to confirm it.

They walked for another 20 minutes, still oblivious to my presence until they came to the clearing where I died. The three glumly walked over to the centre of the giant clearing and stood there looking at each other. I knew they were going to say a prayer or something. I felt I needed to do something to show them I was ok, but I couldn't just walk out there, or tell them telepathically. Then a thought hit me. I reached out my mind to Rosie who would have just been in range to hear to come and find me by the clearing. She replied saying _"I'll be there soon."_ I turned and watched my friends from behind a big tree in the shadows of the tree line. Dean then spoke up and said.

"I feel like we should say something." Tony and Skye both in tears nodded in agreement. Tony held out his hands to the two which they both took hold to form a circle.

Dean then said clearly and humbly "Dear god, we lost a friend in this place, we don't know why you took him from us, but we can only say you had your reasons. I hope that those reasons were not for anything bad he's done. He was a good person with a pure soul. Please protect that soul." He finished with tears welling up in his eyes.

"That was beautiful." A voice said behind me. I didn't need to turn to know it was Rosie. She came to my side and asked "What are they doing here?"

"There saying their goodbyes to me before they leave." I said welling up.

"Ok, I understand that, but why did you need me?" She asked curious. I looked down at her and whispered.

"I feel like they need to know that I can hear them and that I am happy. I was wondering when I say, could you make the wind pick up to give them the sign." All she did was nod in understanding. Just then Tony started.

"I've known Scott for 14 years now, I met him in primary school and we've been together since. I felt like he was my brother and I hope that he did to." Of course I did. I felt like they were all my family, the closest I had to one. "Family protect one another and seeing as I'm not with him I ask that you do for me." I gave Rosie a slight nudge and she then hid behind the tree more to cover her glowing eyes as that would give her away and then increased the wind speed slightly around them. The three looked up at each other and then around the clearing with confused expressions on their faces.

The wind died and Skye started to speak. "Scott. Can you hear us?" I was surprised that she would try and address me; I didn't think she was a believer in life after death or any of that stuff. Rosie knew my answer and increased the wind speed. This blew some of the dead leaves off the trees and into the centre of the clearing. They all looked at each other giving huge wide eyed, shocked expressions. Skye smiled and continued "If you can hear us, give us a sign that you can." The wind increased again but this time a little stronger taking more leaves off trees with it. The three smiled knowing what was happening. "I know it's you doing that, I just want to know, are you happy where you are?" I wasn't sure how to answer that, but to make them feel happy I asked Rosie to give them what they wanted to hear. "It's good to know that. I know how much you like it out here. Are you staying here?" She continued as the wind picked up again. They three couldn't believe what was happening. They had tears falling down their cheeks but they were smiling and even laughing a little. It was good to see them smile, I wanted them to leave here at least a bit happier. "Well know this Scott." She shouted, her voice bouncing around the clearing in an echo. "I will never forget you and I hope to see you again someday. I want you to be waiting for me when I die and for these two. Promise me you won't forget us." Rosie knew that they needed a defiant answer; she manipulated the wind to whirl around them picking the leaves up with it. The wind swirled around them. They all looked up and started laughing into the wind happy they got an answer. I then decided to risk it and whisper to them.

"_I promise."_ They all looked at each other jaw dropped that they heard that.

"Did you hear that?!" Tony shouted across the swirling winds. I nudged Rosie to get her to stop, she did so and her eyes returned to there normal amber, she poked her head round the bush a little to see better. The three all looked out around the clearing as the leaves fell back to rest on the ground. They looked back to the surroundings, then to each other unable to process what just happened. Their faces said it all, they got what they wanted, even though it was a risky, they needed to hear that. They released each other before Skye finished by saying

"Thank you Scott. I'll see you later." They left through another part of the clearing back towards the cabin.

I walked turned around to start following, attempting to hold back the tears. I found that too hard because after 3 steps, I fell to my knees and cried my heart out. Rosie understood my pain and tried to comfort me. I buried my head into her neck fur and let out all my suppressed sadness, she accepted it and let me. She was a little upset as well seeing me like this. After a moment I calmed down and ran to catch up with them. I arrived at the cabin just as they were getting into their cars. Tony and Skye got into his car whilst Dean took one last look around even looking in my direction. Luckily he didn't see me and sat in his car and shut the door. "Goodbye." I whispered to myself as they drove off down the road.

After they were gone I walked out to the front of the cabin and watched as they drove down it with dirt flying off behind them. I sat on the ground and waited until they were out of sight. Rosie joined me and said while sitting down. "I still don't understand; why did you have to make them think that? You could have gone back to them and told them everything."

"Because they would've thought I was crazy. Plus I didn't know how they'd react; I could have hurt them accidentally with it. They'll mourn for a few months but they'll carry on with their lives and they'll be happy." I said with watery eyes. We sat in silence for a moment before Rosie spoke up.

"How about we go hunting? That'll cheer you up, plus we need dinner." I smiled at the thought. I did enjoy hunting so I know that would help. We left the cabin and headed to the valley.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

The two ran all the way to the Valley but not as a race, just to blow off some steam, they both needed it. They arrived in 20 minutes barely out of breath. They saw the herd of caribou and without hesitation, dove straight into some long grass about 50ft away from the unsuspecting herd. They crawled on their bellies keeping low to the ground. Scott pulled a blade of grass and threw it into the air. _"Perfect, we're down wind."_ He thought. All thoughts of his friends were almost absent during this task, he was entirely focused. They crept up on the herd. Rosie licking her maw, practically drooling, she couldn't wait for the taste of blood and meat. The human and wolf slowly and cautiously crept forward closing the gap between them and dinner. They were going to use the same strategy they used yesterday; this plan consisted of Rosie creeping around the back of the herd and when ready, gives a signal to Scott and charge towards the herd. They would see her coming and run in the opposite direction towards Scott, he would then pull back his bow and impale one with a clean hit to the chest; if it was still alive he would finish it off with a clean slash to its throat with his knife killing it quickly and painlessly. He didn't want to kill it but it was necessary to do so in order to survive out here. The two knew what to do and set off to their positions. Scott took off his bow and strung an arrow ready, now all he had to do was wait for the signal_. "There coming!" _Rosie shouted. Scott peaked over the top of the grass to see a stampede heading towards him. He jumped up and aimed for the herd, it didn't have to be accurate seeing as the herd was tightly packed together so it wouldn't be hard to hit, all he had to do was point it at the herd and the chances of hitting one were pretty high. He released the arrow and it flew across the grass 40ft before hitting its mark and one bringing down. Scott ran to its side and noticed he hit it straight in its chest killing it instantly. Rosie came running up to the carcass panting. "Good shot, now let's eat." But he stopped her.

"We need to take it back and cook it first" I said pulling out the arrow then wiping it on the caribou body to free it of blood.

**Scott's P.O.V**

We both dragged it back to the den which took about 15 minutes so it was around 5:30pm when we got back. Rosie sat by the entrance enjoying the feeling of the warm sun while it lasted for today. I had the unfortunate task of skinning and gutting it, it wasn't nice, but it needed to be done. When I finished I looked at the skin and realised how pretty and colourful it looked, the patterns and shades of brown were stunning. I had an idea so I took it to the river leaving Rosie at the den to clean it. Afterwards I brought it back and set it on the floor of the den, I pictured having a dozen of these and the floor would be comfy to sit on and Rosie would be warm at night. I went back to the meat and cut of a leg. I put it to the side and noticed Rosie watching me with a strand of drool hanging from her muzzle. I laughed and pointed it out; she wiped it away and looked away as well in embarrassment. I threw the leg over to her and she dug right into it eating rather messily. Anyone would have thought she hadn't eaten in days. I got a fire going using my knife and a piece of flint. After a few attempts it ignited and it was a nice fire, warm. I placed a flat rock on the fire and waited for it to heat up. I waited and spat on it to see if it was ready; it sizzled upon impact telling me it was. I cut a few slices off one of the legs and placed it on the rock and waited. Rosie was done by this time and was just relaxing by the warmth of the fire. I asked her to find a place in the woods nearby to hide the remains so a bear couldn't find it. She nodded and said in amusement.

"Alright, in a tree ok?"

"Perfect." I said with a smile. She dragged the carcass behind the den when a thought hit me. _"Hang on, how will she get it up a tree?"_ She came back 7 minutes later so I asked how she did it. She said that there is a tree someway behind the den with branches that act like steps; they were too thin for a bear to go up but strong enough to support her, she put it way high in the tree. Just then, my steaks were done. I took them off using my knife and got stuck right in, I was famished! I finished 8 minutes later. The night was still young so we sat around the fire talking to each other about stuff. We were excited about life out here, learning more about our abilities and using them for playing or for protection. We talked until midnight enjoying each others company when we both yawned in unison. There was no need to say anything or read minds to know what we were thinking. We both got up to leave the fire to die down. I lay down on my bed while Rosie slept on the skin rug I made right next to me. I turned over to get comfy but shortly realised I couldn't due to the amount of light coming in from the fire. I nudged her and asked "Do you mind". She shook her head and did a swiping motion with her paw in the direction of the fire, a heavy gust of wind came across the fire blowing the remainder of it out. She turned to face me and I said.

Thanks, goodnight."

"Goodnight she replied." We both slowly drifted off to sleep with the happy thought of what life was to be like in the future.


	10. Chap 10: Fun, New Neigbours and Warnings

Chapter 10: Fun, Wolves and Warnings

**Nobodies P.O.V**

2 years later

Today was a beautiful summer's day, the 6th June. It was the early hours of the morning and the sun was rising over the mountain tops, shining its bright, radiant light across the valley. On the side of the valley, amongst the trees resides a den, this den belongs to a wolf. The sun fills its den with its shining light and into the eyes of the wolf. She begins to stir, slowly fluttering her eyes and eventually waking up. She is greeted by another gorgeous day, she rolls onto her stomach yawing and slowly allowing herself to comeback from the dream world. She gives her eyes a few blinks to clear her vision before heading outside to greet the world. This she-wolf is 2 years and 7 months old. Her fur around her neck and along her back down to her tail is a mixture of different shades of grey with white fur strands running along her. The grey goes under the lower part of her muzzle and eyes whilst everything above her lips and eyes are a light tawny brown. White fur runs down her chest to her belly whilst her legs are a nice tawny brown as well. All the different colours of her fur blend into each other very nicely. She was a stunning example of a wolf.

She sits on the edge of the small cliff outside her den and stretches, relieving her muscles of aches and pains. She sighs and sits watching the valley through the trees. The mixture of the warmth of the sun and the cool of the breeze moving through her fur is a really nice thing to wake up to. She'd do this nearly every morning. She decides to go for a walk seeing as it's a beautiful day so she turns and walks into the thick of the woods behind her den. She walks for a good hour before pain starts fill her paws, that's when she decides that, that was enough and to call it a day. She turns to walk back home when a loud snap of a stick stops her. She freezes and looks around frantically trying to find the source of the noise when suddenly out of nowhere something whizzes past her and into a tree just next to her. A closer inspection of the object revealed it to be an arrow. _"Hunter!"_ Her mind screams to her. She turns to run but is stopped in her tracks when a hunter jumps in front of her. She screams and turns tail running in the opposite direction with the hunter in chase.

She weaves in and out of trees in an attempt to loose her chaser but to no avail. She ran through bushes, up and down hills under logs and still to no success. Her options were running thin when she has an idea. She darts to the left and hides in a bush finally losing the hunter. The hunter stops 10ft from the bush and strings a new arrow to his bow. He walks around knowing that his prey is around here somewhere. The she-wolf now gets a good look at it. He was wearing a coat with a hood made out of deer skins; the hood was up so she couldn't see its face. The hunter turned the other direction giving her the moment she needed. She sprints out of the bush and charges to the hunter, it hears her and turns to strike but was too slow and is hit by the flying wolf and sent back sprawling to the ground. The she-wolf lands on him, pinning him to the ground. She snarls at him baring her fangs ready to finish off her attacker. He clenches his eyes waiting for it to end but opens them again and finds the wolf looking into his eyes "Gotcha."

The two burst out laughing, Rosie falling to the ground laughing while Scott's rolling on the ground in hysterics as well. "I was close!" He said in between breaths.

"Nearly!" She replied. The two carry on laughing for a while before heading home talking about what just happened. This was their favourite game, Hunter and Hunted, the objective was that one of them leaves one day and has no contact with each other and returns the next and tries to hunt the other one down. No powers, no cheating in anyway. They swapped every time the other was hunted. They loved that game.

It has now been two years since the two first met and a lot has changed and their powers have increased immensely. Scott hadn't changed much, apart from the fact he grew his hair. Now it goes down and just scraps his shoulders. He has nice black wavy hair which he likes to keep messy, he brushes it occasionally but he prefers the scruffy look. He has a little bit of stubble as he thinks it goes well with his new look.

Now about their powers, they decided instead of calling their powers by their name they started calling it "Apex" or "Apexing". First off, Scott's telekinesis has strengthened drastically; two years ago he could only move stones and branches, now he can level the mightiest trees and move the largest boulders. Rosie's abilities have enhanced also, first it was only small cuts, now it it's wounds that have caused things to be on the edge of death, she found this out on a wolf the two met a while ago. (We will come to that later.) Her wind manipulation now has got to the stage where she can create small and weak tornadoes. When she did that the first time, it took out some power lines leading to the nearby town causing a power cut to effect the whole town! They discovered more about their minding reading ability, the range they have on that is about 1 kilometre away. They also learnt how to rummage through each others memories but both learnt how to block the other out seeing as they both had secrets they didn't want to share. They had fun with this. Sometimes they'd go to town and mess with other people heads, which was another of their games they enjoyed. Their eye's they found out can be controlled, up to a point. They can change them at will, but fear and being threatened still triggers it, that they can't help. Their powers were now at their strongest and they are in full control over them.

They made it back to their den and went inside. It was completely different then what it first looked like when the two met, they added quite a few things. First off was the floor, Scott's idea to make a carpet had gone really well. Every time they caught something, Scott would skin it but leave the head and use the pelt as carpeting, it consisted of 5 deer, 3 caribou, even two bears that attacked them one day. Most of the floor was covered with it. Scott decided to get a new bed, a double one, it gave him more room to stretch in, also when it was a cold night there was room for Rosie to sleep next to him with. They slept beside one another on most nights, only once in a while would they not. There was a trunk to the side of it filled with books and other mementos the two came across. There were two lanterns at either side of the den to provide light when it was dark, they couldn't bring the fire inside the den as it would ignite the carpet. There were multiple pegs hammered in the wall where Scott hung his bow, quiver, coat and anything else. There were a few drawings that he had done taped to the wall, they were drawings of Rosie, both of them, an eagle Scott once saw and had time to draw and other things that came to mind. Their den was full of cool stuff!

Sarah their spirit guide and Rosie's mother came to visit them on several occasions, to teach them about their gifts and to remind them about the prophecy and that it needed to be fulfilled. She told them they need to watch over both wolves and humans and keep them safe from harming each other and anything else that could. Sarah also told them of a cave that resides in the snowy mountain tops about 2 days walk. Inside was the story of the prophecy, written by the great, ancient Dire wolves from which all wolves descended from. They foretold the prophecy of Rosie and Scott. They needed to go there.

They set off the following day and found the cave with assistance of Sarah every now and then. They arrived at the cave in 2 days just like she said; they walked in and down a tunnel leading into the mountain. The two came to what looked like a huge domed room about 40ft high with a hole in the top filling the room with light. It was incredible, how could something like this exist? Going around the sides of the room were symbols which when they approached started to pulsate the same green glow they got in their eyes. This was a very ancient and somewhat magical place. The symbols where unreadable to both of them as they were written in the old language of the Dire wolves. But as they focused, the symbols moved around and formed words.

They were now able to decipher the words. The story said how 3000 years ago, Wolves and Humans fought for land but most importantly for becoming the apex predator, the most dominant species on the planet. The humans won the battle and drove the wolves into the mountains but not before something amazing happened. A single Wolf and Human came together understanding their differences as a species and wanting the same goals, peace. They called themselves _"The Starnik"_ which in the ancient language of the wolves meant "The Guardians of Peace." Unlike the others they wanted peace and believed this could be achieved, but not in their lifetime. Together, they foresaw a world where wolves and Humans lived together in peace, protected by one of both species. They'd be given the powers to manipulate their surroundings and heal those suffering. Together they'd make two rivalling species become one. Both humans and wolves tried to separate and take away the crazed beings but before they where pulled apart they chanted _"Together forever, but never apart, maybe in distance, but never at heart."_ This was the true strength the two shared. As they chanted this over repeatedly, they were engulfed in a ball of green light and vanished without a trace. No-one knows what happened to them, it's said that they either died from not wanting to be apart, or they were transported far away to spend their lives together. The rivaling mammals saw what could be achieved through piece. They agreed to go their separate ways and leave each other be and only attack if necessary. The Humans forgot this prophecy but the wolves didn't and some still live by it and hope to live long enough to see it through. The story ended with the same chanted _"Together forever, but never apart, maybe in distance, but never at heart."_ Neither Scott nor Rosie understood what it meant but something inside them told them that it was vital they remember it. They left the cave with new knowledge of the prophecy and returned home.

Their life continued on as normal after that until they met a certain pack. Months later whilst out walking, they ran into a pack of about 25 wolves, they all instantly began to snarl at the sight of the human. Out of fear, Scott and Rosie ran for their lives with all 25 wolves following suit. They were chased for 7 minutes before Scott stopped and turned to face them. He yelled in a tone of aggression and authority "STOP!" All the wolves came sliding to a stop 10ft in front of them unable to understand why they could understand the human.

"Why, we were having fun." One black wolf stepped up.

"Because we could do so much worse to you then you could do to us." Scott said threatening. All the dark wolf did was laugh and was joined in by the others who started to form a circle around the two. He took a few steps towards them and asked.

"Who do you think you are?" All they did was give him death glares; they turned to look at each other and decided they should tell them. Scott Apexed up several small rocks and leaves of the ground using his power, Rosie and Scott then flashed their eyes at all the wolves before they all started to back away and whimper in fear. Rosie increased the wind to terrify them further which as a result made them fall to the ground out of pure fear. They relaxed and let everything drop and die down and approached the dark wolf.

"What's your name?" Rosie asked calm and sweet tone.

"Saren. Please don't hurt us Starnik, we didn't know." It was weird to them to be called that, it was something they'd have to get used to. Scott smiled and knelt down to the wolf, he put his hand on his shoulder and explained that they meant no harm and was here to help like the prophecy said. The group of wolves all relaxed around the two they all started talking. Half went to Rosie and the other to Scott. They asked them to just call them by their names; they didn't want to think of themselves as all powerful beings. Saren explained he was the packs Alpha and that they were driven out of their old territory by humans and forced to relocate. Rosie told them that no wolf pack lives in the valley so they could stay here. She pointed out some unused dens on the other side of the valley from theirs they could use. The pack graciously accepted their offer and headed for their new home. On the way Scott explained some rules, like staying away from the town, leaving humans be and other rules to keep them out of trouble. Saren and his wolves agreed to these terms and since then they've been getting along very well.

They'd go see the pack from time to time and see how they were doing or a pack member would walk past the den greeting them as they walked past. They even hunted together. Scott liked to watch the wolves hunt it was amazing to watch, Rosie liked to join in as it was what wolves did best, hunt together. On some occasions the pack wolves asked if Scott and Rosie could demonstrate their abilities which they gladly did. Scott would juggle some rocks and then throw them in the air Apexing them, keeping them there most of the night. Rosie would use the wind to blow the rocks about and heal some of the sick and wounded wolves or pups. One wolf was on the brink of death suffering from a fatal wound acquired whilst hunting, he explained afterwards that he was skewered by a caribou's antlers. They would have so much fun. Rosie and Scott would head back to their den happy that they are keeping both wolves and humans away from each other and most importantly having fun whilst doing so. They'd fall asleep happy and pleased that life was getting better for them and everyone they met. But that all changed one night in the present time.

Sarah came to both of them one night in separate dreams and told them that one would have to face an old foe and the other old memories. Neither sure of what she meant, they brushed it aside and went back to sleep. But they should have heeded her warnings, for grey clouds were beginning to stir above their heads.


	11. Chapter 11: A Fathers Retributions

Chapter 11: A father's retributions

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Back in present time Rosie and Scott were just relaxing on the edge of the cliff they trained on overlooking the length of the valley. The heat of the sun and the cool breeze of the wind blowing through their hair and fur felt good. They could see everything from up here, the caribou herd, the Valley pack which they decided to call them, all the way to the other side three miles away. Life was great for the two. It was a scorching day, the heat wearing down on them both. Scott had his bow strapped to his back along with his quiver of arrows ready to use like he always did.

The two had sat for about 30 minutes before something caught Rosie's eye; Scott sensed that on her and looked in the same direction. A grey object slowly made its way out of the tree line and towards the river the waterfall made underneath them. They watch the thing, intent of knowing what it was. The grey mass slowly drew closer and eventually they saw it was a wolf. They didn't recognise it; all the wolves from the valley pack were either black or brown mostly, only a couple were grey but only had a little smudge of it. This wolf was entirely grey. Something wasn't right, as it drew closer to the river it started swaying left to right and stumbling around then 7ft from the river it collapsed and lay motionless. Rosie and Scott didn't wait to see if he moved and ran down the path down the cliff to aid the sick wolf. They arrived in just over a minute and examined it. He was male and had a very faint heartbeat. Scott opened his mouth and noticed it was bone dry, he was dehydrated; he dragged his heavy, motionless body to the waters edge and splashed him with the cool liquid. Rosie couldn't do anything seeing as this wasn't a wound or sickness, all they could do was wait and hope he comes to.

Rosie walked up the cliff face and picked up some moss then dunking it in the water and carrying it over to the unconscious male. She clenched her jaws tightly and a large amount of water fell on his head. His eyes shot open but his body didn't move. "Where am I?" He asked with a dry voice trying to get up.

"Don't talk, you need to rest." Rosie said as she walked back to the river dunking the moss in again and carried it over for the wolf to lap up from. He lay there oblivious to Scott's presence, only to Rosie's. After a few minutes he had enough strength to get up and stumble the last foot to the waters edge. He practically put his whole head under the water lapping up the amazingly cool water. Scott and Rosie watched as the wolf guzzled away, but something in her mind told her to run as fast as she could away from the strange wolf. He drank non-stop for two minutes before turning around and noticing Scott sitting behind Rosie and snarling viscously. The two laughed at the snarling wolf seeing as that's how all the wolves reacted to him. He stopped and looked at them really unable to understand why they were. Rosie was about to explain to him who they were when Sarah's faint voice came into her head and said.

"_Don't tell him, Lie!"_ She thought a moment before saying.

"My name's Rosie and this is my, err... Owner! Yes, he's my owner, Scott." Scott looked down confused at why she said that. Rosie told him through her mind what Sarah said, he understood but unsure why she wanted her to lie.

"A wolf, living with a human? Ha! That's rich." The grey wolf spat.

"Not really, he can't understand us but we can understand him, plus he takes care of me." Rosie said turning and winking at Scott. "What's your name?" She continued.

"My names Terry and err, thanks for saving me." He said rubbing the back of his head.

"No problem." Rosie said with a smile. The grey wolf stood up to leave but then fell back down still obviously exhausted.

"Hey, you need to rest buddy, come on we'll take you home so you can sleep it off." Scott said as he picked up Terry and carried him off to the den. Rosie followed just behind when the apparition of Sarah appeared in the tree line to the side.

"_Mom wants to see me, I'll see you later."_ She told Scott.

"_Ok, don't be too long, I'll need you if things kick off with this guy."_ She walked off to the trees and confronted her mother.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

"Hi mom, what's up?" I asked. As I got closer, mom's glow and transparent look didn't become physical like normal, which was odd.

"Why did you help him?" She asked sounding slightly angry. I took a step back and asked.

"Well he was hurt so we helped him, we couldn't just leave him." I said sounding a little nervous and hurt by her words and tone of them. Mom sighed and said.

"I know dear, I know you can't help it to be nice. It was good that you helped him." She looked to the ground in shame of what she said.

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked stepping back up to her.

"Nothing honey." She replied quickly shooting her head up to look at me. Something was wrong.

"I don't buy it". She sat and said quietly.

"I wish I could tell you but it's not for me to say. Go back to them and ask Terry about me. You'll find the answers you seek from him. Just promise me you won't do anything reckless."

"I don't understand, why would I?" Was all I said before she vanished again leaving me with more questions. This was how it usually was with her; she'd never give direct answers to our questions and leave us confused and to figure it out for ourselves. I turned and jogged back to the den to confront Terry about what she meant.

I arrived home in 5 minutes to find Scott sitting outside the den. "Hey, what did she want this time?!" He shouted to me. I walked and sat beside him and explained what occurred and that Terry was the one to answer my questions. "Well he's asleep at the moment so why don't we go hunting and he'll be awake when we get back."

"Ok, something to pass the time." I said with a smile. We left for the caribou herd and returned an hour later dragging its body up the hill. Scott cheated this time and Apexed it, lifting it up all the way back. It was a big one after all and we'd struggle to get it up the hill by dragging it. He set it down and started cutting into it. He left the skin on as we had enough rugs and only focused on cutting off its limbs. He threw a leg towards me and I dug straight in not leaving a scrap. Terry must have smelt it as he came slowly walking out shortly after, Scott cut him off a leg and he devoured the bloody limb. He must have last eaten day's ago, he must have travelled a long way for some reason, I'd be sure to ask him later. Scott set a fire and cooked his pieces and after half an hour ate them. When we all finish we walked to the river to wash the blood off our muzzles. Scott walked back shortly after as he didn't have fur to clean. Now was the perfect time to ask Terry.

"So Terry, where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm a lone wolf and have lived over the Canadian boarder for just over two and a half years. I was having trouble living out there because I needed to come back to find someone and clear the water with them." I thought for a moment, it was coincidental that mom acted like she did and this guys turns up, so it made me think before nervously asking.

"Sarah?" He quickly turned his head, his eyes wide and said.

"How did you know that, do you know her?" He said with either nervousness or fear in his voice. I picked up on that and something caught the corner of my eye. Mom's ghostly apparition was watching, peeking out from behind a tree. I didn't turn to look and worked up the courage to ask.

"I know her, why do you need her?" He looked to the ground shuffling his paws thinking for an answer; I quickly shot a glance towards mom and saw tears running down her face. Terry then said with a sigh.

"She... She was my mate. I left her just after I found out she was pregnant. I wasn't ready to become a father and I was worried I'd be a bad dad." He said getting upset. I was starting to understand where this was going. I looked back at mom; she knew what I was thinking and nodded. I faced Terry and said.

"I know Sarah because she was... My mom." He held his breath for a moment and looked at me. I was starting to piece this together as well. We stared at each other in awkward silence which he broke and with a shaky voice said.

"How old are you?" I too with a shaky voice answered.

"2 and half years." His eyes shot wide know knowing who I was. I knew too and said quietly and choking on tears. "Dad?" His breathing rate had increased; he then opened his front legs wide and said.

"Rosie." I ran into his chest and embraced him in a hug. I felt his legs wrap around me and tightly hug me.

We stayed there for what felt like hours whereas it was actually only a minute. I felt rage in the pit of my body for him leaving me, but that was too miniscule as the greatest feeling of happiness that over came that. I found my dad! We pulled away and looked into each others watery eyes. He smiled and said. "You have you mother's eyes." I too smiled and said.

"Yeah, but your grey fur." I said motioning along my back down to my tail. He chuckled and hugged me again. We finally pulled apart when he had to ask that question.

"So, where is your mother? I need to talk with her and tell her I'm sorry." I knew I'd have to tell him eventually so with a deep breath I told him.

"She died two years ago." His jaw dropped when he heard. His head dipped in sadness for a moment "I'm sorry you didn't know, were you going to get back with her?" He looked up; his eyes were filled with sadness and said.

"No, we would never have got back together. I came back because I couldn't live with the guilt of just leaving her after the argument we had. I needed closure with her in order to live peacefully." I nodded and turned to see mom still standing their tears running down her face behind the tree.

"_Mom you need to talk to him."_ I said

"_I can't he broke my heart and left me."_ She replied

"_But mom, look at him, he needs to know you forgive him, you do don't you?"_ She thought for a moment but before she answered I turned to Terry and said.

"Would you like to talk to her?" His eye widened.

"What? I thought you said she was dead!"

"She is." I looked back and mom was shaking her head "He needs to know." I said out loud. He looked confused and somewhat concerned that I shouted into thin air. But she refused to move.

"Dad, what do you know of the Starnik prophecy?" I asked still looking at mom. He tilted his head and told me he knew of it, he understood of their powers and that their eyes gave them away. _"Scott I need you, quickly."_ I said reaching out to him.

"_On my way."_ He replied. I then turned to face dad looking into his eyes. I hugged him as he did me.

"Honey what's wrong?" I pulled back not breaking the hug and changed to my bright, swirling, pulsating green eyes. He shouted out and reeled back in fear of me. "Yo... You're one of them?" I just nodded at him. Just then Scott came running back down the hill but stopped when he saw my eyes. Terry turned to face him and said. "And you, you're the other one?" He nodded in confirmation and walked around him and stood beside me changing his eyes at well. I searched through Terry's feelings and felt that he was scared but slightly proud.

"Dad, are you proud of us or scared?" I asked. He took a moment before saying.

"I don't know, I only came to apologise to Sarah but instead I find she dead, I have a daughter, and she's one of the Starnik! I don't know what to think!" He said not looking at either of us. We sat in an awkward silence before Scott spoke up.

"Terry, why should it matter what's happened here. You have a daughter nothing else should matter."

"I already told Sarah, I wasn't ready to have a daughter. I don't think I'll be a good dad. I've already missed out of the beginning of your life Rosie so I... I just don't know." He said looking down.

"Mom! Get out here, now!" I barked into the trees with anger in my voice. She was reluctant at first but slowly did. Terry got up and watched as the ghostly figure of his former mate approached us. She stood to the right of Scott and said.

"Terry, I understand why you left, but we discussed about having pups before it happened and you said you were ready. I forgive you for leaving me but I still don't and never will forgive you for leaving our daughter." She said sweetly. He looked up to her and said.

"That's all I came here to hear, I don't want to ruin your lives so I'll just be leaving. You won't be seeing me again." He said approaching me. He hugged me for a few seconds before he pulled away with watery eyes, He didn't want to do this but we all new it was for the best. "Sarah." He said turning to her. "I'm thankful you forgive me, look after our daughter." He said before turning around and heading up the hill, when he reached the top, he turned and flashed us a smile before disappearing over the top and leaving the three of us at the bottom.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Sarah faded away with tears in her eyes, obviously not wanting to talk, leaving me and a very upset Rosie alone. We padded home and spent the rest of the day and night in silence. She was very quiet for the next two days still upset and angry about all that occurred. She only spoke when she needed to and went off on her own most of the time. On several occasions I tried to talk to her about it only receiving a sigh or a threatening growl. Today was no different; she was lying alone on the small cliff outside while I sat in the den entrance playing five finger fillet with my knife. This needed to end, today!

I walked over to her and knelt down behind her and demanded for an answer. She did nothing to reply. I reached out into her mind to get her to talk but she threw up her mental barriers to stop me and released a threatening growl. I didn't stop my mental attack and searched for a weakness in her mind, slamming into her defences trying to get her to crack. She turned and flashed her eyes at me as a threat and said through seethed teeth. "Stay out of my head!" That didn't stop me; I wasn't going to until she spoke to me. Our mental defences were strong and neither of us could break the other. The longer and harder I tried , the more her lips moved back and revealed her white teeth and her growls grew louder. She got fed up with the attack and snapped, she jumped and whirled around and lunging her paw at my face. But I managed to dodge her strike to my face, but I wasn't that quick. She made contact with the side of my neck and down it five inches. I yelled out in pain and Apexed her off me. I sent her soaring across the front of the den and into a tree on the other side. Loud cracks came from her as she yelped and fell to the ground. She had broken her spine as it was bent in a disgusting angle, but this quickly healed as it snapped back into place and she sprung up and glared at me. I held my hand up to my neck to stop the immense flow of blood, there was a lot of it. I was breathing heavily whilst the blood dripped down my neck and into the floor. I looked up at Rosie and stared into her eyes as she did to me.

We glared deathly for a moment before she snapped back into reality and began to cry. She ran up to me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." She said crying into my shoulder.

"It's ok, I shouldn't have bothered you, you would have sorted yourself out eventually." I said. She pulled away and placed her nose to my neck and began to heal it. Blood crawled up my neck and into the wound but I stopped her before it completely healed, I was left with three jagged scars going down my neck. She looked at me with weeping eyes and a confused look. "I want to keep them to remind me to leave you alone and give you some space sometimes." She smiled a little and said once again.

"I really am sorry, I didn't realise what I was doing before it was too late." I pulled her to me and hugged her for a while letting her cry into my neck where the scars were. I would keep them as it would remind me to leave her alone at times and to let her solve her own problems.

We sat talking the rest of the day and then visited the Valley pack at sunset. When we arrived the air was filled with joy and excitement. We walked to Saren's home but bumped into him on the way and asked what was going on seeing as everyone seemed excited about something and running around to find accessories. He said that tonight was the night of the full moon; it was a tradition that the pack finds a place and howl with a friend, family member, mate or mate to be. A lot of wolves find their mates through this because if their howl was the same as your partner's then it was the biggest sign that they were made from one another. Some didn't feel that way to each other and just became great friends. He invited us to join him, we accepted and told him of the cliff at the end of the valley, and it would give all the wolves an amazing view of the moon as it came over the mountains and shone over the valley. Later that night me and Rosie were sat in our den getting ready, we felt we should try and look good so I put on some clean trousers and a smart shirt that I bought a while ago. I knew I'd need it at some point. It was a white soft shirt; the inside of the collar was checked red and white. I would role the sleeves up to my elbows as it looked better. I wore this with some cargo trousers seeing as I knew I'd get those dirty, along with my trainers. I wasn't planning on howling seeing as I was human and it would look a little weird. I just wanted to go and watch; hopefully Rosie would find someone to howl with, it would be great to see her find a guy. Rosie spent a while using a pine cone to brush her fur and afterwards she was stunning, her fur went neatly down her back and sides, she found a white flower she liked and put it behind her right ear. After complimenting each other we set off for the cliff.

We arrived 5 minutes before everyone else, we watched as they all came up the path mingling and joking with each other. Rosie and I joined in the laughs and conversations before the moon came over the mountains across the valley.

We all stopped and watched the moon, it was huge tonight! All the wolves went in twos across the cliff side and some a little into the woods spreading themselves out. Me and Rosie sat on a rock near the edge of the trees and watched as all the wolves started their songs. They were amazing! Seeing as now I could understand them now, I didn't hear them as a howl; I heard it as a voice, and harmonic voice singing into the skies. They all sounded the like that, amazing, not one sounding awful. But their individual howls sounded different, they sang to the moon with their partners, some sang for nearly 30 minutes, other for a few, I guessed because they didn't mix.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Scott and I watched as the wolves sang their hearts out that night until we were the only two left, all the others gone home. We just sat wanting to watch the moon, that was enough for us. "I wish I was a wolf." Scott suddenly said. I looked at him confused as to why he would wish that.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"So I could howl like that, they all sounded amazing." He said turning to face me. I had an idea come to mind. I smiled and told me to follow me. He got up and followed me to the cliff edge. I turned and sat down and said smiling.

"Howl for me."

"I can't, I not a wolf." He snapped back and not even looking like he was going to.

"You don't need to be a wolf, I've heard you sing and it's not that different. Now howl!" I ordered. He sighed and sat down beside me looking out over the valley. He opened his mouth and attempted to howl. It so wasn't ok, i'll be honest, i'd rather listen to a caribou trying to howl. One this it definatly wasn't was long and he finished coughing.

"I told you I can't" He said laughing and a little embarrassed. All I did was smile and let out a light giggle.

"Try again, but take a moment, look inside yourself and howl from right here." I said placing my paw his chest. "And I'll join in." He nodded and closed his eyes for a little while. But while he did that, i listened for my inner howl, this was my first time after all, so i had to know my own. I was snapped out of thought when he then threw his head back and let out a howl. It was incredible, even for a human. I listened for a moment before joining in on his howl. Our voices intertwined and mixed together to form one harmonised voice. Strangely, they matched, but i didn't care about that. We looked into the others eyes to them swirling green again, both of our's were. We sang for a good twelve minutes before slowly coming to a stop. We looked into each others eyes before embracing the other in a tight hug.

"Thank you." He whispered into my ear.

"For what? That was all you." I said pulling away.

"I couldn't have done it without you, you're a good teacher." He said. We both laughed and returned to watch over the valley. I looked back at him and saw his scarred neck.

"I really wish you'd let me fix that." I said poking his neck.

"I don't want you to, I want to keep it. I can say I got it from saving you from a bear or something." He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, I think it would be me saving you though." We both laughed and fell back. We spent the remainder of the night star gazing and telling jokes and also accidentally fell asleep out here. It was a warm night, I couldn't wish for a better place to fall asleep, under a full moon and clear sky with my best friend. Life could only get better.


	12. Chap 12: Sarah's Gift and Scott's Memory

Chapter 12: Sarah's Gift and Blake's Memories.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Scott and Rosie slept out all night on the top of the cliff, huddled together in each other warm embrace. Last night wasn't too cold seeing as it was summer. The sun shone over the mountains across the valley light racing through it and into the eyes of the Starnik. They began to stir and eventually wake up.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I was woken by the sun filling my eyes. I slowly opened by them to be greeted by its radiant light. I blinked a few times to let them settle before looking to my side to see Rosie curled up by my side under my arm, her tail draped over face. I sat up to look at the sun rise over the beautiful valley. I've never seen the morning sun from up here, it's was an amazing dawn view. I lay back down resting my head on the stone floor. Just then, Rosie starts to stir and wake. She turns and rests her head on my chest. "Morning." She says through sleepy eyes.

"Morning." I reply with a yawn looking down at her. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah I did, better then a while." She said smiling. I lay my head back down and let out a scream. Sarah was stood over me looking straight into my eyes and right in my face. Rosie sat up and screamed in freight as well. I rolled to the side and watched as Sarah was laughing uncontrollably.

"What was that for mom?! You scared the hell out of us!" Rosie exclaimed.

"I couldn't help it. You two are so cute together when you sleep." I looked at Rosie and couldn't help but blush, I guessed she was as well as she looked away shortly after. You can never tell under all that fur.

"Away." I said trying to change the subject. "What are you doing here Sarah?" She calmed down and looked towards me.

"I couldn't help but over hear you two last night during the full moon howl. You sounded like a real wolf."

"Well thanks; I couldn't have wished for a better teacher." I said looking at Rosie who once again looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Well it could be better; I have come to you today to bring you both a gift." I turned to Rosie again this time confused. She just shrugged not knowing what her mother was on about

"What do you mean mom?" Rosie asked. Sarah walked up to the two of us and placed a paw on both our foreheads. Suddenly we found ourselves sitting in the woods just behind the cliff edge. We could see ourselves sitting on the rock about 10ft away, watching all the wolves. Sarah was with us but before we could ask what was going on, she told us to be quiet and watch. The three of us sat peeking through a bush and watched as all the wolves slowly and eventually left, leaving just the two of us alone. I guessed Sarah was replying a memory from last night. We couldn't really hear what we were saying but we all ready knew seeing as this was a repeat of last night. Sarah then waved her paw and time seemed to stop. She got up and moved closer, so we followed. We sat right behind our past selves and she waved her paw again resuming time. Just then I heard myself say "I wish I could be a wolf." Sarah then waved her paw and everything changed once again and we found ourselves on the cliff edge in the morning light. Sarah took a step back and sat in front of us.

"I don't understand, why did you show us that?" I inquired all she said was.

"Your wish shall come true, and also Rosie, I won't leave you out, you too shall receive a gift." Then she faded and left us alone on the cliff edge once again, with more unanswered questions. Like normal! We sat in silence trying to piece together what she meant. We came up with nothing, so we agreed to think about it later and go home.

The rest of the day went smoothly. We went into town and played with our telepathy a bit. One guy went completely bonkers thinking he was hearing voices. He ran down the street screaming. It was just so funny! We went home but decided almost instantly to just go for a run. We ran for miles, about thirteen I'd say. It was getting dark when we got home so we rested and prepared some dinner from the left over caribou from the tree where we hid the leftovers. We cooked, ate the food and chilled watching the stars that night. Tonight was the second night of the full moon and amazingly there was a clear sky as well giving us a beautiful night.

We lay there talking about constellations and stuff. We laughed and joked about until it was completely dark. Something felt odd tonight, a gut feeling was telling me something was about to happen. I looked to Rosie to see if she felt the same but she didn't. But what she did say shocked me.

"Why are your eyes green?" I had now idea what she was on about.

"Are they?" I ran inside the den and looked in the mirror I bought a while ago and hung on the wall, she was right, they were green, the same colour that they became when one of us used our power. I sat back outside and said. "I don't know, I'm not doing anything." That gut feeling started to increase, something was about to happen. Suddenly there was an immense pain in my back, along with the cracking of bones. I let out an agonised scream and fell into my back. The pain spread though the whole of my body, it felt like all my bones were breaking at once, but over and over again. I turned over to try and get up, that only resulted in more pain so I slumped down to the ground writhing and screaming in blood agony. Rosie stood got up and ran to my aid.

"Scott! Scott, what's wrong!" I couldn't answer her; I was in too much pain. So much I was crying. Bones all over my body began to make loud cracking sounds. I rolled around scared I was going to die.

"Rosie! Stay back!" I shouted in between screams. She took a few steps back crying unable to help me. Her eyes changed in fear. I felt something changing inside me. I opened my eyes and looked at my body, it was changing! My legs began to get smaller as well as my arms, not only that, they were changing shape. Still in pain, I ripped off my shirt and watched as black fur started to grow on my skin. I could see my mouth extending outwards forming what looked like a muzzle. My body on the inside felt like it was burning, I swear I could see steam coming out of my mouth. Bones breaking, insides burning, I wanted to die. I Rolled over onto my hands and knees and looked towards Rosie, she was watching with wide, watery eyes. I looked at her the same way. I let loose one more agonising scream before it slowly formed into an ear piercing howl. I fell to the ground heavily breathing and crying as the pain slowly subsided.

I quietly muttered Rosie's name for her to help me. I heard footsteps coming from behind me so I guessed it was her. She came round to the front to me and looked down at me. I was far too weak to move so I looked out the corner of my eyes to see her looking up and down my body.

"What happened?" I quietly whispered. She didn't answer. She walked away and came back a few minutes later dragging the mirror and sat it in front of my face. I couldn't believe what I was. Suddenly all the fatigue had left my body and I jumped back in fright at what I saw looking at me. I looked into the mirror and what I saw was a pure black wolf. I looked down and saw that my hands were paws as well as my feet; I turned and saw I had a tail. "Rosie what's happening to me?" I said with tears in my eyes. She set the mirror down and embraced me with a hug.

"I don't know, but we'll find out." She said crying as well. I hugged her back and cried into her chest like a little pup.

"That hurt so much, I wanted to die!" I cried.

"Shh, it's ok. We'll find..." She stopped before continuing. "Maybe she knows." I turned around to see Sarah smiling. I turned and walked to face her but fell, I didn't know how to walk on four legs. She giggled which infuriated me further.

"Did you do this to me?!" I yelled my voice full of rage.

"No, I didn't. This was all you; I simply gave you the ability to do so."

"Shut up and give me a straight answer for once!" She reeled back as well as Rosie, surprised at my outburst.

"You wished the other night you could be a wolf so you could howl. I gave you the gift of lycanthropy so you may howl every full moon." I thought for a moment. I never thought this would be possible. Werewolves were myths. "No they're not myths. Spirit guides have the ability to do so. How do you think the werewolf myth started?" Sarah said

"Stay out of my head!" I said through gritted teeth. I wanted to go over there and do something to her. But seeing as she was already dead that wouldn't have made any difference. "I'm sorry; I just don't know what to think."

"That's ok, I understand. Each time you turn will be painful, but every time you do the pain will decrease slightly each time." She said smiling. I tried to get up again but stumbled, Rosie caught me and let me us her to lean against whilst I learnt how to walk.

"One paw after the other." Rosie told me. We walked in circles and around the den until I eventually learnt. It was really weird. Sarah had vanished and left us alone to enjoy the night not as human and wolf, but as wolf and wolf. We ran through the woods and across the valley, having fun like two wolves should, laughing and frolicking about. We played through most of the night when finally tiredness became clear on both of us. We headed back to the den and curled back up inside. It was weird to sleep like this and not on a bed. Rosie slept stretched out next to me. We fell asleep happily once again that night.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I woke up with aching muscles from all the running we had done last night, we had so much fun. We must have run a marathon! I rolled over and came face to face with Scott, human once again. But further inspection of his human form revealed him to be completely naked. I turned back over averting my eyes, that's not a way someone should wake up in the morning. I walked around him, pulled his coat of the hanger and threw it across over him to cover him. I then left the den and outside to stretch. No-one should have to wake up to that, especially if it's their best friend! I couldn't get that thought out of my head for 30 minutes. I looked up and the sun was nearly at its highest. _"Almost mid day._" I thought. Just then Scott came out, thankfully dressed. "Morning." He said

"Err, morning." I said not looking at him.

"What wrong?" He asked sitting next to me. I took a deep breath and said.

"This morning, when I woke up, I looked at you to see if you were awake, you were… umm… kind of… err… Naked." I finished feeling so embarrassed. His eyes went wide for a moment and his cheeks went bright red in embarrassment. We sat in awkward silence for about 5 minutes before we heard a faint female scream in the woods to our left. Followed by a male voice faintly shouting "Run!" We looked at each other before getting up, Scott ran and got his bow and arrows as he strapped it on he looked at me and said.

"We'll talk about this later." I nodded as a response and we took off running.

**Scott's P.O.V**

We just left our den to find out what the scream was. We came over to a ridge and looked out over the valley. We saw three people running across the valley with half of the valley wolf pack 70ft behind them and closing in. They disappeared into the trees shortly followed by the pack.

"Quick we've got to help them!" Rosie shouted. We knew a short cut leading around them that would lead us straight to them. We ran, and ran, determined to get to them before the pack. We came to a hill in the woods and stood on top and saw the three people running towards us. Still running, I took off my bow and prepared an arrow followed by Rosie.

"Help us!" One of the men screamed as they stopped in front of us.

"Keep running, there's a cave not too far ahead, run there and stay there until I come back." The three nodded and ran off over the hill. Something sounded familiar about his voice. I brushed that aside and watched the wolves run towards us. "Stop!" I yelled, they stopped but continued snarling. "What are you doing?! We told you to leave the humans alone." I yelled infuriated that they broke our rules. The black wolf Saren stepped forward.

"They walked into the pack territory and were heading to the pup den. We couldn't let them hurt them!" He yelled.

"Were they carrying guns, because I didn't see any?" Rosie barked at them.

"No, but they are still a danger, they know where we live so they need to be stopped." He took a step towards us so we flashed our eyes as a threat. I pulled my bow string back ready to fire if necessary. He stopped and looked back at his wolves. He continued walking forwards now followed by his wolves. "You wouldn't, you're supposed to be protecting us Starnik, not killing us." He was right, but then again we were supposed to be protecting humans as well. I still couldn't do it. I lowered my bow unable to release the arrow. I looked down at Rosie.

"_I can't do it."_ She looked back at the nearing wolves now 10ft away. I then felt something different around her, something I've never felt before. Before I could ask, she growled and let out a ferocious snarl, but as she did, all the wolves went soaring back as a kind of shockwave emitting from Rosie hit them sending them another 15ft back. They all went sprawling into the dirt, some yelping, others not. I looked down at Rosie and all she did was look at me surprised that she did that. We turned our attention to the pack and watched as they all got up.

"Go home; we'll come by later on tonight to talk! We'll deal with the humans!" Rosie said threatening. Saren only nodded and the pack ran off, some fast out of fear, and other trotting trying to keep their cool.

"What was that?!" I asked her.

"Beats me, we'll have to ask mom later." I just nodded in agreement.

"Come on, we need to see if they're ok." I said turning around. We ran back home hoping to find them there. I decided to put my hood up to hide my face a little just in case we had to use prof for some reason. We arrived and stood outside the den. "You in there?!" I shouted into it. There were shuffling sounds before two guys followed by a girl stepped out. They were all wearing hats or hoods with scarves around their faces they must have been cold. I've acclimatised to the weather here since I've been here they must be tourists. "You ok?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, thanks. How did you scare off the wolves?" One of the guys asked through his scarf.

"I have a way with wolves. As you can see." Just then Rosie stepped out from behind me revealing herself. The three took a few steps back in fear. I chuckled and stroked Rosie's head and said. "Don't worry she's completely harmless. She couldn't hurt a fly."

"Get your hand off my head."She said laughing out loud. They didn't hear her seeing as they couldn't understand wolves. To them it was just a bark or little whimper. I looked at them and saw them start to calm down. Something about them seemed familiar. I brushed that aside and asked.

"Do wanna drink? I've got tea, Coffee, water?" They all answered coffee and began to take of their rucksacks. Rosie lay down and watched the three people. I had my back to them as I prepped the kettle to make us all drinks. I heard the faint sound of fabrics hitting the ground; I guessed they took off their bags and scarves or anything else they wanted to. Today was another hot day, even to tourists. "So, you guys tourists?" I asked still with my back to them, I was just finishing the drinks.

"Yeah, we're from the city to the west of here." The girl answered. Just as I picked up the drinks something in my mind clicked, I knew that voice from anywhere. I turned to face them holding the drinks but instantly dropped them when I saw who they were. It was them, the people I left thinking I was dead. It was Tony, Dean and Skye! "Oh shit!" I said out loud. They took a few steps back a little frightened. _"Rosie, it's them."_ She looked at me and I told her who I meant. She looked back to the three then back at me.

"_Are you going to tell them?"_ She asked.

"_I think it's a little late to not tell them."_ I said focusing back on reality to see them giving confused but scared looks.

"Are you ok?" Tony asked. I stood there frozen not knowing what to say. I then sighed and slowly pulled back my hood revealing my face. They still looked confused, but then Skye took a few steps closer getting a closer look at my face.

"Do we know you?" She asked. I sighed before saying.

"Yes, you do, well did anyway." The three were taken back by this. Dean and Tony stepped up to join Skye.

"Who are you?" Dean asked.

Something was holding me back from admitting who I was. They obviously didn't recognise me. I had grown my hair, grown some stubble which I never did before and to top it off, they thought I was dead. Of course they didn't know who I was. I looked down at Rosie who stood up nodding in agreement that I should. The three followed my gaze to Rosie even more worried now. I looked back to them and said with a shaky breath.

"It's me guys, it's Scott."


	13. Chapter 13: The Truth

Chapter 13: The Truth

**Skye's P.O.V**

Tony, Dean and Me had come back to the cabin every holiday or chance we had in remembrance to Scott. We thought that would be really nice and it was one of the few ideas we came up with. When we got home from the trip the year he died, we had to go and tell his social worker Ken, he was devastated by the news, he had known Scott since he was put in care, he watched him grow up. The three of us organised a funeral and invited Ken, a few people from his care home, a few people from school and some teachers. It was a good funeral even though there weren't many people, only about 20 or so. That night we spent it at my house, a kind of after party if you will. That's when we spoke about ideas to remember him and Dean came up with the idea to go back to the cabin. We decided to go every holiday in-between school; we've come about 7 times now. Now we've finished school and we've come back again. We had fun on this trip; we've already been here for 3 days. It's been really warm, but not enough to wear t-shirts. Last night we heard the distant howls of wolves in the valley. They were beautiful.

Today we decided to go on a hike towards the valley. We set off just before midday and arrived at the valley in about thirty minutes. We chose to walk along the side of the valley instead through the middle in case we ran into some wolves. That plan didn't go so well. As it turned out, we walked into the middle of a pack of them. We slowly started to back away from the snarling creatures before spinning around and running for our lives! I screamed when Dean yelled.

"Run!" It was like they gave us a head start as they didn't start chasing us until we got a good distance away. We ran across the valley in pure fear. We made it to the trees and began to weave in and out of them in a desperate attempt to lose them, that didn't work, they were still closing in. We saw a hill coming up; we hoped there would be a building or someone to help us. Just then a man in a deer skin coat with the hood up came running over it with a dog beside him drawing a bow and arrow.

"Help us!" Tony shouted as we reached him. He told us of a cave that was a few minutes straight over the hill; he said he would deal with the wolves. We nodded and ran in the direction he told us to run. He must have known what he was doing.

We found a large cave entrance eventually and dove inside it and hid in the shadows in the back. We looked around, he must have lived in here, there was a bed, mirror, lanterns, skin rugs and various other things. We sat panting, completely out of breath; we looked at each other before Dean spoke.

"Does he really think he can stop those wolves?"

"I don't know, he must know what he's doing." Tony said. I was nearly crying from what had happened, we were nearly eaten alive by pack of wolves!

We sat in the darkness for about seven minutes when the man stood in the entrance. He said it was safe to come out, we decided to cover our faces seeing as we didn't know who it was, he could be some murderer for all we know. We did that and left the cave and set our bags down. Tony asked how he was still alive, he said he had a way with wolves and just then a grey and brown wolf came from behind him. We stepped back in freight but he told us she was harmless. He offered us all drinks which we accepted; we wanted to find out more about the man who saved us from a pack of ravaging wolves. I watched the wolf lay down; she was beautiful, her different coloured fur blended in really nicely together.

We took off our scarves knowing he didn't mean us harm. He asked us where we were from so we told him we were from the city. This seemed to shock him as he dropped the drinks and spun around to face us. Something about him seemed familiar; he took off his hood and looked at us. His hair was long and wavy and he had a little bit of stubble. He was younger then we thought he was, he looked around the same age as us, so 19 or so. Me, Dean and Tony kept looking at each other trying to piece this guy together. He kept glancing at the wolf for some reason,

"_Why was he doing that?"_ I thought. He then began to look really nervous. I was scared of what he was going to do. He then finally broke the silence and I couldn't believe what he said.

"It's me guys, Its Scott."

**Scott's P.O.V**

"It's me guys, Its Scott." I looked at all of them giving the same face. They all walked a step closer standing a few feet from me, Skye face grew a huge smile and she suddenly pounced on me hugging the life out of me. I embraced the hug and hugged her back. We were shortly joined by Dean and Tony, all four of us hugging and crying in happiness. We stayed like that for what felt like hours but it was actually a few minutes. I looked at Rosie to see her smile. We eventually pulled away; I just looked at them, all crying as well as me. I looked at Skye, only to receive a hard slap in the face as her face contorted into that of anger.

"Why did you do that?! Why did you make us think you were dead?" She yelled nearly crying, but furious. I held my hand to my facing rubbing it, it went a nice red. Rosie started to tense up but I told her to calm down as I was expecting that.

"It's a long story. I don't think you would believe me." I said. I looked down to Rosie again and she said.

"I don't think they will." They didn't understand her as they couldn't understand wolf.

"Come on, answer her! And why do you keep looking at the wolf like that?" Tony demanded. I spun around and once again told them

"You won't understand, I did what I had to do. I'll tell you but you won't believe me."

"What are you talking about?" Dean said angry and confused.

"Have a seat." I said sitting down on the floor. They did too and keenly listened in. "The day I went missing, you thought I died, didn't you?" They all nodded, Rosie came and sat beside me ready to explain as well. I continued. "Well, I did die; I was shot by one of the rangers that came to our house that day. When I was out running one of the rangers shot a wolf in cold blood, it did nothing. You guys know me; I couldn't let that happen so I ran to stop him finishing her off when he shot me instead. I died that day, and when I did, I met the wolf I tried to save in heaven. She's called Sarah, she also Rosie's Mom." I said pointing to her sitting next to me. "Because I died I could understand her, she told me that most of the wolves in America and Canada live by a prophecy. It says that a Human and a Wolf shall be given power to protect both species. When I was shot I started the ritual for it to begin. I needed to die willingly and a wolf needs to witness another wolf willingly sacrifice itself for them. That's where Rosie comes in. Her mom died protecting her and I died trying to save her mom. We started the ritual and now we have these awsome powers. The ritual brings the human back to life to seek out the wolf and fulfil the prophecy. We've learnt to control them now and we've been living together since. Do you remember the day you left?" They all nodded in confirmation. "I followed you. You went to the clearing where I died and said some things. The wind picked up every time you asked a question. That was Rosie here, she can control the wind, heal any wound and create a shockwave to throw back her enemies. I can move objects with my mind and turn into a wolf on a full moon. I can also move faster and shoot more accurately. We both can talk telepathically and change our eye colour."

I finally finished, hoping they'd agree. Their faces were of mixed emotions, confusion, insanity, anger, happiness, i wasn't sure what they were really feeling. They all got up as did I, Skye leaned towards looking like she was about to hug me again, but no. She hhouted.

"Liar!" And went for another slap, but I was quicker and grabbed her arm and flashed my green eyes as proof. She reeled back along with Tony and Dean in fear. I kept my eyes green and watched as Rosie did the same. I watched as Skye huddled close to Tony in fear.

"_I'm not lying."_ I told all three of them through my mind. They all placed their hands on their head in disbelief. Rosie then begun to increase the wind speed around us quickly, Adding to their fear. When we saw that they were terrified we settled everything down and stood in complete silence.

I didn't want to scare them, but I knew I'd have to show them at some point and they would be scared anyway. They stood huddled together looking at me, Skye with tears in her eyes. They broke apart and Skye ran over to me hugging me tightly. She whispered in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, I should have believed you."

"It's ok, I didn't mean to scare you, and you wouldn't have believed me otherwise." She pulled away. I read her mind and knew she was about to slap me again for scaring her. "Hey, I can read minds now, please don't slap me again." She dropped her jaw and laughed, as well as Dean and Tony.

"I want you to meet someone, say hello to Rosie." I said pointing to her. They all looked over to her and they all said hello. Rosie replied telepathically "_Hello, It's good to meet you."_ They all broke down laughing, not believing what they were hearing. We sat around for the remainder of the day talking about stuff. Tony decided to talk about some of my embarrassing moments, much to Rosie's amusement and delight. Rosie and Skye spoke to each other having some girl time; she never really got that because she was with me most of the time. We had a lot of fun.

Rosie began to scent the air. She looked at Dean, then to me and said.

"He's cut himself." I looked over to dean and asked.

"Rosie says you're bleeding, what happened." He rolled up is trouser leg and revealed a large gash.

"I got it running from those wolves; I snagged it on a bush."

"Lethal bush." I said teasing. "Rosie do you mind?" I asked looking over to her. She shook her head and padded up to Dean placing a paw on the gash.

"_This will hurt a little. Just look into my eyes."_ She warned him. He nodded and braced himself, looking into her amber eyes. Her eyes then changed to their pulsating, swirling green. Dean grunted a little but continued looking into the pupils of Rosie's magical eyes. Tony and Skye watched in awe as the blood steadily flowing from the cut was drawn back in and sealing the wound, leaving nothing. Dean glanced down to the wound and tried to keep is jaw from dropping, that didn't work. Rosie then finished her work and removed her paw. Dean rubbed his leg feeling for any pain or mark, there was none. He looked up at Rosie.

"Thank you, that's incredible."

"_You're welcome."_ Rosie stayed where she was and we returned to the random conversations, mainly about our powers. They asked for me to demonstrate my telekinesis, so it lifted all three of them off the ground a few feet for a couple of seconds and set them gently back down. They found it very amusing. While my eyes were still green Skye told me how beautiful they were and they looked better then my normal blue eyes. She told me I should keep them like that but I told her I couldn't as it would give us away.

Tony then changed the topic to our den; he said how he liked the look of it. He then surprised me by asking if me and Rosie would like to sleep in the cabin tonight. We thought for a moment before accepting his gracious offer. I would be nice to sleep in a bed again.

It was getting dark so we decided to get to the cabin before it was pitch black as they didn't want another run in with the wolves. I told them not to worry, as they wouldn't attack them again. An idea then came to mind, I led them to the Valley pack in order to meet them, I told them they were really nice and wouldn't hurt them if we were with them. They were scared beyond belief about meeting the pack of 25 wolves. We arrived in the centre of the packs territory but they weren't here. Rosie and I reached out our minds to find them and found that they were all hiding in their dens.

"Come out guys they're not here to hurt you! I yelled, but nothing answered or made a noise.

"Saren we told you we'd be back, all I want is you to apologise to them!" Rosied shouted. Slowly and eventually the wolves started to appear from the darkness of dens, holes and bushes forming a circle around us. Saren stepped inside the circle, standing in front of us.

"These are my friends Saren, I've known them for a long time, and I know they walked into your territory towards the pups, but I can promise you they would never do anything to harm them." I said. Saren thought for a moment. I stepped to the side and gave Tony, Dean and Skye a little shove forward; they were huddled close together in fear. "Guys, this is Saren lead alpha of the pack. Saren, this is Dean, Skye and Tony." I said introducing them. They couldn't understand one another so me and Rosie would have to be translators. Nothing happened for a few seconds but then Saren stepped forward and reached out his paw.

"I'm sorry we chased you, we feared you would hurt our pups." I told them what he said and they knelt down one by one and shook his paw. They conversed for a little while when we decided to head off.

We arrived at the cabin about 20 minutes later, talking all the way there. We walked in and as we did I told them what me and Rosie did when we came to get my wallet two years ago, they were either shocked or amused we did that. Dean offered me his room which I gladly accepted seeing as I haven't slept in a bed for over two years. We sat in the living room telling stories and playing games, catching up on old times. It was a long day for all of us so we headed to bed after an hour of talking. Rosie and I went up stairs, down the corridor and into our room. We bid our goodnights and shut the door. I could tell this was a guy's room, it was completely trashed, covered in clothes, and god knows what else. I Apexed it all against the side of the walls to give us some walking space. Rosie hopped up on the bed followed by me; I sat on the edge just as Tony walked in. He had some Pyjamas which he offered me; I once again gladly accepted them as I have been sleeping in clothes for over two years as well, he left as did Rosie so I could change. It was nice to wear something light for a change, they fit me perfectly so I new I would be comfy tonight. I called Rosie in saying that I was decent; she nudged the door open and closed it again using her back foot. We both jumped onto the bed. We sank into it, the feeling of the soft mattress, the quilt, oh it was heaven. I was a little hot so I took off my shirt but just before I did I turned to Rosie and asked. "Do you mind, it's a little hot in here?"

"Not at all, just keep the bottom half on." She said laughing. I chuckled and threw it on the floor and lying back in heaven. I pulled the sheet over; Rosie came to my side and curled up under my arm. She then asked. "So, are you glad you met your friends again?"

"Of course I am, I so happy I met them again and that they're ok with this Starnik stuff." I said looking down at her. She looked up and rested her head on my chest, I placed my hand on her head and began to rub it, she was rather ticklish in the area so she started laughing and moved her head out from under my palm, I put my hand on her ribs as she put her head back on my chest. I began to rub her side making her purr. She was really comfortable, as was I.

We fell asleep like that, both as happy as we could be. But that all changed when Sarah decided to pay us a little visit.


	14. Chapter 14: Motivation

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 14: Motivation

**Rosie's P.O.V**

_I don't know where I am, it was all black so I assumed I was dreaming as nothing happened before I fell asleep. Light started to flow around me and revealed that I was in a room. I was in a small white room with tiling on the walls; in front of me was a huge mirror. I tried to get up but couldn't, I was strapped to a table unable to move. The door then opened and a human came out dressed in white with something over his face. He walked up to me and stuck something sharp into my neck making me yelp a little. He pulled it out, I tried to bite him but my mouth had something around it stopping me from opening it. Slowly everything started to swirl and change colours until I eventually fell asleep. I woke up again to find Scott standing in the middle of a light clearing surrounded by black walls of nothingness. He saw me and ran towards me catching me in a hug. I told him what happened in my dream and he told me something similar happened to him. This wasn't a dream, this part was really happening. Mom then appeared to the side of us, a frantic, fearful look filled her eyes._

"_Mom, what's going on?" I asked._

"_I don't have time; you have to run now, they'll be here any day, their coming for you! You need to wake up! Wake up! WAKE UP!_

"Scott wake up, you awake yet." We were woken up by the voice of Dean at the door knocking.

"Yeah, yeah, we're awake." Scott said still half asleep. Dean opened the door but instead of walking in, he ran in along with Skye and Tony and launched themselves across the room and onto the bed but before they could hit the bed and crushed us, Scott sat up and apexed them, catching them midair. They levitated in the air and began laughing. He lay back down groaning and put his pillow over his face.

"Err, your not going back to sleep are you?" Tony asked.

"That's what it looks like." Scott replied.

"But won't you drop us?"

"I don't know, lets find out." He fell back asleep after a few minutes but I stayed up wanting to see what happened. They didn't fall which was rather odd, somehow he was still keeping them airborne and able to sleep.

"_So, is it comfortable up there?"_ I asked telepathically and chuckling. They all looked at me still shocked that I could do that.

"It's weird, has he not done this to you?" Skye asked_._

"_Not really, he did once, but that was when we had an argument. He sent me into a tree and broke my back."_ They all gave me wide eyed expressions and Dean asked.

"How are you still alive?"

"_I can heal myself, but a shot to the head I can't and I'll die. Mom taught me that."_

"Why did he do that? That's not like him." Tony asked

"_I was really depressed and I ignored him for days, he tried to get me to talk and I wouldn't. He tried to get into my mind, just to get me to. I wouldn't let him so I lashed out at him and cut his neck."_ I said showing them the three deep scars on his neck, pointing to them with my tail." _"He was defending himself, I don't blame him."_ Just then he began to stir in his sleep and mumbling words. His eyes fluttered quickly and underneath we could see how bright they were.

"Must be having a nightmare" Tony said.

"_Wanna know what it is?" _I said smiling. They all nodded wanting to know. I linked my mind with his, Dean's, Skye's and Tony's allowing us to all see his dream.

He was having a similar one to mine again. He was in a white room strapped to a table unable to move, also wearing blacked out glasses for some reason. A man came in wearing white and stuck a sharp thing into his arm. He reeled back to try and get it out of him, it didn't work. I felt he was going to wake up soon and it was dangerous to be in someone's mind when they wake up, god knows what could happen. We left his dreams to his own and back into our reality. We were unable to figure out what his dream was about. Just then he shot up breathing deep quick breaths, as he did so he dropped the levitating three who plummeted and hit the ground with a loud thud. Groans came from the bottom of the bed so I walked to the edge of the bed and peeked over to see them lying on top of one another in a giant pile._" You ok?"_ I asked giggling. A hand just appeared from the middle of the pile doing a thumbs up. I laughed and turned back to Scott whose eyes were still green from the fear of his nightmare. "Scott it's ok, it was only a nightmare, take deep breaths."

"I know you saw it." He said back. "What does it mean?" I just shrugged and motioned for him to follow me. We both peeked over the bed and fell back laughing at the human pile. I looked left towards Scott and said.

"I know you had that nightmare again." He turned to me.

"I don't mind, it's only a nightmare. I don't know what your mom meant though "Their coming" What do you think she means?" I just shrugged and answered.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

We turned our attention back to the groaning pile. Scott had an idea and slithered off the edge of the bed and onto the pile, more groans and whines emitting from it. I laughed and took a few steps back before launching myself off the bed and onto the pile, crushing all those under me. We lay laughing and squirming trying to get off one another, our bodies and limbs bending in various directions. We hauled ourselves off one another and after Scott got changed (Don't worry we all left the room) we headed downstairs for breakfast. Tony cooked whilst everyone sat in the living room talking and joking about, mostly about me and Scott living out in the den for the last two years. Scott invited them to sleep at ours tonight, they all said yes seeing as it would be a really cool thing to do. Tony came back in carrying multiple plates of eggs and bacon; I've never had this before and let me tell you, it was the best thing ever, better then caribou. I ate mine in 15 seconds and afterwards I needed to visit the little girls' room so I looked at Scott and told him so. He got up and let me out so I could go.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I just let Rosie outside and then sat back down to finish breakfast. It was nice to be able to eat eggs again as I've been mainly living off meat for the past two years, I would occasionally grab something from a nearby field like corn, lettuce, anything I saw, but I really couldn't be bothered. Shortly after finishing, there was scratching at the door so I assumed it was Rosie, I got up and surly enough it was. But as she stepped in she turned and look back outside, I followed her gaze to see a man in hiking gear about 50ft into the woods. He looked like he was walking past but it was so blatantly obvious he was watching us. We watched him until he was out of site, I looked down and asked Rosie if she knew anything him, but she didn't, she only shrugged her shoulders, so we just brushed it to one side and agreed to say he was just a curious hiker. It was still a little weird though.

We went back into the living room and discussed what we should so today. I wanted to show them some of the sites and things around the valley, they agreed and couldn't wait. There were many things to show them so Tony, Dean and Skye left to get changed and we left when they were ready.

First we walked back to our den so I could collect my bow and arrows. On the way we past a small group of the Valley pack who were off hunting. Dean, Skye and Tony were still a little nervous around the wild wolves but I reminded them not to fear. They told us they were off hunting in a little while and if we would like to join them, we declined their invitation seeing as we wanted to spend time with our friends, but we would watch as I knew they would love to see it. They understood and continued on their way, I then told the others what they said and that we'd watch them from the cliff we were going to. They were ecstatic and couldn't wait. Seeing as we didn't run there like normal it took us 40 minutes to reach the cliff. Rosie and I sat right on the edge of the cliff me with my legs over the edge. We didn't worry if we fell as Rosie could heal herself and I could apex myself slightly to cushion my fall. I have been working on trying to lift myself but that hasn't really worked. The others sat a few feet from the edge, tired from the long walk up the slope and were exhausted, when I told them this was one of the few places I was planning on showing them, they all groaned and flopped to the ground, much to mine and Rosie's amusement.

Just then the Valley pack came stalking out of the trees and towards the Caribou herd in the centre of the valley, using the cover of the long grass to stalk the unsuspecting prey. "Hey guys, they starting, get over here!" I urged them. They crawled and dragged themselves across the ground, too tired to stand, and watched the pack hunt. I still found it amazing to watch wild wolves hunt; the others were just as astounded at the team work. But when it came to after they caught it however they couldn't watch, that's when I had another idea. "Hey guys, how would you like to learn how to hunt?" They all looked at me as if to say are you crazy. "This cliff is where Rosie and I learnt to control our powers and how I learnt to shoot, I was wondering if you would like to learn and we can have fresh meat for tonight." I added. They looked to each other before returning to me with a smile.

"Sure!" They all said in unison. Rosie walked up to one of the trees and using her claws carved a circular target on it. First up went Dean, I gave him some tips on aiming and stance, he slowing pulled it back and released hitting the edge of the target. "Not bad." I said with a smile. Next up was Tony, knowing him he told Skye that he was going to be really good at his trying to look cool. "It's harder then you think." I warned him.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just watch this rookie." He said pulling back the bow. The arrow flew straight past the target and into the woods.

"Thanks, now I'm one arrow down." I said teasingly. He put on a sheepish and embarrassed smile and admitted he needed help. Whilst I was teaching him Rosie went of to sniff out the arrow. She came back with it in her mouth, but we all burst out laughing when we saw there was a squirrel on the end of the arrow.

"I told you I was good!" Tony shouted proudly. His moment of joy was ruined when Rosie said

"_Nope, I caught it put it there just to see your reaction."_ He went silent, but everyone else began laughing even harder in hysterics. He gave up his second shot and said to Skye.

"Let's see you do better." She got up and nervously made her way over to me taking the bow in her hand.

"I won't be good at this." She said. I told her not to worry and if she believes she'll do good, then she will. I gave her some pointers and she aimed at the target, she released the arrow and it went straight into the centre of the target. Everyone including Rosie's jaw dropped in awe. She was a natural. I wanted to see how good she really was so I picked up a big thick log and placed it on a rock. It was thinner then the target so it was more of a challenge.

"Shoot it." I told her. She nodded nervously. She aimed and the arrow flew of to the side of it.

"I can't do it, it's too hard, and I'm not that good." She said sadly. I looked to Rosie trying to think of something. One word came to mind, the same word we used to learn our powers.

"Motivation?" I said. Rosie nodded her head in agreement. I walked over to the log. The others looking at me unable to understand. I apexed it up holding it in front of my chest. "Hit the target." Was all I said.

"Are you crazy!?" She shouted at me in disbelief that I ask her to shoot it.

"You need motivation; if you hit the target then you'll know you can hit it. If you miss and hit me, I won't let Rosie come and heal me until you do. Hit the target." She looked back to Tony and Dean there faces just as amazed that I'd risk my life to teach her. She nervously picked up an arrow and strung it. She pulled it back and aimed it straight at me. My breathing increased as I watched my friend about to shoot me. She let the arrow go; it flew across the clearing and straight into my stomach. I screamed in pain and fell to my knees, dropping the log with me. My eyes had changed from the immense pain. Everyone came running up to me but I apexed them away, their feet dragged along the ground as i pushed them back without making them fall over, a slight booming sound emitting from me and up of pure Starnik energy stopping them in their tracks, reminding them of what I said, I wouldn't let them near me until she shot the target. Everyone had tears in their eyes as they watched me get up, Apexing the log back up to my chest, bleeding out with and arrow in my gut and protruding out my back.

"Breath, Skye, focus on the log." I said trying to ignore the pain. She prepared a new arrow and aimed it at me again, tears welling in her eyes. She fired the arrow and once again, it flew straight into my gut. I let out another agonised scream of pain as I feel once again to my knees. I wasn't sure what was worse, turning into a wolf or getting shot by Skye. They didn't try and run to my aid this time as they new I wouldn't let them. Rosie took a few steps but stopped when I looked at her. I stood up once more, blood staining my shirt and dripping onto the floor. I lifted the log up; I was starting to feel sick at this point. "Skye, you need to focus, breath." She took a moment wiping the tears from her eyes and strung another arrow. I wasn't sure I could take another one. She took a deep breath and pulled it back, looking down the arrow to get a clear shot. Finally she released it and I watched as the arrow flew in my direction, I closed my eyes waiting for another hit. I waited, and waited, and waited. I opened my eyes and saw the arrow in the log. I looked up at Skye. "I told you, you can do it." I seemed to have forgotten all about the arrows penetrating my stomach and coming out the other side. I looked back down and once more fell to my knees and onto my side. Skye dropped the bow and ran to my aid along with Rosie, Dean and Tony. "Pull them out." Skye wailed nearly crying. Tony pulled the arrows out which was quickly followed by a flow of blood. I grunted as he pulled both out. Rosie then placed her paws over the wounds and began healing them. Quickly, the sick feeling went away along with my pulsating eyes and the wounds were healed. I sat up and looked at the crying Skye.

"See, you're a natural." I said with a smile. I got up to be hugged by her and everyone else.

"Don't ever do that again!" She cried.

"I won't. That's how Rosie and I learnt how to use our powers. I slit my wrist and she threw herself over the cliff. It works you know." I finished with a chuckle. They all let go. "Now we know whose catching dinner tonight." I added smiling at Skye. She returned the smile but said that she couldn't bring herself to shoot something. I understood her as I didn't really want to either but had to in order to survive out here. I told her I would do it then.

We returned to the cliff edge and conversed the rest of the morning. We watched the whole valley pack below gorging themselves on the kill. The rest must have been watching and began eating when they caught it. There was a few more kills which they must have done whilst I was teaching with my extreme methods, after all, one caribou wasn't enough to feed 25 wolves. I noticed down below to the left movement, it was the hiker from this morning watching the wolves feasting; he then looked up at us. He was no hiker, what was he up to. He left when he saw us looking at him. I returned my attention to the gorging wolves when something else caught my attention. Three large blobs made their way out of the trees to the right of the valley making their way to the wolves oblivious to their presence. I knew what they were straight away, bears. They must have caught the sent of the caribou, they would kill the pack if they got a chance, and they had pups with them so they wouldn't stand a chance. "Guys, look over there, bears. We've got to stop them." I said pointing to the slow approaching bears.

"Are you crazy? They're bears, you can't stop them." Tony said as we all got up. I ran back to collect my bow and arrows and strapped them to my back but held onto my bow ready to use. I looked out across the valley; we won't make it in time if we ran. I looked down the one hundred and fifty foot cliff, I looked to Rosie with a smile, she knew what I was thinking, and we had done this before in a similar scenario.

"Have you ever been base jumping?" I asked walking behind them and placing hands on their shoulders. They shock their heads. "Well, first time for anything." I said and without any warning, I pushed all four of us with Rosie jumping of the cliff and plummeted to the ground. Rosie and I were laughing the way down but the others were screaming. It only took us 10 seconds before we would hit the ground. In the few seconds we had, I looked around at the screaming three, it was very amusing. Just before we impacted the ground, throwing our brains and guts everywhere, I Apexed us 2ft before impact and saving us. I dropped the 5 of us and we hit the ground with a thud. We couldn't stop to argue as that's what they'd defiantly do.

"Come on, get up we have to stop them!" I yelled pulling them all up. We ran straight to the pack. We could see the bears closing in. "Rosie, warn them!" I yelled. Whilst running Rosie let out a howl warning them of the impending danger. I saw all their heads look up and towards us. "Tell them I'm sending Dean, Skye and Tony to help them move the pups." I added. She howled once more as I explained to them what I wanted them to do and to wait for us to return. They nodded in agreement and ran for the pack. Rosie and I turned right to confront the three bears. I looked back to see the them picking up some pups and running to the Pack territory with the wolves, Tony actually picked up one of the wolves, I guessed it hurt itself whilst hunting and couldn't run. We turned our attention back to the bears padding 20ft ahead of us.

"They only want the kills, should we let them have it?" Rosie asked. I shook my head and said.

"No, the wolves need them to feed." I knew we could kill the bears but it didn't seem right, I'm not sure I could bring myself to do it. We couldn't just let them have the kills or the pack would go hungry. Rosie then looked at me with an idea.

"I could keep them back while you get them back to the pack, I'll catch you up." The bears were now 10ft away so I nodded and ran back to the kills to get them out of here and to the pack. I apexed them and carried them pack to the pack trying not the spill any blood for the bears to track.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I told Scott my plan and he ran to take the kills back to the pack. I watched him apex them and run, but as I turned to distract the ferocious bears I was swiped by the powerful paw of the bear. I was sent flying 8ft, when I landed I sprung up to my paws and noticed I was bleeding heavily from the wound. That was soon fixed when it healed a few moments later, blood staining my fur. I looked back to see Scott disappearing onto the trees, I had to hold them off a little longer. Just then, time seemed to slow as I heard a faint voice in my head, _"let it out, let out all your pain."_ I recognised the voice as moms. I focused back on the bears, time still slowed down, I felt rage and sadness build up inside me without thinking about it. When it peaked, time returned to its normal pace, I let out a growl before howling at the approaching bears. They were sent back dozens of feet as a shockwave hit them, sending them sprawling to the ground sending grass and dirt into the air. I watched them get up, they were fine, and whilst they were distracted I took this moment to run to the pack. As I ran across the valley, I thought back to what I did. That was the gift mom gave me, it was pretty cool and it was an offensive power!

I arrived at the pack territory panting in exhaustion. I found Scott, Tony, Dean and Skye sitting in the entrance of what the pack called the "pup den", the place where wolves would leave their pups in the care of others whilst they went out hunting or something. As I walked over panting, I noticed some wolves tucking into the rest of the kills Scott brought back. I also noticed as I got closer the others playing with the pups. I stopped for a moment watching them playing, It was really cute. Scott was playing with a pup who was trying to catch his hand Tony and Skye were playing similar games, whilst Dean was being tackled by three pups. It was really sweet to watch. One pup looked over to me.

"Rosie!" It shouted, as it did all the others heard and ran over to me tackling me to the ground, by 7 pups! I was a big hit with the pups, as was Scott. Now they had "fresh meat" in the form of Dean, Skye and Tony. I was rolling around laughing being tickled by the pups; they all found it very amusing. Thankfully, they were all lifted off by Scott apexing them and bringing them back to the den, finding that more amusing. I padded over to the den and sat beside Skye. I watched as the pups played together, with the others and me, it made me think. I would like to have pups some day; I'd like to be a mother. A smile grew on my face at all the happy thoughts; I was also faced with the negative side of motherhood. Would I be able to keep them safe, would they have powers themselves, would their father understand my abilities and accept its part of me. That was the worst part, finding a mate. I'll admit there were a few hot guys in the pack, and I know a few liked me. But did they just fancy me for my abilities or did they really like me. I was only 2 years, 7 months and most wolves become parents around three years, I still had time. I put all those thoughts to one side and spent the remainder of the day playing. I was connecting to my inner puppy running around the clearing being chased or doing the chasing. We conversed with each other and the other wolves, laughing and joking, me and Scott acting as translators for Dean, Skye, Tony and the other wolves.

We stayed until it was getting dark when we decided to head back home. Scott and I headed home whilst the others went back to the cabin and get pillows and stuff to sleep out in. Scott cooked some of our leftovers from the tree, some nice, big, mouth watering steaks. I head a whole raw bloody leg to myself. Before I finished Scott had a cruel joke he wanted to play. He took off his shoe and placed it on the bottom of the caribou leg, this gave it the impression it was his and I ate him. He then began to scream, but it wasn't realistic enough. He then thought he should turn, that would scare them even more and give off realistic sounds. "Can you even turn at will?" I asked him.

"Only one way to find out." He said. I was a little reluctant to say yes as I knew it would hurt a lot, but it would be funny. Before I could answer, he began psyching himself up, growling and going onto his hands and knees, breathing short, rasping breaths. Then it happened. He screamed in agony as the transformation began. He rolled around shouting and screaming, it was horrible to watch. I remembered what mom said, that each time he changed, it would be a little less painful, but it would still hurt, so thinking about it, it was actually good for him to do it. I watched as his body contorted in different ways, grew smaller, bones changed shape and black fur replaced skin. After 5 minutes of screaming, crying and thrashing about, it was over. He lay in wolf form, exhausted. It took a lot of energy out of him.

"You ok?" I asked padding over to him. He rolled over onto his front.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Man that hurt." He said laughing a little.

"Well, as long as you're ok." I said hugging him. We heard a voice in the distance shouting "Scott are you ok!"

"Quick their coming, hide!" He nodded and took of behind the den. I walked to the leg and began eating it, covering my face in blood to add to the appearance.

**Tony's P.O.V**

We had just collected or stuff form the cabin. We only grabbed essentials like a pillow and blanket. We were half way there, excited for the night to come when we heard screams which we recognised as Scott's. We were instantly worried and took off for their den and hoped we were heading the right way. We reached it and saw a fire going, but what we saw was disgusting. We rounded the corner and found Rosie eating something.

"Rosie, what happened to Scott, we heard screams!" Skye said frantically. Rosie turned to face us, her eyes swirling green, muzzle and teeth caked in blood. I looked at what she was eating, it was a leg. I pieced the evidence together, the screams, the leg, Scott missing, she ate him! We all dropped our stuff as she got up and slowly made her way towards us, a demonic smile on her face.

"_I never knew humans were so juicy."_ I heard her say.

"What are you doing I thought he was you friend!" I barked in fear and anger whilst huddling close to Skye and Dean.

"_He was, but we had a little argument. He said he was more powerful then me. I proved him wrong. Now you've seen I can't let you run home and tell the hunters there's a killer wolf about."_ She said. We started to walk backwards, trying to keep our distance away. Just then and growl came from behind us, we spun around and came face to face with a jet black wolf, the same killer look in its eyes. We were trapped. We ended up backing up into the side of the den with no where to go.

"Rosie please." Skye pleaded.

_"Sorry, all out of mercy."_ She said.

"Then who is this other guy, does he do your dirty work as well?!" She stopped for moment as if thinking for an answer.

"_He's my err…. He's my mate."_ She said giving him a quick lick on the cheek, His eyes went wide at the sudden move, as if she'd never done that before. _"We've been together since I met Scott, I wanted him to meet you, and this was exactly how I pictured it."_ She added. The two wolves began snarling baring their large teeth, hackles up. I hugged my friends as they did to me waiting for it to end. We then heard a laughing in our heads. We opened our eyes to see the two wolves rolling about on their backs in hysterics.

"What's going on?" Dean asked.

"_Gotcha!"_ We heard. I recognised the voice as Scott's, but he was no where around.

"Scott, where are you, get your butt out here so I can kick it!" I yelled. I looked back at the laughing two wolves and the black one turned around.

"_Go ahead!"_ It said.

"Scott is that you?" I asked completely shocked.

"_Yep, hey guys. So are you going to kick my butt or not?"_ He said laughing.

"I don't know, is it legal to kick a wolf?" I said chuckling. He just shrugged. We all walked back to the front of the den and sat around the fire. Rosie began cleaning her muzzle. I couldn't take me eyes off Scott, neither could the others. "How did you do that?" I asked completely dumbfounded.

"_Just another one of my abilities, thank Rosie's mom for that. I only learnt about this a few days ago."_ He said.

"Why are you talking telepathically?" I asked shooting him with another question.

"_Because I'm a wolf and wolves can't speak human, watch."_ He said, and then he started barking and whining. _"I guess you heard the screams?"_ He continued. We all nodded. _"Well, that was all real; it hurts like hell to do this. Your bones are changing after all. I'll be back to normal in the morning."_ He added.

"Then why did you do it?" Skye asked.

"_Because Rosie and I thought it would be funny. And it was."_ Scott said as both he and Rosie broke out laughing again.

"How many times are you going to scare the hell out of us?" Dean said laughing as well.

_Don't know, you can never be too sure with us. Seeing as we've never really spoken to anyone else but each other for two years, you're fresh meat."_ Rosie said teasingly.

"_Talking of fresh meat, can you take that off the fire?"_ Scott said pointing with his paw to the stone slab with 5 large steaks on. Rosie went over and dragged the caribou leg over. It still had Scott's boot on, so I took it off and placed it in the den.

**Scott's P.O.V**

I ate the raw bloody leg that night sharing it with Rosie. It was really nice, my taste buds must have changed as well as normally this would be disgusting. The others ate the steaks and seemed to have enjoyed them. It was odd of course, but it still tasted great, if not better.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

The rest of the night we joked about, told stories. We decided tomorrow we should play predator and prey, I explained to them what it was and how it's played, no powers, no weapons and no cheating. Scott would turn again in the morning after leaving to give both teams an advantage of wolf senses. Scott would leave early in the morning with Skye whilst I'd stay behind with Dean and Tony. The teams were fair, the game would start at mid day and Scott and Skye would have to catch the rest of us. If they caught us before 3:00pm then they won if not, we would. We were up until gone midnight when we decided to hit the hay. Scott and I curled up on the bed, enough room for both of us. He put a blanket over him to cover himself when he changed back in his sleep. Neither of us wanted a repeat of last time again. The others found a spot on the skin carpets and got themselves comfortable. After bidding our farewells we all drifted of to sleep, excited for the next day to come.


	15. Chapter 15: Something's Not Right

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 15: Something's not right.

**Scott's P.O.V**

_I had that dream again. The one with me strapped to a table and the guy comes in, sticks a needle in my neck and like before everything blacks out. When I wake up again, I'm in the light clearing surrounded by the pure black walls Rosie is with me and tells me that she had the same dream, it must mean something. We seemed to be in the same dream. Sarah then appears. "Mom are you showing us this, what does it mean?" Rosie asks._

"_I can't tell you, as much as I won't to, I can't. You need to know your enemies. If I tell you, you will change the future and never fulfil the prophecy." She said with tears in her eyes. Then it's like she snapped out of a trance. She looked about frantically then at us, fear filled her. "Run! Their coming! Run! RUN!" Then she vanished leaving us more confused and scared then ever. A vision then appeared like a huge T.V screen and took us back to the cave where we learnt the story of the prophecy. We watched the story unfold as if we were really there. We saw the original Starnik couple, one side of them were the legendary Dire wolves from which all wolves descend from and the other side were dozens of humans carrying spears and bows. They moved in to separate the Starnik when they muttered that chant. "Together forever, but never apart, maybe in distance, but never at heart." They then were engulfed by bright, swirling green lights which pulsated throwing all the wolves and humans away. The two had vanished. The prophecy never knew what happened to them, but the vision changed, It changed to an aerial view of the globe, but the land and water was black but with a dark orange outlining the continents and islands. Two red dots came up on the map, one in England the other in Central America. The vision zoomed in on the dots, giving two separate visions of the dots, kind of like two different T.V screens. It showed the original Starnik, they didn't die, but were separated. They lived out their lives apart, their powers not working from the distance apart. They lived, grew old and died apart. The vision then faded as both Rosie and I began to awake._

I woke up remembering full well what happened in the dream. I also remembered today we planned to play Hunter and Hunted; I was to take Skye out three miles away, unfortunately turn again, and hunt them down. I thought it would be best to turn as often as possible, seeing as every time it would hurt a little less. I sat up stretching, relieving my aching muscles from last night's transformation. "_Man their faces were funny."_ I thought, thinking back to last nights events. I looked outside the den to see the sun just about to come over the mountains. Perfect, if we leave now, we'll have time for a quick bite to eat and then hunt the others down. I was about to get up when a paw pushed down on my chest. I didn't even realise Rosie was awake. She didn't say anything, she just pointed down motioning to the blanket covering me. I blushed feeling a little awkward whilst she giggled. I looked around the room and saw a pile of my clothes in the corner of the den. I profed them over the sleeping trio and onto the bed. "Good luck." I whispered to her.

"You're the ones whose gunna need it." She whispered back mockingly. I smiled and Rosie turned back round to give me some privacy and to go back to sleep. I quietly got up and dressed myself. I decided if I'm going to turn then I should take a bag for Skye to carry my clothes in so I could change when I turn back. I then walked over to her and gently nudged her awake, she began to stir and eventually wake up. "Hey, good morning. Ready to go?" She looked up at me with a smile whilst nodding. She got on her boots, and whilst she was doing that, I cut of some slabs of meat to cook and eat for breakfast when we got far enough away and put them in a clean plastic bag. She walked out just as I jumped out of the tree, causing her to jump a little resulting in a small punch from her. We laughed and began our little hike.

We talked the journey there. I told her about my dream last night and that it must mean something. She told me about how things back in the city had changed, how the school did and the community. She told me a bunch of guys she's never seen before were about where I used to live, driving either black tinted SUV's or fancy cars. It was weird. Sam, the bully back at school seemed to have vanished straight after graduation; nobody went looking for him so it can't have been serious.

"So err. Did you guys do a funeral for me?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did." She said a little saddened.

"Was it good?" I said, feeling the moment becoming awkward.

"It was ok. Would have been better if you were there, dead or alive." She replied. I chuckled a little before saying.

"I really am sorry I had to do that to you guys. I couldn't leave Rosie on her own. I thought it would be the best time to start a new life." I said feeling really bad I put them through it. While we walked, she placed her arm over my shoulder and leaned her head against it, so i returned the gesture and wrapped my arm around her side.

"Just don't do it again. Promise?"

"I promise." I whispered as I embraced the gesture, a tear sneaking from my eye. We pulled apart after a few minutes. I decided to break the awkward silence by saying. "This seems good. We're far enough away." I said putting all my stuff on the dead leaves beneath us. The morning was still young so we had time for breakfast. We gathered some wood and kindling along with a stone slab to cook on. I set the wood ablaze, and watched as Skye pulled out the meat slabs. She looked at them through the plastic bag.

"Have you been eating nothing but this for the past two years?" She asked.

"Yeah, pretty much. I do grab some veg from the nearby field when I can."

"You do know that having too much meat in your diet is bad for you right?" She said laughing a little whilst sitting down.

"Yeah I know, but I guess that living with Rosie has made my body get used to it. It was a little rough at first but now its fine." She nodded and placed the steaks on the stone slab, the smell and the cracking of the fat, ohh it was amazing. "Ok, whilst that's cooking I'm off" I said getting up to leave.

"Where are you going?" Skye asked confused and a little worried that I was leaving her alone.

"I need to turn. It's part of the game rules. I'll go far enough away so you don't hear the screams." I said turning around.

"Do it here." She snapped straight back. "Its fine, I would like to watch anyway." This caught me by surprise, she wanted to watch? That's weird.

"Are you sure? It's not nice to watch or hear." I warned.

"Yeah, go for it." She said

"Well ok." I said stepping away from the fire getting onto my hands and knees.

**Skye's P.O.V**

Scott got on his hands and knees after agreeing to turn here. I don't know why I wanted to watch, I think I was just curious. Well come on, you don't see this every day. He began growling and snarling, trying to psyche himself up. He looked up at me and we both broke out laughing. He fell onto my stomach in hysterics.

"That's how you do it. I thought you said it was bad, not hilarious!" I said in between laughs.

"Sorry, your face was just so funny." He said getting back up to his hands and knees. He took a deep breath in through his nose just as the wind blew across the fire and towards him. There was then a loud crack as his spine bend upwards and he let out an ear piercing scream. I looked in horror at what was unfolding before me. He fell to the ground squirming around screaming and crying. I wanted to get up and run over to help him but fear froze me to the spot. I watched as his limbs bent in ways unimaginable, they slowly shrunk and deformed into another body. His eyes shot open revealing his green, swirling eyes. Tears of freight began to run down my face. Black fur took the place of skin and his mouth began to extend forming a muzzle. I put my hands over my ears to try and block out the screams. I closed my eyes, unable too watch anymore and started to hum to block out the sound. It worked a little but the agonized screams were still audible. It carried on for about 5 minutes until the screams came to a stop. I slowly opened my eyes to see a jet black wolf where Scott was before, wearing his clothes. I got up and cautiously walked over to him. A faint raspy voice came into my head. _"Skye, Skye. Water." _I knew it was Scott. I ran to the rucksack he brought and I grabbed a water bottle out of it. I took the lid off and slowly poured the cool liquid on my cupped hand. He gently lifted his head up and began licking it out of my hand. He drank about a third of the water before slumping back to the ground.

"Are you ok?" I asked still kneeling down.

"_Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for the water._ He said.

"No problem. I said wiping the tears from my eyes and sitting down in front of him. He then sat up sniffing the air.

_Breakfast smells good."_ He said. They way he said it was as if nothing happened at all. I turned to look at the sizzling meat taking a whiff myself.

"Yeah, you're right it does. Hungry?" I asked. His tail began wagging at that, I laughed and motioned it to him; he then turned and placed his paws on it stopping it from moving. We got up and sat around the fire and just talked until breakfast was done. I noticed he was still wearing his clothes so awkwardly I helped him take them off and put them in the rucksack. Afterwards, we gossiped for a little while, then his ears perked up, I watched as they moved around his head like two radar dishes, scanning the area. Then two people came over a ridge just behind us. I turned to look at them; they were two men, hikers by the looks of it. They stopped when they saw us and gasped when they saw Scott I looked back at him not sure of what to do.

"Is that a wolf?!" One of the hikers said sound nervous. I looked back at Scott hoping he'd say something, but no, nothing. He's… My err…. Dog! He's my dog. A wolf hybrid only one generation removed so he looks very much like one." I said turning back to face the hikers.

"Really" the other said. "Can we have a look at him? It'll be the closest we've been to a wolf before." He continued.

"Err, sure. He won't bite. Probably" I said mumbling the last word under my breath. The two hikers came over to Scott and began stroking and petting him, they even took a few photos with him to show their friends. We spoke a little longer before they said they had to leave. They gave Scott one final stroke in between the ears, they did it a little rough as I saw him scrunch his face and I noticed several strands of fur on their gloves. They then walked off over the ridge they came leaving us alone.

"_Your dog! That's the best you could come up with!" _Scott said laughing. I joined in and said.

"Well you couldn't come up with anything. That's the first thing that came to mind. You'd make a cute dog though." I said reaching over and scratching him in between the ears. He seemed to enjoy it as his tail started wagging again.

We sat around talking for a few more minutes until we decided that the game should begin. Scott sat up and threw his head back letting out a long, beautiful howl. It was amazing, I've never really heard a wolf howl up close before and let me tell you, it was incredible. It lasted for about 15 seconds when he stopped he looked like he was waiting for something. Then we hear another howl in the distance. I guessed he was warning Rosie that we were coming for them. Whilst Rosie was responding I kicked out the fire grabbed our stuff and moved out to hunt our prey.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

Scott and Skye left a little while ago. I had woken up again what felt like a few minutes after he left, but the sun was now way over the mountains so it had to be around 10:00am. I walked out of the den stepping over the snoring corpses of the boys. _"Oh why did I get the boys?"_ I laughed to myself. I then padded over to the little cliff residing just outside; I stretched, arching my back and extending my front paws forward. I took a little smell of myself and realised I stank, so I decided to take a quick bath before Tony and Dean woke up. I ran down the hill and to the nearby river and without stopping dove straight in. The cool water moving amongst my fur was amazing. I paddled through the water to a shallow spot; here I was able to wash out my fur. As I began something caught the attention of my nose, I sniffed around and there was the scent of humans, they had been here this morning. The scent moved around the river side and into the trees. I didn't need to follow it to know where it went; after all, we wolves have a very good sense of smell. I bathed a little longer and stepped out of the river, just then I heard a howl being carried along by the wind, it belonged to Scott, he said that they were coming. I howled back in response telling him we were ready. I didn't have time to dry my fur so I ran straight to the den and without stopping pounced on Tony and Dean_. "Come on their coming! We can't stay here." _I said trying to get them up. They both groaned from the sudden impact.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll be up in a minute." Tony said sitting up.

"_Ok don't be too long or they'll catch us."_ I said walking back outside. I noticed that I was still dripping wet, I had an idea though. Time for one hell of a natural air dry. I sat on the edge of the cliff, focusing all my attention on the wind. Before you could say prof, the wind began to speed up, swirling around me forming a grey funnel. The wind ran its fingers through my fur coat taking the water droplets with them. I kept it up for a few more minutes before eventually I felt dry, I relaxed my mind and watched as the wind funnel faded away and the slight normal breeze came back. I looked over myself and yep, totally dry. I turned around to see the two boys, their jaws practically hitting the ground. _"What?"_ I said smiling. They just stood there, Dean held up his hand pointing towards me making a funnel motion with his finger. _"I had a quick bath and I needed to dry myself quickly."_ I told them. I looked back down to my fur and saw how messy it looked. _"Do one of you two mind brushing my fur, it's kind of messy."_ Tony was the first to answer.

"Sure. I'll just grab a brush." He said returning to the depths of the den.

"_Dean, do you want to grab some of the leftovers for breakfast. We keep them in a tree a little behind the den."_ He was still shocked so he just nodded, went back to the den, grabbed a knife and headed off. He was shortly followed by Tony who I walked up to and sat in front of whilst he brushed my fur back. It was really nice, the feeling of the brush going through my fur like that, quite a massage. He was being rather gentle; I guessed he didn't want to hurt me. I told him to go a little harder as it wouldn't brush the fur right against my skin. He did so and that feeling was way nicer, so nice my tail started wagging hitting his legs. Eventually, Dean came back with a few good sized steaks set them on the cooking stone and started a fire. Tony finished my fur and helped Dean with the fire and cooking. We quickly ate and ran off into the woods to get as far away as possible from the den before Scott and Skye found us.

We ran for a good thirty minutes to get some distance from the den. We paused for a break, well they did, I could have kept on running. They sat on a log to catch their breath I sat too and watched them; it was funny how quickly they got out of breath, and hyperventilating afterwards. They picked up on me laughing and they started to as well. Just then, and man and women came running along the path we were on, just joggers. I ran to Tony and Dean's side as they stood up. The couple stopped and looked at me with curiosity.

"Is it a wolf?" The woman asked panting a little. I looked up to the boys and told them to say I'm their dog.

"She's my dog." Tony said quickly trying not to sound suspicious. "She's half wolf half dog, so I wouldn't touch her; she's very protective of us." He added. They nodded in understanding but slowly made their way over to me. The women reached out her hand and pet me on the head; it couldn't pretend to be aggressive as I was actually enjoying the touch. She pulled her hand away, seeing as it was summer; I was moulting so her hand got covered in my fur. She thanked the boys and the couple continued running off down the path. Dean then bent down and grabbed my checks and cooed.

"Aww, does little Rosie want a belly rub." Tony the bent down and lightly grabbing my ears lifting them up slightly and also cooed.

"Does puppy Rosie want some din dins?" They both laughed think it was funny, I'll admit it was a little but I had and idea to make it better. I noticed behind them a giant pile of leaves. I flashed my eyes, stopping their laughter and let out a small bark sending out a shockwave, sending the two soaring into the pile. They disappear into the depths of the pile and emerged spitting out leaves and dirt. I fell back squirming in laughter.

"Oh ha, ha, ha." Tony said sarcastically. I watched through tears of laughter as they climbed out of the pile and onto the path pulling out leaves from their hair.

Just then something snapped in the distance. I stopped and stood up, ears perked up surveying the area around us for more sounds. Then there was shuffling, I knew what it was. I turned to look at the boys who had nervous faces on. I smiled and yelled into their minds _"RUN!" _We took of running off the path and down the slope; I reached my mind back to our pursuers and recognised their minds as Scott's and Skye's. We ran down the slope at breakneck speeds, weaving in and out of trees, jumping over logs, sliding under fallen tree bridges, it was lots of fun. Obviously they caught us eventually. We ran for ages before falling down a steep hill, all five of us tumbling down laughing until Dean, Tony and I hit the bottom and were landed on by Scott and Skye. We walked around the valley for the rest of the day. At one point Scott went and hid behind a boulder so he could turn back, he took his clothes with him so we didn't have to go round and hand them to him. Turning back must have been painless as we didn't hear anything and during the night he never woke up. He came around the boulder doing up his coat.

"Man it's good to back on two legs." He said. Everyone chuckled a bit before we continued on our walk. We walked for a long time and throughout the walk we saw a very unusual amount of people. There's never been this many people in the valley before, we must have come across 13 people. Normally we see one, two or not at all per month. Something was going on. The Valley pack had kept their promise and they hadn't attacked any of the hikers we came across, they also thought it was unusual to see so many humans.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Tony, Skye and Dean told us that they were leaving in the morning; they couldn't stay as their parents would think they've gone missing or something. As much as I wanted them to, they couldn't stay. We stayed that night in the cabin again; I took a shower that night, that was the first time in over two years I had taken a warm shower, oh how amazing it felt. Rosie got pretty sweaty from all the running as well so after mine I showered her using some shampoo which she thought smelled nice. She shook herself dry and I finished her off with a towel. The others used the shower after us and whilst they were doing that, I got changed into the pyjamas Tony had leant me the other night. They were so light and comfy. I waited downstairs with Rosie; we were getting bored so we played some games whilst waiting for the others. I profed a button I found, weaving it in between my fingers whilst playing chess with Rosie. You heard me, I've taught a wolf how to play chess, I had taught her whilst living in the den; she had gotten good and even beaten me a number of times and it looked to be the same way now. Soon enough she put me in checkmate and starting childishly dancing about in celebration. I watched with my swirling, green eyes as she danced her way around the table.

I then profed her in the air, catching her completely unaware. I positioned her so I look like she was sitting up straight and began spinning her in circles. She seemed to be enjoying it too much so I picked up the speed. I could feel she was getting dizzy so I brought her to a sudden stop and brought her up to my face, her legs dangling lifelessly under her. Her eyes were spinning in her sockets and her tongue just falling out of her mouth, it was rather funny. The others came down the stairs seeing me with Rosie in the air. They weren't sure what to think, was I threatening her or messing about. They noticed the chess board and that I'd lost so they knew what had occurred.

"Dude, I knew you sucked at chess, I didn't know you sucked so bad an animal could beat you." Tony said mockingly. I moved Rosie from my face keeping her airborne and said to Tony with a smile.

"You want to join her. She's up there for being a soar winner." I said pointing up to her. He shook his head and sat next to me along with Dean and Skye who sat on the other chairs. Eventually, I put Rosie down only to receive a pretty hard punch to the calf; she then climbed on the chair next to Skye and cuddled up next to her. The two really got on well together over the last three days. Rosie hasn't had the company of a girl before so it was nice for her to talk about girl stuff like boys, having kids and whatever stuff girls liked to talk about.

Tonight would be the last night we'd spend together for a while; they said that they'd be back in about 6 months time like they usually did. They would be leaving around 8:00am and today was a long day so we all headed off to bed. Rosie and I offered to sleep on the couch, so we did and after saying our goodnights we lay down to fall asleep. Rosie was lying on my chest, so I whispered. "Did you have fun with them?" She shuffled her head round to look at me.

"Yeah I did, I wish they could stay, it's nice talking to another girl about stuff." She said a little sad.

"Hey, you've got me." I said attempting to cheer her up.

"I know, but it's nice to talk to her about some stuff." She said blushing.

"Stuff?" I asked curious.

"Girl stuff, stuff I don't feel comfortable talking to you about and I don't think you'd be either." She said looking away giggling but embarrassed. I understood exactly what she meant. That's one of the few things I couldn't really talk to her about. From what I learnt in biology in class, she was coming to the age in a she wolf's life where they go through the internal changes and stuff to be ready for parenthood. I took a deep breath and said.

"Well, I have learnt a lot about wolves and their anatomy, so if you do need to know anything, don't be afraid to ask. Ok?" She looked back at me, she must have been blushing but you can never be sure under all that fur.

"A… Are you sure. It'll be a little awkward." I chuckled a bit and pulled her closer to me.

"I'm sure; I'd feel a little awkward as well so don't be worried." I said kissing her head.

"You're so sweet. Thank you." She said licking my check. I chuckled under my breath and closed my eyes to sleep.

"Goodnight." I said with a sigh of tiredness.

"Goodnight" She said with a sigh also. And with that we fell asleep, once again in each others embrace.


	16. Chapter 16: Taken

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 15: Taken

**Scott's P.O.V**

A week has passed since Tony, Dean and Skye had left, they said they would be back in a few months as they do, but I was still upset. I was depressed for a few days so Rosie left me to come around as we didn't want a repeat of last time. I was back to my normal self two days later. Over the last week Rosie and I had seen more unusual amounts of tourists, hikers, whatever you want to call them. Just because it was the summer and people were on their holidays, this still wasn't normal. There were never this many people over the two years I've spent out here. Every time we came across a person, they seemed to be very interested in Rosie, I could only guess because they've never seen a wolf before. Something was digging away at the back of my mind to tell me to run and get out of the valley. There were also the dreams we've been having and Sarah's warnings, they were all adding up to something. We weren't paying any attention to her warnings as she was only coming to us in our dreams and if it was a real emergency she'd come to us while we were awake. To be honest, we haven't seen her in reality since the day after Rosie's dad Terry wondered in, and when we do it was only in dreams, something was up, but we just didn't know what.

Back in present time, Rosie and I were out stalking dinner, this time a warthog. Rosie wouldn't shut up about the taste of bacon back at the cabin so I thought we should catch one to eat but also perhaps skin it to add it to skin rug collection, also maybe remove its tusks to keep as a souvenir of catching our first warthog. We were closing in on our prey, now only 25ft away, we had no idea how we were going to take it down, I'd probably shoot it once we were close enough, I could get it from here but I wanted a clean kill straight through its skull. Rosie extended her paw out in front of me, stopping me where I was. _"This is close enough."_ She said. I nodded and prepared an arrow, still lying down, not wanting to give away our position. Rose was making sure the wind was blowing away from us so the warthog couldn't smell us coming. I got up to a crouch and took aim, looking down the length of the arrow to secure a clear shot. I needed it to hit as a miss would send it into a rage and we didn't want to get skewered by those massive tusks. They were a good size as well; they could easily go into my gut and out the other side. I focused my sight and lined up the arrow head with that of the prey. It brought its head up from feeding, now was my chance. I let the arrow slip from my fingertips, and it began its mission to kill. But just at the same time multiple cracks and bangs of guns went off firing in the distance. This was heard by the now fully alert warthog and it dodged my arrow. It turned to our direction and charged straight for us. I knew it was cheating but I had to, so I extended my hand out towards it and apexed it, crushing its skull. It slumped to the ground, its skull completely mutilated, killed in an instant. It wasn't pretty, but I needed to do it.

Rosie and I fell back to the ground, not knowing where the gun fire was coming from; we didn't want to be seen as possible targets. I wrapped an arm around her to keep her close and if need be use myself as a shield. It went on for about 5 minutes, until the last bullet was fired. There was a deathly silence in the air. We lay there for a few more moments just to be sure not to be caught in any cross fire. We slowly arose, peeking over the tall grass, there was no-one in sight. We sprung up and bee-lined for the cover in the trees, if there were people with guns we didn't want to be in open ground. The amount of noise we heard was that of over 20 guns, all making different sounds.

I leaned against a tree whilst Rosie doing the same with a boulder to my right. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

"I have no idea, the Valley pack perhaps?" I said worried for their sake. But that was soon erased from my mind; Saren had promised that he or any of his wolves would never again attack any humans. But what about if they did for self-defence. A sudden realisation came to our heads. "Oh no." I said aloud. We gave each other a quick glance and ran with all our might for the valley pack territory. Never in our lives had we ever had to run this fast, now was a time for it. Our minds were flooded with horrific things that could have happened. After 5 minutes of sprinting we arrived at the territory.

We stepped out from the tree line and I fell to my knees at the sight, tears streaming down my face in an instant, Rosie were fairing no better. Before us was a massacre, a complete, gory, bloody massacre. The bodies of dozens of wolves lay scattered across the small clearing of dens. Blood sprayed everywhere coating the ground, and leaving puddles under the unfortunate wolves. Bullet shells and shotgun cases scattered around. Rosie padded over to the corpse of a wolf she became good friends with, she placed her paws on her friend and I watched as her eyes changed but nothing happened. We were too late. I walked over to her side, removing her paws from her friend. It was a complete onslaught; someone had just walked in and murdered every single last wolf. Then Rosie yelled.

"The pup den!" Our eyes were filled with freight at what may have become of the little ones. We made straight across the clearing jumping over the mutilated wolves. We walked to the den and I immediately threw my hand over my face, reeled back and emptied my guts out into the bushes by the den. Inside the den we found two wolves and further in the back were the seven bloodied, bullet punctured bodies of the pups. Rosie couldn't look either as she was on the other side of the bushes vomiting as well. After our stomachs had been completely emptied we walked back across the clearing, stepping in puddles of blood along the way and leaving prints behind. Just then there was a rustle in the bushes. Rosie turned and snarled at the noise and I drew my bow and strung an arrow, pointing it towards the bush.

"WHO'S THERE?!" I shouted in fury. If it was the culprit who did this then I wouldn't hesitate to shoot them right in between their eyes. Slowly and eventually, the dark, bloodied form of Saren came stumbling out of the bush and fell just as he emerged. I threw my bow to the ground and ran to his aid with Rosie at my side. He was covered in multiple wounds all over his body. How was he alive?! She immediately began to heal him but he hit her paws off him.

"No, don't. I can't live without my pack." He rasped.

"Don't be stupid, come on." Rosie said placing her paws back on him. But once again he hit them off, this time yelping in pain from the quick movement.

"I said no, I failed my pack, I couldn't protect them. I need to see them and tell them I'm sorry. Is anyone alive?" He said. A trickle of blood began to leak out of the corner of his mouth.

"Saren, I'm so sorry, we were too late, they're all gone." I said sobbing again, trying to avoid the word dead. His eyes widened and he asked.

"Even the pups?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." I said feeling so sick. He sighed as a tear ran down his check. His breath began to shorten; we couldn't watch him like this.

"Saren please let us help you." Rosie pleaded.

"I'm so glad I met you Starnik." He said.

"Saren, if you're doing to die then please call us by our names." Rosie said as films of tears ran down her cheeks.

"But I am. You are the Starnik, that is your name, the name I've grown up knowing." He said. His time was running out now, he didn't have long. "I grew up listening to the stories of the original Starnik. I believed they would return, I just never thought I'd live long enough to see them." He rasped.

"Saren, can you at least tell us who did this to you and the pack?" I wept.

"They came from everywhere, we were gathered around telling stories, and they came with their guns. We didn't do anything, by the time we ran to attack they cut us down. I fell into a bush and watched as they slaughtered by pack, and my family." He said motioning his eyes to a grey and white wolf. "She was my mate, Jessica; she was pregnant with our pups." He began to cry again and that little trickle of blood began to flow more. Rosie and I looked at the bloodied corpse. "Can I ask for one request?" He asked, the flow of tears mixing in with the small puddle of blood forming underneath him. "I wish to die by my mates' side." I nodded wiping the tears away and walked over to the bloodied body of Saren's mate and dragged her over to his side. Rosie stepped out of the way was I did so. I was about to close her eyes when he told me not to; he moved his paw up to my hand stopping me so. He wanted to die looking into the deep brown eyes of his mate. He removed his paw and placed it on her belly were his unborn pups lay in her womb. "Thank you." He said with a breath. Rosie broke down crying again so I put my arm around her trying to comfort her.

"Anything else you want?" She asked through walls of tears over her eyes. But there was no response. Saren had gone; the last of the pack, the leader, died by the side of his mate. I moved over to them and closed both their eyes. I looked around the bloody clearing at the rest of the wolves. I wanted to bury them all. But I was not sure how to do it. This was their home, if I was going to, it was to be here. Then an idea came to mind. I stood up, releasing Rosie from my grasp and walked to the centre of the clearing. I held my arms out slightly palms facing up. My ability was fuelled by the fear and pain in a memory, and now I had the perfect one. I let loose a mournful but agonised scream of sadness and pain. The ground in front of me began to crack, the cracks forming a circle. They joined together and whilst still mournfully shouting with tears running down my face, I slowly brought my arms up and as I did so did the ground inside the circle. My arms began to tense as it was a heavy load. I moved the dirt over to the side and placed it on the ground, it all falling into a huge pile. I felt something under my nose, a quick wipe revealed it to be a nose bleed, that was one of the heaviest things I've lifted.

I looked back to Rosie; she had an expression of fear, but also of understanding on her face. We spent the next 30 minutes gently picking up each wolf and placing them in the mass grave, side by side. Unfortunately we had to go inside the pup den as well, the smell and sight of death was too over welling. Each visit to the den as quick as possible whilst holding our breath. We placed Saren and Jessica side my side looking at each other and each pup with their family. Who could do such a thing? Eventually we were done; I reached out my hand and dragged the soil back over the mass grave covering the bodies. That took but a few mere seconds. I looked to Rosie; she had blood around her muzzle and along her back from where she picked up and carried the blood soaked wolves, I looked down at myself and I too was covered in blood. We turned back to the grave and both said something each. After saying our final goodbyes, we both left the blood clearing, It looked as if it was to rain tonight so there would be no evidence of the mass murder. No-one would even remember them. We reached our den and I went in but came out a moment later with clean clothes and continued walking on towards and eventually reaching the river. We need to clean ourselves. Blood matted and glued together Rosie's fur; I had blood stained on my hands and clothes. Rosie got into the shallow end of the river which only went up to her ribs; I undressed down to my boxers and got in next to her. We scrubbed and scrubbed, desperately trying to get rid of the sight and smell of death on us. The bath was very quiet.

We furiously cleansed ourselves; even helping the other out getting to bits we couldn't reach. We climbed out now clean, Rosie shook herself dry but I just got in my clothes, I would dry myself when we get back. The walk home was quite as well, it was also getting dark. We had lost 25 great friends today, we considered them family, they did as well as they made us a member of their pack. We would be in mourning for a long while. It began to rain heavily when we neared the den, my clothes now wet as well as Rosie's fur.

We reached a ridge, but I instantly grabbed Rosie and pulled her to my chest as I dove behind a tree. "What's wrong?" She whispered. I motioned with my finger and we both peeked round the tree and saw dozens of people around our den, all carrying guns.

"That's what's wrong." I said through gritted teeth. I knew they were the people who murdered the valley pack. I wanted to go over to them and kill every last one of them, but I knew I couldn't. We silently watched as they walked about the den and stood around it, looking around. Then I felt something against the back of my head followed by a deep voice.

"Who are you?" I didn't wait to answer; I reached back, grabbed the gun and hit the guy in the face with it. He fell to the ground groaning whilst holding his face. I glanced over to the others and they were alerted to our presence and began walking towards us.

"Rosie. RUN!" I yelled. Rosie turned tail along with me and we ran down the hill as fast as we could. I heard a voice shout.

"Don't kill them, we need them alive!" I didn't think why they needed us, I just kept running. The rain was battering us hard. We ran across the tall grass in the valley. I was about to stop and turn to see if they were still following us when suddenly the crack of guns went off behind us followed by the whizzing of bullets passing us. That gave me my answer. We continued running, into the trees the other side of the valley. We sprinted for a solid 30 minutes to try and lose our pursuers, but still they followed.

We jumped through a hedge and found ourselves in a large clearing, the same one I died in. We ran for the other side but were stopped when 4 people walked through the undergrowth bearing their guns at us. We skidded to a stop and ran for the way we came, that too was now blocked. We looked around the clearing; we're surrounded by people, both men and women with guns, all pointing at the pair of us. "Apex them!" Rosie shouted over the pouring rain.

"No I can't!" I yelled frightened. Well it's not that I couldn't, I wouldn't. By doing that I would not be fulfilling the prophecy and we'd give ourselves away, the world wasn't ready to know about us yet. Two of them shot us, but not with bullets, but with darts. I yelled in pain as Rosie yelped from the impact. "Tranquilisers." I said pulling the dart from my leg. Rosie twisted around and pulled hers out of her shoulder. One of them said they wanted us alive, but why? What did they need us for? Before I could think why, my vision began to blur. I started to stumble about trying to keep my balance, I saw through the blur Rosie suffering the same effect of the tranquilisers. At some point we would both give in, that some point came a moment later as we fell to the floor. I looked up at Rosie and reached my hand out for her. She did the same with her paw but we were just out of reach to touch. Then the blur clouded my eyes, resulting in everything going black. The last thing I saw was Rosie's green eyes of fear looking straight into my identical ones.


	17. Chapter 17: The Ditori

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 17: The Ditori

**Scott's P.O.V**

"_Woah where am I? Rosie? Rosie!" I called. No one answered, I was in that clearing of light surrounded by dark swirling walls, this must mean I was dreaming. "Ok, come on think, what happened?" I said panicking. "Ok, the valley pack was murdered, we went home, had a bath." I paused for a moment trying to retrace my steps. "And then those people were there. They had guns. Yes that's it. They saw us, so we ran. But then they shot us with tranqs. So I'm still asleep. I need to wake up." I start walking around, pinching and hitting myself trying to wake up, but it was no use. I was forcefully put to sleep so It was no use, and plus you can't feel anything in a dream unless you feel it on your real body. "I need help." I said. "Sarah, Sarah! I need you, please help me." I said getting quite scared now. Nothing happened or answered. But then._

"_I told you to run." A female voice said behind me. I spun around to be face to face with Sarah._

"_Oh thank god, Sarah what's happening. Where are we?" I said walking towards her._

"_They're taking you far anyway from the valley, your body is in their building, and they're just waiting for you to wake up." She said as tear marks ran down her face, her blood shot eyes from the amount she'd been crying._

"_Who are they? Where's Rosie, and why isn't she here, she usually is." I said worried like hell._

"_She's fine, for now. You two need to get out of here. You'll find out soon enough who these humans are." She said taking a few steps back. "You both will have to make a decision, a decision that will decide the fate of the Starnik, humanity, wolf kind and everything else. It will be the hardest decision you will ever have to come across. I cannot help you, just make the right decision." She added backing up into the black walls around the clearing. "I'm so sorry." She finished and disappeared into the darkness._

"_Sarah wait!" I yelled running for the walls but then the floor disappeared and I began to fall. I screamed at the seemingly never ending drop, that's the worst part of a dream, if you fall, there's no waking up until you hit the bottom._

I felt reality start to come back to me; I slowly blinked my eyes to clear my vision. I was still under the effects of the tranquiliser so it took a lot longer then normal. As my sight returned I still couldn't see anything, something was covering my eyes so all I saw was more black. I reached up to my face to remove it, but I couldn't move, I was restrained, my wrists, ankles and chest bound to something.

I hear a loud noise; sounds like a door opening followed my quick footsteps. Then I feel a sharp sting in my neck, this was starting to add up. It was like the nightmares I've been having, being tied down the needle in my neck, but what happens next? The needle gets pulled out and suddenly I'm blinded. The blindfold was removed and I'm in a small, bright white tiled room, a large long mirror in front of me. The light was so intense I couldn't see. I look down and I'm strapped to a table. There's a man in the room, some sort of scientist maybe, I don't know. "Where am I?" I ask still a little groggy from the effect of the tranquiliser. He doesn't answer. He presses a button on the wall and the table the starts to turn to be vertical so I'm standing. It comes to a sudden stop and I hit my head on the back of the table. He walks out of the room and is replaced by two men, one is wearing a smart black shirt and blue baggy jeans, whilst the other guy is some sort of body guard or something carry a small machine gun.

"Good morning Scott, and how might you be?" He asked. His voice was English and rather well spoken.

"Where am I?" I ask again now feeling the effects go.

"You're in our facility?" He answered very calmly.

"Why am I here?" I demand, now feeling a little nervous but with a hint of anger.

"All in due time. Now let me ask you a question." He says walking around next to me. I stare coldly at him. "Why were you living all on your own, out in the middle of a valley, with a wolf? Don't you have a home or family?" His question caught me by surprise. Luckily I have rehearsed this story.

"I have no family; they left me when I was a baby. I was living out in the valley because I wanted to get away from the city, the wolf I found and raised from a pup as some company. It's my choice to live like that!" I finished getting more angry then nervous.

"Now, now. There's no need to lie. We've been watching you for a while now Scott, or should I say, Starnik." My eye's widened in shock.

"_How does he know"_ I thought. I decided I should play dumb and keep up the act. "Star what? What are you on about? Who are you people?" I asked putting a slight chuckle in my voice. He turned around as nodded to the bodyguard who then pulled down a screen and turned on a projector behind me. He played some sort of recording, it was of the valley! There was some footage of me and Rosie outside our den, running about, hunting. "So what, this is how I've been living, what's your point?" I demand. He smiles and turns back to the screen. I watch in horror at what I saw, it was me, Rosie, Skye, Dean and Tony, It was when we jumped off the cliff last week, I watched as we fell and just before we hit the bottom we levitated a bit and then ran off. Then it skipped to me Apexing the kills up and running away with them, I then saw Rosie howl a shockwave at the three bears sending them flying away. I was busted, I knew it. I let my head hang as look down. The body guard paused the recording and the man turned back to me.

"We know all about you Scott, your wolf, and the prophecy." I lifted my head up and said.

"Who are you?"

"We are the Ditori, the descendents of those who waged war with the Dire Wolves 3000 years ago. We still exist all right. You must know the story of the original Starnik, yes?" I nodded my head as a response. "Well in the end of the story, it says after they vanished, the Dire Wolves and the old Ditori went our separate ways, the wolves to the mountains and humans to the towns. That part is all to wrong. You see the wolves didn't go to the mountain, oh no." He came right up to my face. "We drove them up there, we cornered them, and we killed every… single… last… one of those scraps of fur. It is our mission to kill every one of the descendents of the Dire Wolves which as you know is every wolf in the world." I flashed my eyes at him ad growled in his face to try and scare him off. He didn't even flinch.

"If you know all about me, then what's to stop me from ripping you apart?" I said through seethed teeth. He let a small smile creep onto the side of his mouth; he turned around and produced a used syringe with remains of a blue liquid in.

"We gave you an injection; this injection stops you from using your abilities, which we managed to create by extracting a D.N.A sample from you and your mutt. We are very clever people Scott, we managed to produce a toxin that temporarily stops the use of your powers, but sadly not your telepathy, that's all to do with the strength of your mind and sadly we can't stop that." He finished throwing away the syringe in a small metal tray. "Also I think you're a little too far away from your precious little canine to do anything." He added

My eyes went wider then ever, I'd completely forgot about Rosie. "Where is she?!" I bellowed, I would have punched him but I was strapped down.

"She's safe for the moment, she on the other side of our facility over a kilometre away so there no point in trying the reach out to her. You'll see each other again very soon. But for now, I want you to watch a lovely little movie we have for you. Enjoy!" He said, looking a little jolly and left the room. The bodyguard untied one of my hands, resumed the recording and left the room as well. The door making a loud clunk as it locked. I used my free hand to undo to rest of my bonds. I had a quick look around for a way of escape, there was none. My attention was caught by the recording; I turned to look at the screen. It was the valley pack! "Oh no!" I muttered. I reached my mind out just beyond the mirror; I knew it was one of those mirrors where you can see through it one way and not the other. Sure enough I felt they were watching. I ran into the mirror trying to smash it, but came to no success. I hit the mirror to get them to stop the recording for I knew what was going to happen. I turned to try and stop the projector but it was high up and attached to the roof so I couldn't reach it. There was nothing I can do. I looked back at the screen through a film of tears. They were making me watch the bloody annihilation of the valley pack. Someone must have been wearing a shoulder camera. Suddenly they all ran out of the bushes and fired their guns at the pack. I could see Saren run at them but fall into a bush and his mate get hit as well.

"NNNOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I covered my ears and closed my eyes, huddling up in the corner of the room. I couldn't block out the screams and cries of the pack. The sick basterds even turned up the volume from beyond the mirror. The gun fire then stopped, I glanced back over to the screen and saw them all advance towards a den. The camera focused on the inside to show two fully grown wolves and the 7 pups all huddled together in the back. They opened fire once again. I couldn't watch, these people were sick to their core. The recording then stopped. I sat in the corner, crying and unable to stop the flow of tears. "Rosie, please help me." I cried.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

_Where am I? Scott? Mom! I yelled. No-one answered. I was in the clearing I kept on coming to after those nightmares. I looked around waiting for something. Then Mom appeared. I ran over to her and she embraced me in a tight hug. "Mom, what happened? Where's Scott?" I asked scared._

"_Shh, it's ok baby. Scott's fine for the moment. You should have run when I told you to." She said pulling away from the hug._

"_I'm sorry, we didn't think we had to, If it was an emergency then you would have come to us in reality and not just in dreams." I replied. She took a few steps backwards towards the dark walls._

"_Rosie listen, you and Scott will be faced with a decision, a decision that will effect the prophecy, wolves, humans and everything else. I know you'll know you'll make the right one, but first you need to get out of here." She said half way into the wall._

"_What do you mean, stop!" I said running towards her._

"_He's coming again, I'm so sorry Rosie." She finished and she disappeared behind the wall. Before I could reach her the floor vanished and I fell, I screamed as I fell into the darkness, not knowing when I was going to hit the ground._

I slowly began to stir, feeling myself to come back into reality, before I could open my eyes and loud bang filled my ears followed by a sharp sting to my neck. I let out a yelp and tried to bite whatever was doing it, but I couldn't move, he must be pinning me down. My eyes shot open and I looked to see a man dressed in white putting something in my neck. He pulled it out quickly and walked back out of the room. I let myself come to my senses, my vision coming back and hearing shortly following. I lifted my head up to look around. I was in a small white tiled room. Everything was just like my nightmare so far. But what would happen next, I never got further then this in my dream. I looked around and saw I was lying on the floor; I had something on my neck and it was attached to a chain which was tied to a wall. I tried to get up, I only succeeded in getting to my paws but falling straight back down again. Man I felt tired.

I sighed to myself and put my head on the floor, waiting for my energy to come back. Suddenly there was the loud bang again meaning the door was opening again. I felt all that energy come back to me and I arose to my paws and prepared for whatever was coming through the door. What did come through I did not expect. It was a grey wolf; it was Terry, my dad!

"Terry?" I asked confused. He took a few steps towards me with a smile.

"Hey Rosie, how have you been." I ran towards him to pull him to a hug, but before I could reach him I was stopped and chocked by the chain around my neck. I yelped and fell to the ground, it slowly loosened its grip allowing me to breath, but not before coughing violently. Dad didn't move, he just watched. There was no hint of worry or concern on his face. I looked up at him.

"Where are we?" I asked worried.

"We're in the humans building." He answered simply.

"Why are you here, did they catch you too?" I asked again.

"No they didn't." I replied simply again. I watched him, something wasn't right about him.

"What's going on? What are you doing here then?" I wanted to know what was going on. If he wasn't captured or forced here, then why was he? He put a grin on his face and sat down.

"I was raised here since I was a pup; they trained me and taught me to track other wolves." He said coldly.

"What do you mean other wolves who are they?" I said throwing another question at him.

"They call themselves the Ditori; they are the descendents of the people who fought our ancestors the Dire Wolves 3000 years ago. Their mission, to kill every single on of our kind. But they struggled to find any wolves so I was taken from my family when I was a pup and trained to hunt them down for them." I stared at him in complete shock. He was a traitor to out own species.

"Why did you do it? Are you even my father?" Was all I could say.

"It's the only life I've ever known and yes I am your father. When I met your mother I was tracking her down for them. But when I found her, I couldn't do it. I fell in love with her Rosie. When she became pregnant, that snapped my back into reality; it reminded me what I came to do. 9 months later I showed them where she was and they killed her. That was no ranger, that was them. Then when I came back I came to see if there was anyone there. I found more then I could have hoped for. I found a whole wolf pack and to top it off, the Starnik." He finished laughing. I was filled with rage from my head to tail. I ran back across the room but when I was a centimetre for ripping him apart, I was once again chocked by the chain. I once again yelped but louder this time. I fell to the ground getting the tight grip of the chain off around my neck. I looked up at him crying. I took a deep breath and said.

"You're no father of mine!" He smiled and stood up glaring at me with evil eyes.

"I never had a daughter, she died the night her mother did." He walked to the door and turned one last time and said. "Oh, and there no point in trying to use your powers, they've given you something that stops them." And with that he turned and walked out a human shutting the door behind him. I then broke down in tears crying my hearts content.

"Oh my god! Scott!" I shouted. I just remembered about him, how could I forget. I reached out my mind to try and find him. I couldn't feel him anywhere. "Oh Scott where are you." I cried into my tail. Suddenly there was a quiet whizzing kind of sound. I look up to see a small box come down from the roof and some kind of screen. The box then shone a light making a moving picture come onto the screen. I watched the screen and I saw the valley pack. Then there were multiple bangs and cracks of guns, they were showing me the massacre of the pack. I cried out for them to stop, as I closed my eyes and covered my ears. That didn't do anything. The volume got louder so it was useless to cover my ears, it still didn't stop the screams and cries of the pack. I wept through the whole thing.


	18. Chapter 18: The Ditori's Plan

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 18: The Ditori's plan

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I was woken up to a sudden burst of pain. I shot my eyes open and reeled away from the source. It was a man holding a knife; he had cut my leg leaving a small cut. I wasn't too bothered as it would heal in a moment. Or so I thought, nothing happened. I watched as the blood continued to slowly trickle down my leg. _"What's happening to me?"_ I thought worried. Then I remembered they gave me an injection to stop my powers from working that's what that sting was when I first woke up in my version of hell. I looked back up to the man and he was just stood there, holding the knife, what was he doing. I lifted my paw up and began to lick the wound; I didn't take my eye off him as I did. When I was done I stood up and glared at him, trying to look threatening. He just laughed. I soon found out why. I looked past him and into the mirror and saw my eyes green showing that I was scared. He stepped out of the way and pointed to door.

"Move." He said giving me a little kick. "And don't try running." He added. I walked out the door to be greeted by 5 men bearing their loaded guns at me. I was thinking of running but without my powers, it was useless. I walked down the corridor; all the doors were shut or blocked by another person with a gun. I walked and walked until I came to a large room. It was very clean, men and women walked around wearing white coats. There was glass corridors and small rooms, not one piece of concrete apart from the walls. The booth walls were only the height of a human. I continued walking, closely followed by the guards. I noticed that the other humans stopped what they were doing and watched me, it was like I was not meant to be here, or they were going to do something. I walked down a glass corridor until I came to a large dome about 20ft in diameter, still made of glass, but far thicker as if to keep something inside. I was hesitant to walk in but then one of the guards gave me a hard kick, sending me sprawling into the dome. I slowly picked myself up and looked back to see them shutting the door. All the other people gathered around the glass walls looking in at me and watched. I heard a noise across the dome; I spun around and saw Scott come falling through a door. He obviously got kicked in as well.

"Scott!" I yelled he looked up and was tackled to the ground by me.

**Scott's P.O.V**

Well today was just as a bad start as yesterday. I was awoken by some guy electrocuting me with a cattle prod; they tied my hands and they then made me walk down the corridor and into a large glass dome. I was kicked into the dome, I didn't fancy going in there, not knowing what was waiting for me inside. Thankfully all that was in there was Rosie. "Scott!" I heard her yell. I got up and ran to her and fell to my knees, she cut the rope around my hands with her sharp claws and we embraced each other in a hug as I heard the door slide shut behind me.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?" I asked full of worry and fear. I saw her eyes were swirling green with fear. I knew mine were the same.

"I'm fine, but they cut me this morning and look. It didn't heal!" She said lifting her paw. There was a small gash on her foreleg.

"They gave you that injection as well didn't they?" I asked. She nodded. "They did as well to me." I said looking down. She placed a paw under my chin lifting my head.

"Don't worry; we'll get out of this." She said. She was right; we would get out of here, I pulled her back into the hug. I looked over her shoulder and around and saw through the glass walls dozens and dozens of people peering through at us. One woman in particular caught my eye. Unlike the others she was crying and a man next to her looked like he nearly was as well. When I focused my gazed on them they turned around and disappeared behind the crowd.

I got up from my knees and continued looking around. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my arm and Rosie yelped at the same time. We were both shot with another dart. But this time we didn't fall asleep. We pulled out the darts and I threw them at the window violently.

"Now, now. Settle down, that was a little something to help your nerves." Said a voice. We spun around and it was the guy who was in my room yesterday morning as well as three people with guns. I looked beside him and saw the grey wolf know as Terry, Rosie's dad. _"What's he doing here?"_ I thought. Rosie must have heard because she said.

"He's with them. They trained him to track down wolves and they kill them. He showed them where we live and that's why they came for us." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I extended my hand out to try and Apex them away or rip them apart. But all that I succeeded in was in getting laughed and mocked at by everyone watching. The man hushed them down and stepped towards us.

"I never introduced myself. My name is Phillip; I am in charge of this secret little organization. Welcome to the Ditori." He said opening his arms.

"Am I supposed to say something?" I said threateningly.

"No not really. I brought you down here to show you to everyone and to give you a little demonstration of what we do here." He said looking perfectly calm. He continued. "First though, I'd like you to meet someone. My son, Sam! Come on out!" He yelled.

"What?!" I said shocked. Suddenly I was hit around the side of my head and knocked to the floor. I looked up to see my old high school nemesis, Sam.

"Well hello there. You know, you look a lot better down there. That was for hitting me with your car." He said before pulling out a cattle prod and jamming it into my side. I let out a roar of pain as I was shocked with god know how many volts. He pulled it away after an agonizing 10 seconds and walked over to join his father. I looked over to Rosie who was being pinned down by her father who then let her up and she ran over to me.

"Are you ok?" She said with green, fearful eyes and tears running down her check.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said but then Phillip cut in.

"Oh, I forgot all about you Rosie. And how have you been. I hear you've already met your daddy." He said putting a baby voice on the daddy part.

"Stay away from us!" She yelled at him. Everyone in and around the dome laughed as all they heard were whines and barks. Wiping away tears of laughter, Phillip spoke again.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get that. Want to repeat it?"

"_I said, if you touch either one of us again. I will rip out your eyes; shove them down your throat so you can watch my paws rip out your insides!"_ Everyone heard Rosie then as she projected her thoughts out as a voice. Some gasped in fear but most began to laugh again.

"Well I really don't think that's going to happen now. Do you?" He said pointing around the dome and to the men with guns.

"What do you want with us?" I demanded whilst getting back up. Sam was about to step around his father and hit me again but Phillip stopped him and spoke.

"Ahh yes, I almost forgot why I called for this little meeting. As you know, our ancestors drove the Dire Wolves back into the mountains and killed every last one of them. But still their descendents lived on. There can only be one superior species on this planet, and that's us, humans. The Ditori are a secret organisation unknown to anyone, even the president, to hunt down and kill every last wolf on earth, until then the war between man and wolf can never be over." He finally finished.

"What has that got to do with us?" I asked.

"Well, if you think about it, the mass wipe out of a species is very hard to pull off. But now with the rebirth of the Starnik, it can be done. We plan to use you and your powers to get close enough to the wolves and exterminate them. If you get caught by the police, then that's fine, they can have you as you'll most likely be shot on sight, we can finish off the scraps, as it were." I said. I looked at him in disbelief.

"You really think we're going to help you? Seriously, there is no chance in hell that we'd help you. We were given our abilities to do the exact opposite to what you want to do." I said nearly laughing. He had to be joking. Did he really think that we'd willingly pull of the mass extermination of wolves?

"Scott you forgot what I told you yesterday. We are very clever people." He said stepping forward and smiling. Just then Rosie and I were both once again shot by another dart. If they keep this up we're going to have bruises everywhere on us.

"What's in this one now?" I demanded as I pulled out mine and Rosie's and threw them across the dome.

"The first one was a relaxing drug as I said, nothing harmful. That one however was a programming drug, quite often used in the military and CIA. The victim of the drug will have no control over his or her body for a period of time and will do the bidding of whoever's voice they hear first and will have no recollection of what happened. For this instance it'll be mine. We have timed it perfectly; the time we last gave you something that took away your powers which should end soon and the programming drug should kick in at the same time." He said. I looked at Rosie.

"_You feel any different?"_

"_Nothing, maybe it was a dud?"_ She replied. Just then one of the sliding doors opened and in came 5 wolves bound and thrown onto the floor. They squirmed around desperately to try and break free. Rosie and I ran to them to help. When they saw us they squirmed even more in fear of what we might do. Rosie then spoke "Don't worry, we're the Starnik. You're safe." She said just as she pulled of a rope around one of the wolfs' muzzles.

"Prove it!" He demanded. She quickly flashed her eyes at him and said.

"Don't worry; nothing will happen to you here." He nodded and so did the others. We unbound them all and stood up.

"Get behind us" I ordered. They didn't hesitate and did as they were told. Phillip, Sam, the bodyguards and everyone watched at what we were doing. They all had a neutral face, showing no emotion but curiosity. We glared and watched them, waiting for them to do something. But they didn't. I looked down at Rosie and reeled back in horror when I saw her. She had blood all over her, around her muzzle, on her paws and blood caked all over her face. She looked up at me and had the same reaction and nearly screamed. I looked down at myself and saw I had blood on my shirt and on my hands. We slowly looked at each other and turned to look at the wolves behind us and in hoping that what we should didn't happen. They were all dead. Blood was everywhere, smeared all over the glass and the floor. Some had their bellies ripped open and their guts hanging out. One was torn in completely in half. We turned back to face the Ditori but was once again shot with a dart. We pulled it out but instead of throwing it away, I just let it fall out of my hand and Rosie her mouth. We didn't even realise what we did. I fell to the ground and Rosie came to me and put her leg around me. I wrapped my arms around her as well and we both cried into each others shoulder. I glanced around the glass dome and saw some people smiling, some shocked and others crying, everyone showing different emotions.

"This, ladies and gentleman, is the Starnik, fulfilling their new destiny. To help us in the hunt and extermination of the wolves." He shouted out proudly addressing everyone. "Take them back to their cells." He added. The three guards moved towards us. So Rosie and I held each other tighter. They grabbed the two of us and tried to split us up. Sam came over to help. He shocked the both of us with the cattle prod, releasing our grip.

"ROSIE!" I bellowed reaching out for her and trying to bat the guards away.

"SCOTT!" She cried scratching away at the floor and snarling at the guards. Both of us were unsuccessful and were pulled opposite ways.

"Together forever!" I shouted.

"Never apart." She yelled back.

It had now been three hours after Rosie and I were separated. They at least had the mercy to leave me alone and gave me some water to wash the blood off after what we did. I sat in the corner crying but not making a sound, just tears. The door then opened, I looked up expecting it to be Phillip or Sam, but no it wasn't. It was a man and women. Both looked upset and nervous. I stood up and readied myself for what ever they were going to do. I looked closer at them, they were they same people that caught my attention earlier, the ones who couldn't watch.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, nearly a whisper. They took a while to answer.

"Someone from your past." The woman said, taking a step towards me. I looked at them tilting my head a little confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked. The man then spoke up.

"My names David and this is my wife Jenny." He said putting his hand on her shoulder. I knew those names, but they belonged to different people.

"Huh, funny. My parents were called the same" I said turning my back to them.

"We know." Said the woman. I spun around to face them and looked at them very closely. The woman had blue eyes, like me and the man had short black hair very similar to me. The look on my face told them I was trying to piece all this together. Suddenly it was like it clicked in my mind, a sudden realisation. I looked at them giving them a look that said I think I know. They gave me a smile and the man spoke.

"We're your parents." I fell back to the ground in shock. No they couldn't be, they must be lying. But the look on their faces told otherwise, my heart even told me it was true. There was one way to find this out. I reached into their minds, looking for their emotions, they felt love and happiness, like they just found their lost child, well obviously they just had. I pulled back out of their mind and focused back to them. I shakily got up to my feet. I wanted to ran over to them and hug them both, but then I remembered what they did to me. They left me alone, and to grow up without parents, in a care home and to be beaten nearly every day. They walked over to me and opened their arms to embrace me in a hug.

"No!" I shouted and threw a metal tray on the desk next to me at them, I ran around the other side of the table they would strap me to, to try and keep away from them. They stopped and looked at me with sadness in their eyes; I glared at them with anger in mine. "You left me alone. Do you have any idea what it was like growing up! It was a living nightmare. The fear of being beaten or stolen from nearly every day!" I bellowed at them. "Why abandon me and then after nearly 18 years be the loving parent type." I added furiously. They looked at me, mom crying and dad on the verge of it.

"We didn't abandon you" He said. "Sit down and we can explain it." He added. I eyed them cautiously and sat on a chair behind me, they sat on some chairs by the mirror to my left. "We had no choice but to leave you." Mom said. "We have been apart of the Ditori a few years before you were born. I have a gift of premonition, that's to see the future by touching an object. I foresaw the return of the Starnik but not who it was. When you were born we took a year of leave from here to raise you. One day I picked you up in my arms." She continued starting to well up. Dad put his arm around her to comfort her, and she carried on. "And I foresaw you and your wolf as the Starnik. If the Ditori found out they would have taken you away. We had no choice." She finished. She couldn't carry on so dad finished for her.

"We had a choice to make that day. Leave you, or kill you. Your our son so we couldn't kill you, we wouldn't. So we left you at a care home." I looked at them in disbelief. They didn't abandon me because they hated me like I've thought for all these years. No, they left me to save me. They would rather see me grow up being beaten and bullied then have me killed. I had a change of heart then, the anger left and was replaced by forgiveness. They looked at me waiting for an answer, I gave them one but not in the form of words, but in the form of a hug. I ran at them and they got up. I squeezed the life out of them as they did to me. The only way I could describe it was equal to all the hugs I've missed out on in all myself. 18 years of hugs all at once. We pulled away and looked at each other, all of us with a smile and tears running down our face.

"Look at you, all grown up." Mom said putting her hand on my cheek. I smiled, but then that faded when a thought came to my mind. I voiced that thought.

"So what happens now? Do you leave again and never look back at me?"

"No" Dad snapped back quickly. "Is there anyone watching us?" He continued. I reached out my mind behind the mirror, no-one was there.

"No." I said wondering what they were planning. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out two syringes with a blue liquid in each of them.

"These are the reversal drug for your powers; only these two have been made so far and they will be the last when we've done with them. Inject all of it into yourself. The closer you get to the wolf the stronger your powers will become. But you already know that." He said smiling and handing me one of them and placing the other back in his pocket.

"Then what?" I asked putting it in my pocket.

"Run. Run and don't look back." Mom said.

"But what about Rosie? I can't just leave her here." I said wondering how they were going to free her.

"We're going to see her next. This facility is huge, just over a kilometre long and she's at the other end of it. We'll go see her, give her the injection and at 8:45pm you run, run like you never have before. You must both leave at that time, that's when guard patrols swap around so it will be easier to get through. Don't be afraid to use your abilities on them. Run for the city." Mom said smiling. The plan was perfect, we'd run towards each other, when I find her we'll be the strongest, and then we'd blast our way out of here and into the cover of the city. When it's clear we'll make for another state to get some distance from the city and this horrific place.

With that said, the door opened and a guard walked in. Dad grabbed my shirt and threw me to the ground. He mouthed he was sorry and mom said threateningly

"Good luck you little shit." She winked as she turned around and walked out with dad leaving me alone with nothing but an escape plan. I guess they had to do that to keep up appearances.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I have been crying into my tail for about four hours now without stopping. I cleaned the blood of me by licking myself, I may have been clean but I could still taste it. They chained me back up to the wall and I lay curled up in the corner of my cell and haven't moved from this spot. I wailed for mom, but she didn't answer, i wailed for Scott, but there was no point, he couldn't hear me. There was the loud clunk of the door opening so I shot up and began snarling. A man and woman walked not carrying anything. Their faces showed they were up to something, what I didn't know. The door was shut behind them and they turned to look at me. The women walked towards me but stopped when I snarled viciously baring my teeth and raising my hackles at her.

"Don't worry; we're here to help you. We're Scott's parents." The women said. I stopped my snarling and looked at her, not fully trusting her but enough to want to listen.

"You can trust us. We're going to get you out. Do you understand? Talk to us." The man said taping his head.

"_I understand you. What do you mean your Scott's parents? He told me you left him when he was a baby."_ I said telepathically.

"Long story short." The woman said untying me. "I can see the future and I saw you and him as the Starnik. We either had to kill him or leave him." She added as she finished untying me.

"We've just been to see him and he now knows. We've got a plan to get you out of here." Said the man. "I have given him the reversal drug to give back his powers, only two of these have been made and we're going to destroy the rest. I'm going to give you the same." He said pulling out a syringe of yellow liquid. I wasn't quite sure if I trusted them. They picked up on it and the woman said.

"Look. We'll give you the drug; the food guy will be here at 8:45pm tonight, that's when you run. Scott will meet up with you." I thought if this was my only way out, then I would take it.

"_Ok, give it to me."_ I said. The man then knelt down grabbed my scruff and injected it into me. They waited for a minute to see if it worked. Nothing happened. It was because I was too far away from Scott for it to work. The woman then grabbed the chain and loosened it, but she didn't tie it tightly, she left it loose so it would come undone with a slight tug.

"What's your name?" The woman asked.

"_It's Rosie."_ I said smiling.

"Well Rosie, I'm glad my son met you. Without you his life would be very different." She said. That was so sweet of her to say that. She hugged me and whispered. "Good luck."

"_Thank you."_ I said back. And with that, they left and locked the door behind them. I could feel the power come back to me, but it would be useless until I got closer to Scott.

**Time skip to 8:45pm**

Now was the time to get out of here. I had to wait until the food guy came around. The hours of waiting seemed to take forever, even though it was only four hours of waiting, it felt double that time. Just then, there was the unmistakable clunk of the door unlocking. I stood up ready to make my move. A man stepped in carrying a bowl of dog food and water. When he was fully in the room I jumped at him and went for his throat. He fell back with me on him, my jaws clenched tightly around his neck. I gave a quick jerk of my head which was quickly followed by a loud snap, his neck was broken. I wasn't afraid now to kill in order to get out of here, I wouldn't have in the past, but these people weren't human, they were monsters in human form doing sick, twisted things. I shut the door behind me and ran down the corridor. No-one was around, a few in the rooms I past but I was too quick for them to see me. I ran as silently as possible, it was hard to do so with claws and flat concrete flooring, the tapping of my paws clicking with each step.

I made it to the huge room where everything was made of glass apart from the outside walls which were made of concrete. The dome was to my left and in front of me was a long glass corridor little office like rooms on the sides of it and other corridors running off it. The roof was very high up, about 60ft and the walls were just over average human height. I then feel a sharp sting in my leg. I looked down to see the cut I got this morning heal and fade away. This meant Scott was close. I jumped behind some boxes to my right and reached my mind out for Scott. "_Scott. Scott can you hear me?"_ I said reaching my mind out as far as possible.

"_Rosie, yes I hear you. Where are you?"_ He answered. His voice was really clear so he must have been fairly close. It was also amazing to hear, oh how I've missed it.

"_I'm on the edge of that big glass room with the dome. There's a long corridor in front of me. Where are you? _ I ask back.

"_On the other side of the corridor. Listen we're not going to get past unseen here. Make a run for the dome. Run straight ahead towards me and turn left and I'll meet you there."_ He said. I thought over the plan, there wasn't any other way.

"_Ok, ready?"_ I asked nervous.

"_Ready. 1."_ He said starting the count down.

"_2."_ I said saying the next

"_3!" _ We both said as I ran out of the boxes and down the corridor. I could see Scott running towards me. I looked around and saw many of the people screaming and running back into their glass booths. We both met in the middle and without stopping, turned for the dome.

**Scott's P.O.V**

It was 8:40pm. I thought now was the best time to use the reversal drug. I took off the lid off and stabbed it into my leg; I slowly squeezed the top, pumping the blue liquid into my bloodstream. I felt the power come back, but it would be unusable until I got closer to Rosie. Five minutes later, the food guy came in. I was hidden behind the door, so when he was completely in I grabbed the tray out of his hands and hit him around the face with it, rendering him unconscious. I then quickly ran out, closed the door behind me and sprinted down the corridor. I had to duck under windows in the walls but other then that, it was easy, until I got to the glass room that is.

I dove behind a pillar, trying to stay hidden. I then hear a voice. "_Scott. Scott can you hear me?"_ I recognise it as Rosie.

"_Rosie, yes I hear you. Where are you?"_ I asked. I noticed her voice was really clear, this meant she was really close.

"_I'm on the edge of that big glass room with the dome. There's a long corridor in front of me. Where are you? _ She asked back.

"_On the other side of the corridor. Listen we're not going to get past unseen here. Make a run for the dome. Run straight ahead towards me and turn left and I'll meet you there."_ I said. It wasn't a good plan as everyone would see us. But it was the only thing we could do, there wasn't a way to get passed unseen.

"_Ok, ready?"_ I hear her ask nervously.

"_Ready. 1."_ I reply starting the count down.

"_Two. 2,"_ She said saying the next

"_3!" _We both shouted. I ran from behind the pillar and darted as fast as I could down the corridor. I could see Rosie running towards me, people screaming and running back into their booths. I turned right as and Rosie ran along side me. Our ears were then filled with a loud noise, the alarm. We were closing in on the glass dome.

"Rosie. Get the glass!" I shout without stopping. She let out a loud howl smashing the glass into thousands of pieces. We jumped over the razor sharp shards of glass and stood in the middle of the dome, faced with a concrete wall, something we didn't think about. We turned around and on the other side of the dome was dozens of men and women bearing their guns at us. Phillip emerged from the firing lining.

"Did you really think you could get away. You don't even have your powers." He said smiling. I looked down to Rosie and winked.

"_Ready?"_ I asked.

"_Ready"_ She said smiling. I looked back at the Ditori; a smile grew on my face. I threw my hands towards them, Apexing each one of them, sending them all flying through the glass booths, down the corridor and into each other. Rosie spun around as I did so and let out a loud powerful howl blasting a hole in the wall. We both ran out the hole and made for the city. Back home.


	19. Chapter 19: The Starnik's Decision

The Prophecy of the Starnik

Chapter 19: The Starnik's Decision

**Scott's P.O.V**

"Rosie run!" I shouted as loud as I could, I had to as the sound of whizzing bullets, cracks and bangs of multiple guns were being fired in an attempt to stop us. We had just blown our way out of the Ditori's complex; I didn't turn to see what it looked like. We ran across a field and towards to the city, back to my former home. I could tell it was as I could recognise some of the buildings from where we were, there was the school, the statue in the middle of the city. They had been here all this time, did no-one wonder what they did up here? I had no idea where we are going to go; first of all we needed to lose this lot. To do that I thought we'd run and hide in the city, it was full of small streets and alleys but after that...not a clue, I don't think even Rosie had an idea.

"Scott watch out!" Rosie yelled. I snapped back out of my thoughts and was shoved by Rosie to the left; I stumbled but didn't fall, she then darted to the right just as an explosion went off right where we were heading. They were now firing mortars at us, they really wanted us dead if they couldn't have us alive. Adrenaline was coursing its way through our veins trying to escape death. I was scared and I could feel that Rosie was as well. Explosions were going off all around us. I could see a fence coming up ahead in the distance; it marked out the boundary for the complex. I ran to Rosie's side and scooped her up in my arms without stopping and jumped. Obviously I wouldn't have been able to jump a 12ft fence so I Apexed my self up a little boosting me and Rosie over the fence. We hit the ground with a lot of force, both of us falling to the ground. We didn't have time to stop and check for injuries, for they would still be running after us.

"Come on let's go!" I barked at Rosie who jumped to her paws and with me by her side, sprinted to the city.

We arrived at the edge of the city; we stopped and hid ourselves by the corner of a building looking down the high street. We couldn't just walk down as people would see us, our unnatural swirling, and pulsating, green eyes would give us away. Not to mention the fact that a wolf walking down the street wasn't exactly a normal thing to see here. I looked back to where we had run from to see car head lights coming down a road towards the city. Man these people don't give up easy.

"Scott this way!" I heard Rosie say. I looked around for her and found her by a small alley way. I ran to her and turned down the alley with Rosie running by my side.

We tried to keep to the alleys as often as possible. We noticed the Ditori had spread themselves out around the city and in groups, all carrying guns, they were so many of them, and why weren't the police doing anything about it?! Some people who lived in the town saw us crossing the roads to get from alley to alley and annoyingly they told them where they saw us, so they were hot on our heels. We stuck to the shadows of the buildings, stalking around like we're after a caribou back in the valley. Our aim was to get to the other side of town and run for the forest where we would have an advantage of home ground, but that is easier said then done. We were starting to near the city centre, still keeping to the shadows of the alleys; sadly our bright green eyes could give us away easily, it was near impossible to calm done at this moment. We came to a corner, I peered round to make sure it was clear, sure enough it was.

"It's clear, come on." I whispered. We stepped around the corner but quickly went back just as a helicopter came over the buildings. Luckily it flew straight over head and away from us. Great, now they've got a frigging helicopter after us! I took a sigh of relief, as did Rosie and stepped around the corner, but this time we came face to face with a group of 4 armed men. Without thinking, I reached out my arm and swiped it to the side towards a wall, the four men yelled and smashed into the wall, knocking all but one unconscious. That one sat up against the wall groaning in aches and pains. Then his Walkie talkie he had clipped to his jacket went off, a voice I instantly recognised as Phillip's.

"Squad 23 come in. Report over… Squad 23 do you read me?... Squad 23 report!" The man went to reach for his walkie talkie but as he did I punch him hard in the face hard, rendering him unconscious. I picked it up and began to talk.

"Sorry, their a little sleepy." I said into it whilst smiling at Rosie who also smiled back. "Come on lets keep moving." I tell Rosie.

"Scott is that you?" His voice said, crackling through the walkie.

"Yep, did you really think you cold keep us in there?" I said as we ran across the road and into the shadows of another alley. He was silent for a moment before replying.

"I thought we could, but obviously not. Better security measures are being discussed as we speak. Why don't you come out and we can come to some arrangement." I could hear in the background to the walkie, through the crackling and static that he was in the helicopter. I peered around a corner and could see the helicopter about 100 metres away.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you. Well listen, I don't' trust your son, he's a prick and I would love to rip him apart right now and if the saying "like father like son" is correct, then you're no different and I wouldn't mind doing the same to you. The prophecy of the Starnik says that we are to protect both species even if that means protecting them from you!" I said and I threw the walkie talkie behind me. Rosie looked at me.

"Well done, I couldn't have said that any better." She said with a smile. I nodded and remembered the task at hand, to get out of the city.

We came to another road this one had more Ditori members on, about 17 of them. There was more then i first thought there was going to be. Civilians walked past watching the people with guns, others ran not wanting to get shot. I watched the group waiting for the perfect moment to run, when all their backs were turned. But then I noticed mom and dad were amongst the group, both carrying guns. First I thought they had a change of heart and were hunting us down as well. I decided to put that to the test.

"_Mom, Dad."_ I said in the minds. They turned to look at each other and then around to try and find me.

"_Scott, where are you? You need to run!"_ Dad thought, shouting in his mind.

"_I can't, look behind you_." They spun around and saw me 55ft away peaking out around a corner. _"I need you to get them to face the other way so we can run."_ I said.

"_Ok we can do that. But listen, their going after your three friends, they are all at the girls house and they'll be there in 30 minutes. You need to get them out!" _Mom yelled at me. I couldn't believe it; first they were after me, now my friends, I couldn't allow that.

"_Ok thanks."_ I said with a nod. They returned a nod before the looking around. Mom then shouted.

"There he is" And fired a couple of rounds down an empty alley away further down the street. I'll tell you something, she looked pretty cool in a gun. Her long brown hair as it flicked round. If she wasn't my mom, I'd find her pretty hot for an older woman.

We watched as the group ran down the alley led by mom and dad and disappeared from sight. I knew a short cut to Skye's house; we could get there in 20 minutes. But we'd have to run non stop, no stopping to check for armed men and women, and just hope that we never did. "Ready?" I asked looking down at Rosie

"Ready." She said with a smile. We then bolted out of the alley and into another one, taking the alleys meant we could get past unseen and cut though the buildings and get around quicker. We were nearly there. We had only two more roads to cross and Skye's house would right in front of us. Our sprinting pace didn't die down a single bit. Suddenly there was a very loud crack of a gun. I fell to the ground in agony. I didn't stop to check what the damage was, so I got up and ran straight for the next ally ahead and for Skye's house. I must have been shot by a sniper, i knew that for certain as no-one was around and the sound the gun made sounded like one. Whilst running, I glanced down and saw I was bleeding heavily, and I mean real heavily from my gut. Rosie saw me fall and the blood. "Scott stop, let me heal you!" She shouted.

"No! We need to keep moving, you can when we get to Skye's house. If we stay then they'll catch up!" She nodded in agreement, I doubt she really did though. Skye's home finally appeared in front of us as we emerged from the ally, we ran up to the door and began hitting and kicking it until she came to the door. Her expression showed she really wasn't expecting us.

"Scott? What are you…" She didn't have time to finish as I shoved her away from the door and closed it behind me. Tony and Dean came running out of the living room hearing the ruckus.

"Hey guys, I don't have time to explain, but we need to leave." I panted while turning around. They all gasped when they saw the huge amount of blood on my shirt and dripping onto the floor.

"You're not going anywhere like that, get in here." Dean said pulling my arm and into the living room. I let out a groan as it hurt a little bit. They sat me on the sofa and Rosie came up next to me, placed a paw on the bullet wound and began to heal it. Her eyes didn't change as they were still green with fear, as were mine but only because I feared what the Ditori would do to Tony, Dean and Skye.

"Ok, explain what's going on." Skye ordered. I grunted a little as the Rosie's healing began to kick in.

"There's a secret organisation called the Ditori. Their ancestors fought the Dire Wolves 3000 years ago, now they're keeping it up and plan to massacre all the descendants of them which is every wolf alive! They killed the all the Valley pack, captured Rosie and I and plan on using us to kill every last wolf on earth. But we escaped and found out they're planning on using you guys to get to me." I said just as Rosie finished healing. "We need to get you guys out of here now. They don't know what you look like but know you're all here." I added standing up. They all looked at me, unable to understand why they were after them. There was a loud noise outside; I looked past them and out the window to see a tank turning its barrel towards us. "GET DOWN!" I yelled slamming them all to the ground and Rosie jumped down joining us just as the tank shot, sending a shell through the window, over us and out the other side of the house leaving a huge hole in it. I got up to my feet and yelled. "Come on, out the back!" They all picked themselves up, scared out of their wits and ran with me and Rosie out of the hole in the wall across the back garden and over the fence heading to the city centre.

We ran through gardens and more alleys. I needed to get them away from the house and somewhere safe, but what I did know was that they couldn't come with us as, that certainly wasn't safe, being around us was more dangerous then staying behind. We sprinted for about 10 minute's non stop, I noticed the others were getting out of breath, they couldn't run as far as me so we stopped in an alley and stuck to the shadows for a breather. We sat in silence, Rosie with her ears perked up like radars listening out for anyone coming, me watching down the alley, and Dean, Tony and Skye hyperventilating.

"Who are these people?" Tony asked in between breaths.

"Sick, twisted people." I replied simply. Well they are now after the things they did and made us do.

"If they plan on using you, how would they? I mean, they can't force you to perform the mass wipe out of every wolf in existence." He asked. I looked at Rosie whose ears flattened on her head in shame looking down to the ground. If I was in wolf form, I would be doing the same. I took a deep breath.

"They developed two drugs. One takes our powers away, and the other is a mind control drug. They gave us the second one and made us kill 5 wolves. We didn't even know we did it." I said beginning to cry; I slumped down to the ground and sat against the wall of the building. Rosie started to cry as well and shuffled over to me leaning her head against my shoulder. I put my arm around her to try and comfort us both. I saw through a thin film of tears to see the others looking sad as well. I could understand why they didn't cry as they weren't there and didn't brutally murder a group of innocent wolves in ways unimaginable, who knows how much pain they felt. Was it quick or slow and painful? Our crying session was stopped when the helicopter flew past overhead. We hugged against the wall tighter to stay unnoticed, thankfully it paid off and it flew away. We all breathed a sigh of relief and our hearts resumed to beat.

"Come on, we can't stay here." Rosie said wiping away her tears. I nodded and did the same whilst getting up along with the others and continued towards to town centre. But as we rounded a corner I pulled everyone back when they saw a group of armed men and women further down. I peered round the corner to try and find a way past, there was none. There were 7 in the group and mom and dad was with them. I turned to look at Tony, Dean and Skye.

"Stay here." I ordered them in a whisper. I then reached my mind out for mom and dad. _"Mom, dad, when I say, get down."_ Was all I said. "Your turn." I whispered to Rosie. She understood. "3, 2, 1. GET DOWN!" I yelled as we ran round the corner side by side. Mom and dad dove to the side of the alley as Rosie let out a long, power howl releasing a shockwave sending 3 of the soldiers back into the wall behind them. The other two were a little too far to the side to be hit by it so I focused on them throwing my hands towards them and Apexed them, sending them soaring into the wall. Thank god it was a dead end alley. I came skidding to a stop and stood there with Rosie by my side, for some reason we felt so angry, we stood hyperventilating, breathing heavily looking at the unconscious bodies. I wanted to kill every one of them, if I was now was my moment, but no I didn't, I knew better. Newspapers and dirt flew around us from the assault. A high pitched tone seemed to ring in my ears and I could hear a low sort of humming sound. A look a Rosie and I think she heard the same thing, it was coming form me whatever it was. As my heart rate began to settle, the ringing and humming died down, it was strange.

I glanced to my right and mom and dad sat holding each other, dad wrapping his arms around her to protect her. "It's safe!" I yelled back to the others. Tony, Dean and Skye looked round the corner and slowly made their way up to us. Mom and dad looked at Rosie and I seeing our bright green eyes, freight filled their own. I focused on returning them to normal as did Rosie and they changed instantly for the first time in a while. "Are you ok?" I asked. They didn't answer; they jumped up and embraced me in a hug. They pulled away after a moment; I saw the others looking at me with confused faces. I introduced them to each other and told them that they were my parents and that they left me to protect me from the Ditori and they were the ones who helped us escape.

Our conversation was then interrupted by another helicopter flying past over head, but this was a different one, it was a news chopper. Obviously trying to figure out what was going on. Rosie's ears then perked up and her head pointed towards where we had come from. More armed men were coming and we are in a dead end. "Rosie make a door. Quick!" She turned around and made a funny little bark, blasting the wall behind us, obliterating it. I would have commented on her bark but we would have been riddled with bullets by then. The soldiers then came round the corner and began shouting bearing their weapons. Mom and dad fell to the ground faking to be unconscious and me, Rosie, Tony, Dean and Skye ran through the rubble and onto the main road. "Guys run down the road. Get as far away from us as possible." I told them. Dean was about to speak up in objection but I yelled at him and the others to go. They reluctantly began running down the road to the left and Rosie and I went right towards the city centre.

We got about 40 metres down the road when Rosie fell behind slightly and suddenly let out a loud yelp. I came skidding to a stop and saw her lying on the ground. "ROSIE!" I screamed. I ran to her and fell to my knees; she had been shot in her chest. She had no pulse and she wasn't breathing. The soldiers began to circle us pointing their guns; the news chopper flew above us, hovering and watching us. I didn't even look to see what was happening around me, I could sense what was transpiring around me. Tears ran down my face like two rivers flooding their banks. I put my fore head on her chest, wanting to feel it rise and fall as she breathed, but no, nothing. The soldiers around me began to shout.

"Step away from the mutt""

"Hands above your head!"

"Lie down!"

I wasn't listening. I clenched my hands into a fist holding her loose skin. She was dead, my best friend and partners was dead! I threw my head back and screamed in pain and anger. They had just killed my best friend! I wailed for 7 seconds. Then I looked straight at the armed Ditori members and let out another agonized wail. They all dropped their guns and held their head, screaming and crying in agony. I knew why, I was picturing their skulls caving in on them. I didn't want to kill them; I just wanted them to suffer. I looked up to see the news chopper recording everything. This wasn't a secret anymore, soon the whole world would know. It would go down as a supernatural occurrence. I walked down the road pushing a now screaming man over onto the floor. When I was out of sight I released them. I was now after one man, and I was going to kill him, Phillip. I knew where he would be and no-one was going to stop me. I was on a mission, for blood.

**Rosie's P.O.V**

I remember a gun being fired and then suddenly I was lying on the ground. I looked at my chest to see a bullet wound just finishing healing. Around me were 12 men all unconscious, they were still alive, but only just. Suddenly I felt someone touch my shoulder. I shot up and snarled at whoever it was; it was Tony, Dean and Skye. I settled down and fell back to the ground still weak. _"We told you to run!"_ I said.

"We know, think of this as payback for everything you two did to us 2 weeks ago." Skye said. I smiled and a sudden realization hit me like a punch to the face, Scott's missing.

"_Where's Scott?"_ I said frantically and sitting up, starting to feel better.

"He's gone. We saw the whole thing. You were shot, he thought you were dead and he did this to them. He's heading to the city centre." Dean said giving me a hand up.

"_We need to stop him; he'll be going after Phillip. He'll die if we don't get to him."_ I replied, my senses fully back now. The three nodded and we all ran for the centre. I followed them as I didn't know the way. I could hear the sound of two helicopters in the distance. We didn't use the alleys as it was quicker by road. There were no cars on the roads as they ran for their lives to get away from the armed men and women and I guessed Scott as well. As we were running, there was a trail of destruction the whole way. Cars were on their roofs, some on fire, soldiers lay either dead or unconscious, cracks in the road where he must have thrown cars, and it was total madness. Tony lead us another way to hopefully lead us straight in down the path of the destructive Scott. He led us to the other side of the city centre. It was a circular roundabout kind of thing; in middle was grass with a few trees dotted around. The middle was concrete and had some statue of a man holding a spear. The news chopper and the one with Phillip inside were hovering around, this meant Scott must be here. Suddenly there were multiple explosions on the other side of the centre, followed by several yells and screams, cars were floating around and violently thrown across the centre by an invisible force. Civilians ran to get away from the madness. This needed to stop.

We all ran towards the centre. I could see Scott wailing and fighting the armed men, Apexing, punching and kicking. I yelled his name whilst running but over the amount of noise he couldn't hear. So I reached out into his mind and screamed at him. _"Scott!"_ He stopped his wailing and looked across the centre, tears flowing quickly down his face stopped when he saw me. His eyes glowed green full of sadness and rage. He dropped the car he was lifting and ran to me, meeting me in the middle of the large roundabout. Tony, Skye and Dean stood back watching.

**Nobodies P.O.V**

Scott and Rosie ran into each others embrace. Scott's flow of tears running down his wet cheeks were no longer tears of sadness and rage, but of happiness and joy. "I thought you were dead." He whispered in Rosie's ear in relief. She chuckled slightly before whispering.

"You're not getting rid of me that easily." He hugged her tighter, they quickly pulled apart reluctantly.

"We've got to get out of here." Rosie reminded him. He nodded in agreement but as they stood up, nearly 50 armed men and women cocked their guns and bore them down on the two. The news chopper hovering overhead and another news crew on the ground behind the wall of guns, cameras filming the entire event. Tony, Dean and Skye watched from behind the crowd of civilians that had curiously walked up to see what this was all about. Couples held each other close. The Ditori chopper landed behind the crowd and a moment later Phillip stepped past the firing line. "I've been thinking, I don't think our little arrangement is going to work." He stepped back past the wall of ready to shoot guns; he turned around facing the crowd and added. "Ladies and gentlemen, witness the Starnik and their final moments." He the waved his hand and the 50 guns then let loose their deadly metal rounds, emptying a whole magazine each on the Starnik. Rosie and Scott didn't even flinch. After 10 seconds of continuous fire and after everyone had shot their last bullet, there was a horrible silence that filled the air. The crowd behind the firing line gasped at what they were witnessing, the news crews capturing every moment of it. Tony, Dean and Skye watched in amazement even though they've known about their no longer secret, they were still astounded by the sight. The firing line froze at the sight before them in the centre of the large roundabout still stood Scott and Rosie, alive and well. Levitating in mid air surrounding them where hundreds of bullets 6ft from blowing several of holes in them. Scott looked own at Rosie and winked, she then copied the gesture and both turned their attention on the firing line.

"My turn." Was all he said with an evil grin. He held his arm out in front of him and twisted his hand, the bullets then turned around to face the firing line. He looked Phillip right in the eye and winked, as he did the bullets flew at the armed men and women, but stopped millimetres from their heads. Scott then released them from his grasp and the bullets fell to the ground, all making a high metallic clink. Everyone looked at them jaws nearly touching the ground, not knowing if they should fear the two or be shocked at them. The soldiers reloaded their weapons, cocked and pointed them towards the Starnik once again. Scott was just going to repeat the process again and again.

Suddenly they were shot but not by bullets, but with darts. "Crap." Scott said aloud. He pulled his out as did Rosie and the pair threw them to the ground. Scott the raised his arm up to throw everyone away so they could run before it took effect, but nothing happened. Rosie howled in an attempt to move them all back, but still nothing happened. Phillip began to laugh, and waved his hand again. A loud snap echoed across the city centre as a sniper shot Scott through his leg. He let out a scream of pain and fell to his knees; Rosie ran to his aid and tried to heal him, which too failed. It was the drug to stop the use of their powers. They looked at each other, their eyes beginning to water. They looked back at their killers knowing that this was the end, but something wasn't right. It was dead quiet, not a sound. The news chopper hovered in the air but its propellers were still. It was as though time had stopped. They looked back at Phillip and he too was frozen, but beside him sat the ghostly apparition of Sarah. She sat up and padded up to Scott and her daughter. As she approached her ghostly glow and transparent look began to fade and gave her, her physical form. She walked towards Scott and placed her paw over his bullet wound. It healed painlessly unlike Rosie's healing ability. She then stood a few feet from them, looking at them with sympathy in her eyes. Rosie and Scott didn't move, they just stood and listened to what she had to say.

"You have been so brave, both of you. But now you both have to make that decision, the one I warned you, you would have to make." Scott and Rosie looked at each other, not knowing what she meant.

"What do you mean mom?" Rosie asked as they turned their attention towards her.

"You need to decide your fate. To either die here together or spend a life apart." She said

"You mean, we can either stay here and die or leave each other and never see the other again. Why can't we just run now?" Scott's asked.

"Because you can't. You must decide now, die now or live apart. If you choose to die, then I will be waiting for you, If you choose to live, recite the incantation the original Starnik created. You shall be moved to the opposite ends of the earth and the Ditori will never find you. You shall live, have families and die of old age, but never see each other again. When you decide time shall return and you shall have your powers." And with that, Sarah vanished, leaving the two alone with their thoughts.

They looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to die, but neither did they want to spend a life apart. Scott was the first to speak. "What do you think?"

"I don't know." She replied beginning to tear up. The two sat in silence, looking around at the frozen crowd and back to Rosie.

"I don't want to die, but then I don't want to live without you." He said welling up with tears as well. Then an idea came to him. "What if we did the incantation, and lived apart. I will come and find you and we'll be together again." The idea was perfect but it had one flaw.

"But how would you find me, you won't know where I am or how to find me." Rosie said giving her hope up again.

"I don't care how long it takes; I will walk all my life if I have to. I would climb mountains and swim oceans to find you again." Rosie thought that was really sweet. She thought about any other options, she came up with none. They both looked at each other, agreeing what they were to do. "Rosie before I go, I want to say I will never forget you, I will never stop looking for you." Tears streaked down her face as she replied.

"I won't ever forget you either Scott, I'll be waiting for you." The two pulled each other together one last time. Their ears were instantly filled with the noise of the crowd, the news helicopter and the wind which started to pick up. They held each other tight as Phillip began two speak.

"We always win Starnik. We can do what we want, we have a higher authority over the police so now we can kill you and they won't turn a blind eye. Take aim!" He ordered to his armed soldiers. They all pulled their guns into their shoulder, fingers on triggers. Scott and Rosie pulled apart and stared in the others eyes. To everyone's surprise Scott and Rosie's eyes changed to their normal colours. "Not afraid to die?" Phillip shouted towards them.

Neither Scott nor Rosie even glanced at them, then Scott's replied. "No we're not afraid to die. Because we're not going to." Phillip looked at them with curiosity. They were surrounded, had no powers and were about to die, what was wrong with them. "You ready?" Scott's said looking into Rosie's amber eyes.

"Ready, don't keep me waiting." She said smiling. Scott's smiled and stood up, take Rosie's front fore paws with him so she was on him and standing on her hind legs and started of the incantation.

"Together forever, never apart."

"Maybe in distance, never at heart." Rosie finished. They then both said it together, holding the other closely.

"Together forever, never apart, maybe in distance, but never at heart." They continued to repeat the chant and as they did, a bright green spark flickered above them. Rapidly, more green sparks flicked around them until it ignited into a green flame spiraling around them like a wild, funneled fire.

"Open fire!" Phillip shouted and covered his ears. All the soldiers began shooting their rounds into the fire in an attempt to stop them; they only succeeded in melting their bullets upon impact. A flame the flew out of the swirling mass and whizzed around knocking the firing line back, some catching alight. The crowd ducked as not to be struck the green flame. Tony, Dean and Skye watched in awe as the flame swirled around the Starnik, increasing in speed. Gaps in between the flame revealed the two inside still repeating the incantation. Then a bright green light engulfed them followed by a quick complete silence before the green light pulsated out and into the Ditori, the crowd, even the helicopter was hit and shaken but it still remained in the air. It blinded all those who watched. Several moments later, everyone arose to their feet looking back to where the Starnik are, but only to find they're not there. They vanished leaving behind a small crater in the ground, the grass inside the crater scorched from the flame that engulfed the two. The Ditori organization, the crowd, the camera crews, Tony, Dean and Skye all looked into the crater.

"Time to go." Phillip announced. A man next to him spoke into his walkie talkie telling everyone to stand down and return to HQ. Soldiers began to get into vehicles or walk away from the scene. The crowd began to disperse, the news chopper left with its ground crew, until only 5 people were left. Tony, Dean, Skye and Scott's's Parents Jenny and David. They all stepped into the crater Skye under Dean's arm and Scott's mother under his father's.

"What happened to them?" Dean asked breaking the silence.

"That was the Starnik's incantation." Jenny replied.

"Are they dead?" Skye asked tearing up.

"No." Said David. "They have been transported to the opposite ends of the earth, away from each other. To live and die, never seeing the other again." He added

"That's so sad. They're such good friends." Tony said.

"Well if they choose not to, then they would have been shot. This was so they have a chance of seeing each other again. It's a slim chance but it was their only chance."

5000 miles across the ocean, on the edge of London, England, in a park field, lies a man, Scott. And 5000 miles back across the ocean in Jasper Park, Canada in the middle of a forest lays a wolf, Rosie. Both in a small, scorched crater in the ground, scorched grass all around them. They are the Starnik; they are part of the prophecy to bring both man and wolf together to live in peace and harmony. To aid them in fulfilling their destiny, they have been granted special gifts and abilities, they must be reunited and complete the prophecy. But there is a force working against them. They call themselves the Ditori; their ancestors fought the Legendary Dire wolves 3000 years ago, and their sole purpose is to kill every descendant of the legendary creatures, which is every wolf alive! In order for Scott and Rosie to complete their destinies they need to be reunited and stop the secret organization.

**Well, that's the end of that. Or is it? Of course not! But do Scott and Rosie ever meet again? Will they ever reacquire their abilities? The sequel to this Story will be up within the next few days. Once again it's a tale about our heroes and two more additions to the team and all the adventures they go on and the tough decisions they have to face. Scott and Rosie have a great destiny, to unite Humans and Wolves together. But it's a big feat, can they do it? Read the Return of the Starnik to find out. Until next time. The FalconWolf.**


	20. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**I do hope you have enjoyed this story, but I do want to point out my own errors if I may. You most likely have noticed the name "Blake" mentioned plenty of times. This is due to a change of names I did a while ago. Shortly after completing this story back in March, I thought the name Scott sounded a lot better then Blake. So I went back to the beginning to make change the name and I thought I got them all, it seems I hadn't so I just wanted to get this out there to save confusion.**

**Secondly, the fact that in the beginning, they call it "Apex" or "Apexed" or "Apexing", and then it changes to "prof" or "profing". Once again this is because I wanted to change it from "prof" to "Apex" and thinking I had gone through it all I missed out a lot. Ok, that was a lie, I changed it on the first chapter it's mentioned and couldn't be bothered to look through the rest of them to change it. It's not that I'm lazy; it's just that there was a lot of chapter and a lot of words to look through. It is "Apexing" from now on and I am going to go through my next two stories very soon to make sure this mistake doesn't crop up again.**

**Speaking of which. I wrote this story back in March, since then I have written two more stories and am writing a third. The sequel to this is "Return of the Starnik", and it contains four more chapters, but a lot more words. On average there are around five thousand words to a page I reckon. The third has even more chapters and words, on average around seven thousand words to a chapter, and it has a darker story line. But let's not worry about that, I'm getting ahead of myself.**

"**Return of the Starnik" sounds a bit cheesy, but I couldn't come up with anything better. It has a lot of twists and dark parts to it. It has a tad more swearing in it, but not by much and not that bad. As each story goes up, the swearing does slightly I've noticed, but that's just because it's becoming more intense for the characters and I won't to see if I can use them without making it sound inappropriate. The rating shouldn't go up until the third story. But once again, back the sequel. It features two new characters who find themselves wound up in the life of the Starnik. Someone is lost, but it leads to something no-one would expect. I have been asked before if write any of this down. The truth is I don't I make it up as I go along; I find if I do make storylines then it doesn't sound as good.**

**I do hope you will enjoy it as much as the first. I find it better as it just looks and sounds it. Doesn't sound as childish, but that's for you to decide. Please review and let me know what you think, don't be afraid to give me the bad points because I can use them for the future. Just don't make it seem like it's the worst thing you've ever seen, that's how you kill a person's self esteem and right now in time I don't have much of that. So, from across the pond in good old England, until next time. **

**The FalconWolf.**


End file.
